Ahsoka's Twin
by prjones339
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss are sent to investigate a signal on an undiscovered backwater planet. They discovered more than they bargained for when they discovered Ahsoka's sassier, tougher, and extremely Scottish sister Gràinne MacGuffin. Rated T for mild language, violence, and use of alcohol.
1. Caibideil 1

Disclaimer: I don't speak Scots Gaelic aside from a few words, so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in.

Caibideil 1

"I still don't see why we couldn't have just let a probe droid do this." Ahsoka complained as she landed the _Twilight_ on the grassy knoll.

Barriss rolled her eyes, "Is a simple, 'because the Council said so' not enough?"

"You do realize that Anakin Skywalker is my master, right?"

"I know," Barriss said with utmost sarcasm, "Believe me, even if I didn't, I could tell."

"I just think we'd be more useful at the front."

"And I look forward to the respite. Besides, this planet seems to be quite pretty from orbit."

"Yeah and here it's just fog, cold, and blech."

Barriss narrowed her eyes slightly, "It reminds me of Mirial."

"Oops," Ahsoka added sheepishly, "Sorry."

"You didn't know. But if we find any locals please refrain from insulting their planet."

Opening the door, Ahsoka shivered as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her, "Whatever, let's just find the signal and get out of here as soon as we can. It's freezing."

"It's 15o C Ahsoka, you'll be fine for a day or two." Barriss teased. Then it started to rain.

"You were saying?" Ahsoka smirked.

"Shut it." Barriss answered as she walked into the rain and fog being careful to not slip on the rocky patches. Ahsoka followed behind her, silent save for her teeth chattering. The signal was supposed to be somewhere around this area, and both girls eyed their scanners and the horizon for anything that could possibly be of Separatist manufacture.

"You know, it'll be time for you to pick your Padawan soon enough."

"Ahsoka, we're busy."

"Come on! Don't tell me you aren't thinking about it. You wouldn't shut up about it when you got knighted. Is there a youngling you've kept an eye on so far?"

"Not yet. I'll know when it's time."

"Not even the little Pantoran girl?" Ahsoka quizzed her.

"No, besides I think she's already taken," Barriss answered, resisting the urge to smile at the thought of her own "little Pantoran girl" back on Coruscant. She would never give Ahsoka the satisfaction of outright saying she'd rather be at home, but she'd give anything to be sitting in front of the holo-projector cuddling Chuchi right now instead of on some wild nerf chase in the back end of nowhere.

"Well if the tinnies wanted secret, they got it. An undiscovered planet on the other end of the known universe and so covered in mist you can't see two meters in front of you." Ahsoka complained before slipping on a wet rock and sliding down a sheer cliff.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss shouted, sliding after her.

The Togruta padawan rolled down the cliff until she came to rest at the bottom, her montrals just poking something made of cold metal. Lifting her face off the mud and dirt just as Barriss came up to her, she said, "Is that… an escape pod?"

"I… I think so." Barriss answered. If it was an escape pod it had clearly been abandoned here for years, maybe decades as it was completely overgrown with moss and algae from the river it had crashed into, while what wasn't covered seemed to have rusted over almost entirely. "It looks like it's Trandoshan in design."

Ahsoka peeked in, seeing a long dead skeleton of the reptile who crashed the pod, everything save the scraps of cloth that used to be clothing having long rotted away. Taking a look at her scanner, whatever they were looking was right here. "There's no way this is what we came all the way here for. No way."

"Scanner says that it is."

"For a decades old escape pod with some lizard's bones? This has been noting but a waste of time!"

"Ahsoka! Hush! Do you hear that?"

Listening for a moment, Ahsoka replied "An animal screaming in pain?"

"No, the music."

"You call _that_ racket music?"

"We should at least investigate it."

"If you say so."

Climbing the cliffside on the other bank of the shallow river to follow the sound, Barriss poked her head over the cliff to see a small fluffy herbivore nibbling on the grass, bleating. Pulling herself up and offering a hand to Ahsoka, the pair turned to see reclining on a rock a young Togruta woman wearing what was quite possibly the ugliest plaid dress they had ever seen playing some form of wind instrument with a bag.

She was facing mostly away from them with her eyes only half open. She hadn't noticed them yet. Ahsoka looked at Barriss and whispered, "How did she manage to get here? This planet wasn't on any star charts until last month."

"How did the Trandoshan escape pod get here? Maybe she crashed."

"Maybe but if she crashed here then why is she wearing _that_ Force-awful monstrosity?"

"Ahsoka!"

"What? I know you were thinking the exact same thing!"

"But I didn't say it!" Barriss chastised. As she stepped forward to introduce herself, she tripped over one of the fluffy white animals, causing them both to yelp in surprise.

The strange Togruta was up in a second with a massive axe in hand screaming _"__Cò th 'annad? Carson a tha thu a 'sàrachadh mo chaoraich?"_

Barriss put her hands up in surrender and yelled "We mean you no harm!"

Not lowering her axe from striking position aimed straight at Barriss's face, she switched to Basic, or some rudimentary, heavily accented form of it form of it. "What are ye doin' in me highlands? And git off Angus ye doaty bampot!" Barriss quickly backed off from the animal, apparently named Angus, which trotted off a few meters bleating before nibbling on the grass again.

"We were looking for something, and we found it."" Barriss answered truthfully, "We're terribly sorry to disturb you and, erm, Angus." That was when she noticed it, looking at Ahsoka out of the corner of her eye, she saw that she noticed it as well. This barely comprehensible Togruta was completely identical to Ahsoka in every, shape, and form, only a few centimeters taller.

"What are ye gawkin at ye oaf-lookin bawbags? Ya ne'er seen a woman shepherd before?" The Ahsoka döppleganger yelled before glancing at her match. Physically taking a step back, she looks between the two of them and asks "What kind ae trick'ry is this?"

"No tricks,"Ahsoka declared, just as confused as the woman. "We're just as shocked as you are."

The Togruta in plaid eyed them for a moment and cautiously replaced her axe back on her back, "Well ye prob'bly want oot'a the rain. Me maw and da live o'er the hills. Should make it by sundown if we leave now." Taking up her windbag and crook she played to beckon the flock to follow her.

Shrugging, Barriss said, "Well, getting out of the rain is nice."

They followed the Ahsoka-looking woman to her family home where she led the sheep into a fence and a canine ran out barking to greet her. "Aodh! _Ciamar a tha thu òg? Cò am balach math? Cò am balach math? Coimhead a 'chaora dhomh gu math ceart?__"_ the canine barked in confirmation, wagging its tail, running around her a few times before running to the pen, barking away. Entering the little dirt and thatch farmhouse The Ahsoka look-a-like called out, _"__Mam? Càit a bheil athair? Thug mi staigh grunn aoighean airson an suipeir."_

A very much not Togruta woman, quite human in fact, stood up from a brick oven, _"__Bidh d 'athair anns a' cheàrdaich, a 'glanadh suas." _Turning around she asked,_ "Fuirich, càite an d 'fhuair thu aoighean?"_ Seeing the Jedi pair, the woman nearly dropped her bread. "Gràinne? _Cò th 'annta? Carson a tha iad an seo?"_

"I dunno Mam, but tey needed to get oot'a the rain. Mam, one o' em looks like me!"

"_A bheil Gàidhlig aca?"_

"_Chan eil mi a 'smaoineachadh sin."_

"Well, it's a saintly ting tae give a stranger shelter. Go wash up."

"What're we havin' Mam?"

"What I give ye!"

Washing their hands off in a tub that looked suspiciously like animal trough, the trio entered the house again just as the local Togruta's also very human father entered, still wearing his work apron but having apparently washed himself off wherever he was. He was an extremely large, muscular man with red hair, but was clearly balding, his beard having just a twinge of grey in it proving his age. "Gràinne," he said "Yer mam tells me ye brought foreigners tae supper, how'd ye find-" one look at Ahsoka stopped him mid-sentence. Stumbling over to her, he touched her face, just to make sure she was real, before looking back at his daughter. He muttered something in their language to his wife and sat at a small table that barely kept food off the floor, with his daughter following suit and sitting right next to him. The Jedi followed suit, sitting at opposite ends of the table from Gràinne and her father. The mother brought out a platter with a brown grain bread and some type of pudding while the father poured them all glasses of what looked like beer.

The three locals folded their hands as Ahsoka was about to eat, earning a quick smack on the head from Barriss, and began to say in unison, _"__Beannaich sinn, a Thighearna, agus na gibhtean sin, a tha sinn gu bhith a 'faighinn bho do dhuais, tro Chriosd ar Tighearna. Amen." _and started moving their fingers in four different directions, then began eating.

Ahsoka began to eat the pudding, quickly discovering that it was actually a delicious meat pudding. Barriss hesitantly ate a bite seeing Ahsoka's enjoyment, and flinched as she swallowed. Taking a deep breath, she started to turn every shade of green except the one she was supposed to be and narrowly avoided vomiting immediately. She smiled politely and nodded while nudging her plate towards Ahsoka. "What is this food called?"

"Haggis!" said Gràinne, enjoying her helping. "Tank ye Mam!"

"Aye, I know it's yer favorite."

"And what is in it?"

"Sheep heart, kidneys, and liver cooked in its stomach!"

At this revelation Ahsoka stopped eating Barriss's haggis. "Well, we should probably address the obvious point of tension here," she said pushing the meat pudding back to Barriss before turning to Gràinne, "Umm, how did you get here?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"I mean, you look like… well, like me. Not your parents."

Her father interjected, "We found her as a wee lass. Two years old. Fell from heaven she did." He stopped and tried to avoid tearing up, "We had just lost all our twelve children to that damned Plague. We couldn't have more of our own. So when we found a lost changeling left tae die, we saw it as a gift from the lord Jaysus."

"We love her as she was our own flesh and blood," the mother added.

"Do you know, _what_ she is though?" Barriss asked between nibbling the bread (which was actually quite good).

"I already said, a changeling."

"We're actually called Togruta. We're from…"Ahsoka hesitated, realizing they probably had no concept of space travel and probably thought their planet was flat, "very, very far away from here."

"Do we all look alike?" Gràinne asked, "How do we tell each ot'er apart?"

"No, no. We, we don't all look the same. Would you mind if I ran a test to see something?"

"What kind o' test?"

"A very simple and quick one." Ahsoka assured her, taking out a medical scanner, "It'll just take a quick prick."

"Aei! Ye hackit nyaff!" Gràinne exclaimed as the needle jabbed her arm, drawing blood.

Ahsoka jabbed herself with the scanner as well. It was normally used to count midichlorians but could be used to determine genetic similarities. Within a few minutes of Gràinne's nigh incomprehensible insults the little machine beeped that it had a result. They were twins.


	2. Caibideil 2

Disclaimer: I don't still speak Scots Gaelic aside from a few words, so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in.

Caibideil 2

"So you've discovered a sibling?" the holographic projection of Master Windu asked, surprised by the news.

"Yes Master," Ahsoka answered.

"And she's a local to the planet? Not recently marooned?" Obi-Wan continued.

A crash sounded from the other side of the house followed by what seemed like either a long string of curses or random gibberish. "Yes," Barriss replied, "Extremely."

"And she has absolutely no concept of the wider galaxy?" Adi Gallia inquired, almost not believing something so incredible.

"She didn't even know what a Togruta was." Ahsoka chimed, "She always thought she was some kind of fairy… demon… monster… baby… thing sent from heaven."

"From heaven?" Obi-Wan chuckled, "I take it she's humble too?"

"This is certainly an interesting turn of events," Master Ti remarked, "Have you found the source of the signal yet?"

"Yes masters," Barriss answered, "It was a Trandoshan escape pod. It looks like it had been sitting here for years. We suspect that's how Ahsoka's sister came to this planet."

"Forgive me for having a difficult time believing-" Master Mundi began as Gràinne barged into the conversation.

"Oi! What's that magic thing?"

"This." Ki Adi Mundi finished as Ahsoka's exact copy walked from and center to the projection wearing some type of thick plaid dress.

Poking the holographic projection repeatedly, seemingly not phasing the Jedi's blue projections, she muttered "_Dè an seòrsa giùlain a tha a 'bhana-bhuidseachd seo a' cleachdadh?"_

"Well, there's the evidence." Barriss responded with a smile. "We aren't entirely sure what to do with this new information."

"You said you ran tests?" Windu inquired.

" Yes Master," Ahsoka replied.

"See her midichlorian count, did you?" Yoda asked curiously.

"Yes Master... hers is 18,000."

"18,000? And yours is 15,000, correct?"

"Yes Master Kenobi."

"Bring her to the Temple, you must." Yoda stated.

Switching to rough Huttese to ensure that her sister didn't understand, _"I'm not sure how I should go about that considering I'm not even sure that she can read." _Ahsoka quipped_, "Much less understand the concept of space flight. She'd have a heart attack the second we got off the ground."_

"Ahsoka!" Barriss snapped, in Basic, "She's your sister! Don't you think she wants to know where she's from?"

"Aye," Gràinne answered, "I do want to know." She paused, lowering her hand from her childish poking of the hologram. "I want to know where I'm from and what I am. If I'm not a changeling, then what am I?"

Barriss smirked at Ahsoka. The latter replied, "And how do you expect to explain to your parents that you'll be leaving and possibly never coming back?"

"What'd ya mean 'ne'er comin' back?'" Gràinne demanded, "Ye came here didn't ye?"

Ahsoka moved to explain but Barriss simply put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, "We can if you want to come back."

Gràinne smirked, "Of course I wan 'ne come back, can't just leave me bonnie betrothed, can I?"

"Your what huh?"

"Aye, Séamus. He's been courting me for two years now. Me cute little Irish sailor, he is," she giggled, playing with her lekku, "Me da only just allowed him tae propose."

The two physically present Jedi glanced at one another as Master Fisto remarked, "Well, good luck!" and the hologram deactivated.

"Speakin' o' which, he should be comin' by tamora." Gràinne giggled, "You can meet him then! I got a place in the barn set up for ye."

"The barn?" Ahsoka asked incredulously, earning another smack on the head from Barriss.

"We appreciate your hospitality, but it really isn't necessary. We have somewhere to sleep not too far from here."

"Yer not going out at this time o' night! Especially not as far as it is!"

"Alright then, um, thank you."

Gràinne led them to a loft in the barn above where the sheep were kept. "It's not much, but it's what we can do on short notice," she said, hopping down from the loft and patting a sheep on the head, "G'night Angus!"

"Baa," replied the sheep.

As she shut the barn door Ahsoka turned to Barriss, "Are we seriously bringing her back?"

"She is your sister! I don't understand why you are so against this!"

"She's probably never left her family farm before; do you realize what kind of shock Coruscant would be? Kriffing Coruscant?!"

"Coruscant is a shock to everyone who first shows up."

"Yeah, but 'everyone' usually has some concept of technology beyond fire and the wheel!"

"It could have just as easily been you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Plo Koon found you when you were an orphan, correct?"

"Yes. After a pirate raid."

"Clearly the only way your sister made it here was to have been snagged by those pirates, and they crashed here in that escape pod. They could have just as easily snatched you instead."

"And if they had, then-"

"Then don't you think, being the only Togruta on a planet full of humans, no idea what you are or where you're from, and the closest thing you have to explain your existence is that you're a fairy demon that fell from the sky?"

"I'm just worried that if we bring her to Coruscant she'd go insane. There's a reason the Republic doesn't usually set up shop on a random backwater still in the stone age! It's literally like trying to explain nuclear physics to a monkey."

"Your sister is smarter than a monkey!"

Gràinne reentered the house to find her mother and father sitting at the table, suddenly quieting as they looked at her. Working up the nerve to speak, she asked in Gaelic, "Mam? Da? Can I go?"

"Go where?" her mother asked, despite knowing the answer.

"My sister wants to take me back to where I come from. I'll be right back! I promise!"

"Absolutely not!" her father commanded, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Da! I might finally get answers. Answers the Priest and the Bishop can't give me!"

"I said no!"

"Argus," her mother pleaded, "Let the lass speak."

"I want to know where I'm from. Why I'm here. Why all the other children would call me a daemon at Mass, why their mothers would cross themselves and spit at me. Why the Bishop Brannigan wouldn't baptize me and we had to wait until he died for Bishop McDonald to do it. Why there had to be an entire Ecumenical Council just to determine if I _could_ be a Christian." Gràinne began to choke up as tears welled in her eyes, "I love you father, I do. I love you both! But I have to know. I promise I'll be back, on my faith as a good Catholic!"

Scratching his beard, Argus sat in silence as his beloved baby girl was holding back her tears, tears brought on by almost 17 years of constant torture by her peers, of identity crises, of her only comforts being her parents and her prayers. He had overheard her prayers, every night she would plead with Mary, Michael, Peter, John, Nicholas, any saint who would listen, to convince G-d to make her a real person. A human, not a changeling. He had to admit that no matter what he did to protect her, she'd have to go off with her soon-to-be husband Séamus. He couldn't always be her shield to protect her from the world. "See what Séamus thinks when he comes tomorrow. If he agrees, then…" he sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you Da!" Gràinne exclaimed as she leaped into a hug with the burly man who had raised her, tears flowing freely now. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"You've still got to wait on Séamus."

The night in the barn was filled with Ahsoka wheezing, coughing, and sneezing. Apparently, she was extremely allergic to sheep. No matter how she tossed or turned her nose refused to unblock, her lungs wouldn't seem to work right, and she could hardly breathe without hacking for twenty minutes afterwards.

Barriss tried to fall asleep but couldn't given that Ahsoka sounded like she was on her deathbed. "Ahsoka," she began. "It is three in the morning. I am about to throw you out that window if you can't get it together."

"I've never had allergies before!" Ahsoka defended, "I just-" she hacked again, and Barriss made good on her promise, picking up her friend and tossing her from the window. Normally she would have never done this, but she hadn't slept in almost three days at this point. Besides, it was only 3 meters, she'd be fine. Besides, it got her out of what was essentially her ninth Corellian Hell. Plus, it stopped raining. She flopped back onto the pile of hay that was her bed, which was being nibbled on by Angus, how and when that sheep managed to climb a ladder with his hooves, she had no idea, and passed out.

Ahsoka coughed, this time from having the wind knocked out of her and stood up, trying to brush the mud from her dress and still in a bit of shock from Barriss, of all people _Barriss_, literally defenestrating her. Something she would easily expect from Anakin would be to grab her and jokingly walk towards the window but Barriss? She must have been completely out of it. At least the moisture was helping to clear her sinuses, especially when she sat next to an aromatic little plant growing along the fence. She eventually fell asleep leaning against the fence breathing in the cool night air.


	3. Caibideil 3

Disclaimer: I don't still speak Scots Gaelic aside from a few words, so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in.

**A/N: I plan to update daily or almost daily, if possible. Also sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, I got part of the way through it when my water heater decided to explode, and I spent a good chunk of the day cleaning up that mess. =(**

Caibideil 3

Gràinne, wearing much nicer clothes than yesterday, threw open the doors to the barn and unleashed the sheep, rousing Barriss to wake up. "Mornin'!" she said to the guest, "Oi, where's me sister?"

The answer came in the form of Ahsoka starting to sneeze and cough uncontrolably in the field, stmubling into the barn with the aromatic plant shoved up her nose to try and save herself. "I, _hate_, sheep!"

Gràinne and Barriss just laughed at the poor woman, while Angus bleated and licked her boot. The Mirialan Jedi looked at her friend's twin, "So have you decided if you're coming with us or not?"

"First ting's first, we're goin' to Mass, and Séamus is coming. I'll only go if he says so."

Not entire sure what having mass had to do with anything and wondering if there was also velocity and force involved, Barriss smiled and nodded, "Completely understandable. We'll wait for you here!"

"Ya know," Gràinne noted as she walked past Ahsoka, getting a large mount and climbing atop it, "The spearmint won't do much in yer nose like that. Take a bath with it." Turning to Barriss, she asked, "Ya sure ye don't wan 'ne go? There's plenty of room on me horse."

"We're fine thank you. We'll help around here." Barriss replied, as Gràinne rode off to whatever she was going to. Turning to Ahsoka, "I'll sweep the house if you watch the sheep?" Ahsoka glared at her. "Well, you'd better get the broom then."

Gràinne rode her horse Stephen into the nearby city, tying him off at a water trough and heading into the Cathedral, dropping a silver coin into the box to receive a blessing. She sat towards the middle row, which the other congregants immediately vacated, crossing themselves and muttering _"deamhan, bana-bhuidseach," _and_ "sìol-diabhail," _demon, witch, and devil-spawn. One of the older women spat on her as she shuffled past in a huff. Gràinne did her best to ignore the abuse, just as she always had. Was she not just as Catholic as the rest of them? Had Pope Innocent III himself not declared from the holy Throne of Saint Peter that changelings and other non-human speaking creatures could become good Catholics? Yet here she was being treated like she was a Jew! At least she had Séamus's visit to look forward to later. As the priest prayed for them and began distributing the eucharist, she stood in line with her head down while the people in front and behind her tried to stay as far away as possible and glare if she came too close. She didn't want to cause a scene in church, again, and kept her distance from the other congregants. She kneeled and stuck out her tongue for the priest to place the wafer on it and to take a sip of the communion wine. Crossing herself with the priest's blessing, she returned to her lonely seat as the Father Stewart continued his service until they were dismissed.

Untying Stephen from his resting place, she mounted him and began to trot off towards her family farm. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a few families pointing at her, venom in their eyes and voices. Typical as it was, she ignored it. What she couldn't ignore was the rock being thrown at her head, smacking full force into her right montral, cracking it open. Screaming in agony, and barely able to stay conscious, she fell off her horse who began to buck madly. Children being egged on by their parents began to kick her while she curled into a ball on the ground trying to protect her head and face, some throwing more rocks and spitting on her. They were eventually chased off by her father, who had come after confession. Scooping up his weeping, quivering baby girl, he climbed the horse with her still in his arms, and sped off, cursing the city-dwellers the whole trip home.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was dusting off the table and few shelves in the house and tried to sweep but the floor was dirt anyway, so she didn't put too much effort in that front. She had gone into what seemed to be some kind of blacksmith shop and was polishing off the metal-working tools and a few weapons. She noticed something shoved into a corner and covered with blankets and an apron. Digging it out, Ahsoka realized that it was a sword and sheath. Nothing special about its manufacture, a simple carbon steel it looked like, but what was remarkable was the size of the thing. It was almost as long as she was tall and weighed a ton compared to her lightsaber. It had a note attached to the handle, "_Dha mo nighean ghràdhach, le gaol, Da." _Not understanding a word the note said and barely familiar with the outmoded letters, she buried it back under the cloth and continued her tidying as Barriss brought the sheep back into their pen.

In the distance Gràinne's horse could be spotted galloping back at full speed. Within minutes Stephen had stopped in front of the house as Argus carried a still screaming Gràinne into the abode, which brought the two Jedi running in after. Laying her down on a pile of blankets, Argus looked frantically for medicinal herbs that would be of use, but his wife Freya knew where those were. She wouldn't be back for another few hours though as after Mass she went to buy fabrics and sell some excess wool to the seamstresses. Argus was tearing the small house apart in his desperate search while Barriss tried to calm him down, "I'm a healer, I can help her!" while Ahsoka tried to keep her still, while avoiding looking at the gaping hole in her twin's montral. She wasn't squeamish by any stretch of the imagination, but some injuries are too horrifying to look at for any length of time, this was one of them.

Barriss knelt down to Gràinne's flailing body across from Ahsoka and said, "Can you hold her down long enough for me to work?"

"I'll try."

Barriss laid her hands on Gràinne's montral and concentrated, unleashing a pale blue glow under her palms as the hole closed when the bone began to heal itself. The flesh slowly grew back together cell by cell as Barriss reattached each individual nerve ending. Gràinne had long since stopped screaming from the torturous injury, Force Healing was known to have a numbing effect, while some considered it quite pleasurable, apparently her patient had passed out. Lifting her hands to reveal her handiwork, the injury was now totally healed, but Barriss wasn't completely satisfied. There was a rather noticeable scar where the gash had been, the most skilled healers were able to heal without any scarring. She'd just need more practice. Apparently she had been at this for several hours as both Argus and Freya were hovering over her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Gràinne looked confused at first, as if trying to remember what happened or where she was. Then she looked infuriated. Barriss had seen what Ahsoka looked like angry and both she and Ahsoka immediately recognized the expression and backed off. Hopping to her feet, the Scottish Togruta began screaming _"Càit a bheil na geàrdan?! A 'cur an cuid chloinne às deidh boireannach? An robh eagal orra ro dhòmhsa a bhith a 'sabaid na blàir aca fhèin ?! Bu chòir dhaibh a bhith! Bidh mi gan sracadh às a chèile agus a 'fuaigheal an sinnsean ann am fèileadh ùr! Feumaidh mi barrachd dath dearg co-dhiù!" _(trans: Where are the cowards?! Sending their children after a woman? Were they too scared of me to fight their own battles?! They should be! I'll tear them apart and sew their sinews into a new kilt! I need more red dye anyway!)

As her father tried to calm her down, a knock came at the door. A heavy, booming knock that was stern and authoritative. Ahsoka glanced at Barriss and raised an eyebrow marking. Whoever was at the door was clearly after something, or so they thought.

Gràinne's expression immediately softened however, and with girlish glee she practically squealed "Séamus!" as she ran to the door and threw it open, hopping into her betrothed's arms for the prolonged kiss of long separated lovers as he spun her around to work with her momentum and keep from falling over.

Meanwhile the Jedi pair gawked at what was quite possibly the biggest human they had ever seen. At what looked to possibly be 220 cm tall, they couldn't even see his face from inside the doorframe, but his extraordinarily pale torso was ripped with muscles that his massive shirt did a poor job of covering. His arms which wrapped around the giddy Togruta were covered in dark hair. It was almost comical, the size difference between the pair.

Breaking the kiss, an extremely smooth, deep voice cooed to the woman its owner held, "Gràinne! _B'fhearr liom féin thú ná céad bó bainne!"_

"_Séamus! Is breá liom an oiread sin! Chaill mé tú agus smaoinigh tú ort gach lá amháin! __Oi ! Caithfidh tú a fheiceáil cé a bhuail mé inné inné! Tá deirfiúr agam! Deirfiúr beo! Is cosúil nach labhraíonn sí ach Angla-Shacsanach áfach."_

Bending to reveal the man's face, a smooth-shaven one with a chiseled jawline and laughing green eyes, Séamus introduced himself, "I'm yer sister's beau, Séamus O'Neill. Ye are?"

"A-Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka stuttered. She didn't even know any humanoid could get this gigantic. He stood almost a meter over her once he was fully inside, and his head just barely brushed the ceiling as he stood at his full height.

It was all Barriss could do to keep her mouth from hanging open "Hi. Barriss Offee. Friend of Ahsoka's."

"Aye, a pair of beaour ye are. I see beauty runs in yer blood."

Ahsoka giggled nervously, "Yeah, umm. So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a merchant. Just came back from selling linens in Constantinople. Spakin' o' which, Gràinne, I brought ye a gift."

"Séamus, ye comin' back safe was gift enough."

Séamus took out his equally massive bag and pulled out a bolt of fine fabric. "It's silk from Greece, a royal fabric for me darlin' princess."

"Oh, Séamus!" she exclaimed before running into another embrace, not jumping this time, and nuzzling her face into his chest and his massive hands began to pet the back of her head.

Freya snapped at them. "Oi! Ye can snog all ye want later, but now it's time fir supper!" she exclaimed as she placed another gigantic helping of haggis in the middle of the table and Argus poured more beer.

Barriss smiled in pain at the revelation, leaning over she asked, "How much more haggis do you think we'll have to eat?"

"I liked it. Although I wish I didn't know what was in it. Swap my bread for your haggis?"

"Please."


	4. Caibideil 4

Disclaimer: I don't still speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in.

Caibideil 4

Barriss and Ahsoka quietly exchanged foodstuffs as the latter tried her hardest to not remember what was in her food, while Gràinne kept loving eyes on her giant love. Barriss had to admit it was strange; despite knowing it was clearly a different person the idea, and image, of Ahsoka's face making goo-goo eyes at anyone was difficult to imagine. As Gràinne twirled a lek around her finger, she chattered away to her love in what seemed to be a third language from her somewhat antiquated version of Basic or Gaelic, although similar to the latter. Her father tried his best to look intimidating to Séamus. It didn't work in the slightest, at least nobody else thought he was intimidating compared to Séamus, who neither Jedi wanted to be on the bad side of, but it was still amusing to watch him try.

As Séamus downed his fifth pint, which compared to the rest of him seemed more like a shot glass, he began regaling his journey to this place called "Constantinople," which was apparently the capital of some empire called "Eastern Rome," and what rumors he heard of the "Far East" from there. Barriss was a tad confused by the empire's name considering she had heard their hosts talking of a place called Rome being just a holy city, completely different from a massive empire, but she didn't question it, probably just a "manly man" trying to impress his girl. She let him have his fun instead of asking questions. "I heard from a Persian that some nomad warlord off his nut fancies himself an emperor sent from his heathen gods," he said, "Said to have invaded the north part of the China. I don't believe a word of it me-self, but I guess we'll see what comes of this 'Genghis Khan' feller, if he exists. Seems a good yarn at any rate."

Gràinne seemed completely lost in his words, as if ready to melt in a moment's notice, when Freya coughed to get her attention. Suddenly remembering, "Oh! Séamus, ya know how, well, different I am?"

"Aye, ya literally fell from heaven, me wee angel."

She giggled and continued, "Well me sister's offered to take me to where she comes from… where I came from."

Séamus put his pint on the table and glares at Ahsoka, who fights every instinct to try and melt into the floor for a completely different reason than her sister. Her hand does hover over her lightsaber though, just in case. "And what about our wedding?"

"I'll be back in time fir it she says." Gràinne replied. Barriss and Ahsoka's eyes both grew wide with realization: she had mentioned _nothing _about a time crunch. She said she was engaged, not that the wedding was happening in the near future! "Please Séamus, it might be me last chance to finally get some answers."

"What does yer Da say about it?" Séamus asked, attempting to pass his need to deny his love her dream to another.

"He says I can if ye agree to it," she replies with a beaming smile, fluttering her eyelids sweetly, "I would have asked ye regardless though."

Séamus eyed Argus for leaving him with this issue. He thought of a way to reject her request without starting an argument, which would lead to yelling, which would lead to her crying, which always hurt to see. Gràinne knew how to play him, whether she knew it or not. Thinking he came up with a suitable answer, he looks at her and inhales, only to see her big, blue eyes. Her hopeful eyes yearning to know, longing to breathe free of the burden of being the monster everyone thought her to be; everyone aside from himself and her parents of course. What was he doing? He was physically incapable of telling her "No." He came to a decision, "Only if I can come wit' ye. I have to keep an eye on ye, keep ye safe."

Gràinne pounced on her fiancé laughing almost maniacally with joy, knocking him to the floor. She was seeing her birthplace and spending alone time with Séamus? Could it possibly get any better? No, no it could not.

Argus sighed in defeat and said, "Alright, if yer goin' I have a gift for ye."

Freya added, "But ye aren't leaving tonight! Ye'll go in tae mornin'."

Argus nodded, "I'll give it to ye then. Fir now, git to bed… You have a long trip to rest fir."

Nodding, Barriss and Ahsoka stood and walked to their spots, Barriss in the barn and Ahsoka in the field. Settling into her spot, Ahsoka gazed at the cloudy sky and smiled, she wasn't a fan of this planet, but she had to admit it was quite tranquil at times as she closed her eyes to sleep. It immediately began pouring rain, which caused her eyelids to instantly snap back open. Running to the house, she thought _It's a wee bit closer than the barn, and Barriss might throw me from the window again with my sheep allergy. Wait, did I just use the phrase "a wee bit?" Am I seriously already going native on this Force-forsaken rock? I can't wait to get home and away from here forever! Argh! _Knocking on the door frantically, Freya opened it to let Ahsoka in, dripping across the floor.

"Oi! You'll catch ye death a cold in these wet clothes," Freya exclaimed, "Borrow a nightgown of Gràinne's and change!" as Gràinne tossed Ahsoka the aforementioned garment.

Looking around to see if there was a second room which she was unaware of, she found nothing. "Umm… Where?"

"Where yer standin'! Unless ye want to change out in the rain!"

Yep. Ahsoka _loathed _any and all time she was forced to spend on this planet. Grabbing a blanket and holding it up with the Force to make a tiny changing room, she dropped her soaked minidress and stockings on the floor then put on the nightgown. She dropped the blanket as she picked up her clothes, which Freya snatched and put over the fire to dry.

"Ye can sleep with yer sister," she casually remarked pointing her head towards Gràinne laying on a straw and cloth mat on the floor, smiling.

Yawning and not having much other choice, Ahsoka laid next to Gràinne and quickly passed out. The next morning, she woke to find her sister almost totally enveloping her and Séamus missing. _Did he leave? Change his mind about going?_ she wondered, only to be answered when Séamus quietly opened the door wearing chainmail and helmet, carrying a gigantic axe and shield on his back. "Top o' the mornin' to ye…" he paused as if hesitant to risk saying the wrong name and sparking an argument, "Ahsoka?" Ahsoka nodded. Séamus was visibly relieved, clearly having never had this problem before with his fiancé's somewhat distinct appearance. "Good. It's about time we get ready to leave for wherever yer homeland might be." He knelt down to where the Togruta twins laid and ever so gently nudged his beloved awake. "Darlin'? _Acushla? Tá sé ar maidin mo chroí grá."_

Gràinne cooed softly as she opened her eyes and yawned, getting off of her sister and leaning up to kiss Séamus, lifting his helmet slightly to do so. "_Maidin mhaith, _Séamus_ mo __cushlamachree."_

_Barf,_ thought Ahsoka as she grabbed her now dry clothes from hanging over the extinguished fireplace and peeked outside to see if there was any chance of yet another ill-timed rain. The sky seemed overcast, as it seemed to always be. Chancing it, she ran around the back of the house and dropped the nightgown to change into her normal clothes. Gràinne bounded around the corner before Ahsoka had the chance to put her clothes back on and asked, "When are we, oh!"

Ahsoka screamed, tried to cover herself, and threw some kind of vegetable at her sister, narrowly missing as she ducked back around the corner. Hurriedly pulling her dress over herself to avoid any more accidental exposures and thanking the Force that if anyone had to see her changing it was someone who looked exactly like her. She had changed and bathed in the communal showers at the Temple before, but tried to avoid it if at all possible, preferring to change in her own quarters and the shower in the fresher she shared with Anakin. War had made her used to many, many things most people would never have to deal with and was well acquainted with being in very, very close proximity to the men, but this was the one luxury she held to fervently. "What could you possibly want right now?" she asked, irritated at this blatant violation of privacy, a concept apparently nonexistent to the locals.

"I wan' to know when we're leavin'." Gràinne asked, peeking around the corner to ensure her sibling was fully dressed and lacked any more turnips to fling at her.

"Immediately."

"Alright then… Ye know, we have the same birt'mark."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Argus entered his smithy and unburied the sword from under his aprons, tent canvas, and heavy blankets. It was his masterpiece, handcrafted from the finest Damascus Steel he could get his hands on, a hilt of the smoothest leather and strongest oak and overlain with a splash of gold, encasing a near-perfect tang. The crossguard was encrusted with gold and inlayed emeralds at each end, with a curved cross proudly sitting in the center. The scabbard, he enlisted the aid of Séamus for and acquired jewels and pearls from all across his trade network to insert within the ash wood scabbard overlain with silver and bronze. Unsheathing his handiwork to gaze upon it, the blade sang as it was pulled from its container. Turning it just to the right angle it read the words,_ A nighean nan Nèamh, solas na beatha_, (trans: Beloved Daughter from Heaven, the Light of My Life). The scabbard alone was worth more than his entire homestead, a blade fit for an emperor, and nothing less would do for his cherished baby girl. With a tear in his eye he swung the blade once more, ensuring it was just the right weight balance. To balance a claymore was a difficult task, as the blade alone would have come to Gràinne's shoulders. Testing the sharpness he held up a length of canvas and cut it to pieces with almost no effort. It was indeed perfect. Ensuring the note was still tied to the end of the hilt, he returned to his house to find Barriss and Ahsoka chatting with Séamus and Freya while Gràinne told their collie Aodh goodbye.

Choking back a tear, Argus called to her as he climbed the hill to the farmhouse, "Gràinne! I planned on makin' this yer weddin' present, but ye'll need it more now." As he unveiled the sword, all jaws dropped, including Ahsoka who had seen it but horribly misinterpreted the elegance of the thing, and Séamus who had some inkling of what the jewels and gold his soon-to-be father-in-law kept pestering him for but was purposefully kept out of the loop for their true purpose.

Gràinne was overcome with emotion and hugged her father, crying into his shoulder, "It's beautiful, Da!"

He pulled her as close to him as he possibly could and kissed the top of her head, while Freya also came in to hug her. They said their final goodbyes in Gaelic and Gràinne turned to go with her sister, her sister's friend, and her fiancé. Just in sight of the farmhouse, Grainne turned back and waved to her parents, the only family she had ever known. As the two pairs went over the hill, Freya allowed herself to collapse into tears, as Argus silently cried as well, holding tight to his wife.

**A/N: Well, that went down harder than I was planning. Next ****Caibideil will be a tad more lighthearted as Gràinne and Séamus react to the first time anyone from Earth has ever flown (in case you couldn't tell from the mentions of Pope**** Innocent III and Genghis Khan beginning his rule of all Mongols, the year is 1207 A.D.)**


	5. Caibideil 5

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in.

Caibideil 5

Séamus walked slightly ahead of them due to his long stride while Gràinne chattered away with the two Jedi a short distance behind him, asking all sorts of questions, "So when ye say we're goin'far away, are we takin'a boat?"

"Uh, we're definately taking a ship," Barriss answered.

"I've never been on the sea before!" Gràinne noted excitedly, "Séamus says a lot of sailors believe it bad luck for a woman to be on a boat. He doesn't t'ink it, though. Says it can be quite calmin' when you get a chance to watch the waves."

The Jedi stopped in their tracks. Bad luck for women to be on a ship? What kind of backwards hellhole were they leaving? Barriss had to admit that Mirial had some somewhat primitive beliefs and practices but that just seemed ridiculous. She cleared her throat as she started walking again, "So, how did you two meet?"

"Da took me to port two years ago to deliver an axe to a heathen noble. We met not too far from tae noble's longship. He just came from a trip to the kingdom of the Moors and saw me. We were smitten instantly. Ye've seen him be quite tae charmer, me cute little Irish boy."

Ahsoka muttered, "There's nothing _little_ about him."

Gràinne coyly winked, "Well I certainly hope not!"

Barriss had to hide her gagging with a fake cough. "Well we shouldn't be too far from the ship now."

"We're nowhere near tae sea? Unless you came in a norseman's ship?"

Ahsoka started to explain when suddenly a group of bandits rode up in their horses, brandishing their weapons.

"_Thoir seachad na rudan luachmhor agad agus is dòcha gum marbhadh sinn thu gun phian!"_

Gràinne unsheathed her claymore, weilding it with both hands but leading with her left, as Séamus swung his axe into one of the horsemen, bisecting him effortlessly. The Jedi activated their lightsabers. Barriss blocked an incoming arrow, vaporizing it as it came into contact with her sapphire blade. The seeming leader of the highwaymen was flung from his panicking horse and the Togruta twins both went in for the kill, their blades colliding as they struck his chest; metal with lightsaber. Much to Ahsoka's shock, the sword wasn't destroyed afterwards. She had heard of a few rare metals being able to withstand lightsaber cuts but had never encountered any until today. Gràinne was more so shocked at her sister's weapon: so similar to her own but glowing and hidden in a small tube. The surviving bandits soon fled in a mad panic from this hopeless battle after Barriss picked up one with the Force and flung him towards a cliff, only to be smacked dead to the ground with Séamus's massive axe blade. They were willing to rob travelling farmers and nobles, not giants and witches.

Extinguishing their blades, the Jedi scanned the area to try and sense any further incoming threats and felt nothing. Nodding, they walked towards their ship, coming to the ravine which started this whole adventure. Gràinne stopped at the bridge, which caused Ahsoka to look back in confusion, "Something wrong?"

"I've… I've ne'er crossed this bridge before. This is the borderlands of the McGuffin clan."

Ahsoka half-smiled at her sibling's inexperience. She put a hand on Gràinne's shoulder and nodded, saying "Our ship is just over that hill." She may not have been a fan of the planet, in fact she never wanted to be within 100 parsecs of it ever again, but her sister seemed able to hold her own in a fight, make the occasional dirty joke, and was overall far from the innocent child she had first assumed. She was growing to like her sister.

Gràinne smiled back as Séamus and Barriss waved them to come over. Crossing the bridge and climbing the hill, Ahsoka gazed upon a very welcome sight, the metallic box of the _Twilight_ sitting right where she had left it. "There's our ticket home," she said, nudging her twin who looked clearly confused. Ahsoka laughed, "You'll see."

Lowering the platform, she and Barriss casually strolled up into the cargo bay while Séamus and Gràinne cautiously made their way up into the metal box. Ahsoka showed them their room, which Séamus promptly banged his head on the doorframe, allowing a few swears to slip out despite being in front of women. Gràinne cooed over his head but gawked at the room.

"Never had me own room before."

"Yep, you and Séamus will stay here while we're on our way."

Gràinne's eyes widened fir a moment, "Me and Séamus will stay together?"

"Yep." Barriss replied, willfully ignoring Gràinne's slow smile as she eyed the giant. "Anyway, we'll get to flying soon."

_"Flying?!" _Gràinne practically screamed, terrified at the thought. Séamus was frozen, wide-eyed at the idea of people flying of all things.

"It's fine. You might even like it." Ahsoka reassured them. "Just get settled in and we'll let you know when we get off the ground." Gràinne slowly nodded, trying and somewhat failing to hide her terror at the thought of actually leaving the surface, her hand absent-mindedly grasping Séamus's.

After the door swished shut, the Jedi walked up to the cockpit and ignited the engines. Ignoring the frightened shriek from her sister as the _Twilight_ lifted off, Ahsoka began to chart a course for Coruscant. It should take approximately three to four days of hyperspace travel according to the navicomputer. As the ship entered orbit, she nodded to Barriss who pulled up the Council on the comms system.

"Masters, we are now en-route to Coruscant now. We are taking Ahsoka's sister and her fiancé."

"Her fiancé?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"It's the only way we could get her family to agree."

"I see. In that case, I suppose the only thing to ask would be for your impressions of the planet."

"To be honest master," Ahsoka began before suddenly falling into a violent sneezing and coughing fit.

"I found the planet beautiful, but the locals are rather primitive," Barriss answered, "Nothing that continued contact can't fix, although admittedly they have a few strange superstitions."

"Such as?" Shaak Ti asked genuinely curious.

"Well for one, women on boats is considered bad luck." At this information all female members of the Council began laughing uncontrollably.

At this point Ahsoka was able to get somewhat of a hold of herself and answer, "I'm allergic to the entire planet. I don't know why I'm sneezing and coughing so much now though. It's almost like," she said glancing over her shoulder. She paused before standing and facing away from the Council, "How did you get here?!"

"Baa," replied Angus the sheep.

Closing the call after the Council's questions were answered or they just got sick of hearing Ahsoka hacking, sneezing, and verbally abusing the sheep, Barriss led Angus to the cargo bay and as far away from Ahsoka as she could get him. Afterwards, she decided to check on their passengers and knocked on the door, opening it to find Gràinne cuddled into Séamus's arms, wide-eyed and shaking as her beau was petting her back lek to try and calm the both of them down, she smiled and turned around to find Angus right behind her. Hatching an idea she opened the door again and lightly pushed the scarily intelligent sheep into their room and closed it back.

Ensuring that everything was running properly Ahsoka looked around to find something to do for the next four days. She eyed a small black notebook in Barriss's seat. Figuring it was another one of the books that Barriss regularly borrowed from the Temple archive. Picking it up, she flipped to a random page. She started reading where she flipped to:

_My Sweet,_

_How I long to feel the warmth of your embrace once more,_

_The taste of your lips pressed against mine,_

_Your beauty wraps you on a heavenly glow,_

_To melt into your arms, your kiss, my sole desire._

She cocked an eyebrow marking; She never assumed Barriss to be one for loved cheesy poems

_My Love, _

_I yearn for you daily._

_To love and embrace you forevermore,_

_The warmth of your embrace I crave,_

_To envelop my arms around your body,_

_To feel your kiss, melting into mine._

Ahsoka's interest was piqued; she had no doubt that she was definitely going to tease Barriss over her guilty pleasure.

_My Darling,_

_Our love shall never die,_

_My heart aches for you within my breast,_

_Every minute we remain apart,_

_Torture for your lover._

_My body craves your touch,_

_The softness of your lips on my-_

At this point Barriss's poetry book started to get much lewder in nature and Ahsoka's montrals darkened with each successive line. Then she noticed that the book was not typed, but handwritten… in Barriss's handwriting. With this realization her montrals were almost black in embarrassment. Had she just read her best friend's diary by mistake? Closing the book and reaching to put it back in Barriss's seat when she came in and saw Ahsoka holding her notebook.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss asked in a panic, "What are you reading?!"

"I swear I thought it was-!" Ahsoka defended as Barriss nearly tackled her.

"Give me that!" Barriss cried out, snatching the book from Ahsoka's grasp. Nearly hyperventilating in the fear of having been caught, she could only hope that Ahsoka had mistaken her exceptionally neat handwriting for type and thought she had been reading generic poems on the topics of love and lust.

"I thought you had borrowed it from the archives." Ahsoka finished, quickly throwing Barriss's last hope out the airlock. As the Mirialan blushed furiously, she sat down and attempted to ignore the incident ever happened. "So, when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Barriss squeaked out.

"That my best friend has a huge crush on somebody? Maybe even seeing somebody?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, especially when I don't know which poems you read." Ahsoka answered, and Barriss buried her face in her hands in humiliation. "Of course you read _those_ ones."

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" Ahsoka asked.

"No!" Barriss snapped.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Only when I don't get what I want."

"I'm not giving in."

"I bet I can guess."

Barriss glared at Ahsoka.

"Gree?"

"Eww."

Subconsciously hovering her hand over her lightsaber, "Lux Bonteri?"

"No."

Ahsoka thought about some of the details she had read, "Ion Papanoida?"

"No."

"Come on, how can it not be him? You only know a few Pantoran boys and only one in the public limelight."

Barriss sighed and quietly replied, "Who said it was a _boy?_"

"O-Oh."

Barriss nodded, "This isn't how I wanted to come out of the closet."

"Barriss," Ahsoka reassured her, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder, "That's nothing to be ashamed of. I know a lot of Mirialans don't approve of gay relationships but there is _nothing_ wrong with you."

Barriss smiled, "So, you're not grossed out or uncomfortable around me?"

"Of course not!" Ahsoka replied, almost laughing at the absurdity of the thought. "But, you still have to tell me who she is."

"Seriously?!"

"Tell me!" Ahsoka pleaded

"Fine," Barriss finally relinquished, "Chuchi."

Ahsoka's eyes widened to nearly the size of dinner plates, "How long have you two been together?"

"A year next week."

Ahsoka was surprised but now somewhat irritated, "So my two best friends have been dating each other for a year and neither one thought to tell me?"

"Ahsoka, you refuse to acknowledge that you and Lux are obviously into each other and how you're almost obsessively protective of him."

"Ah! I, but- what?" Ahsoka laughed, "We're, we are _not."_ Barriss looked at her with an expression of obvious disbelief. "Ok fine, we may have kissed once or… five times."

Now it was Barriss's turn to pester Ahsoka for details with childish teasing. It was going to be a long trip.


	6. Caibideil 6

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in.

Caibideil 6

Three days of hyperspace travel, endlessly chasing a sheep, awkward moments where doors were not locked, Barriss and Ahsoka quietly teasing one another over their boy/girlfriends, and many, many of Séamus's sea shanties, and they finally dropped into orbit around Coruscant. Ahsoka called Gràinne to the cockpit to show her the city planet. Gràinne was completely dumbstruck somewhere between terror and awe, as her sister and Barriss chuckled.

"We'll be landing soon, go get ready," Barriss informed her, "You're going to meet a lot of… strange people."

Gràinne could barely take her eyes off the window as she blankly nodded and turned around, picking up Angus just as the sheep was trotting into the cockpit. She walked into the room to find Séamus putting on his chainmail atop his thick wool and canvas tunics, and his Norseman's helm sitting beside him on their night table waiting to be donned. She took out her pack and picked one of her nicer, less wrinkled fleece dresses and pulling it over herself before slinging her claymore's scabbard strap over her shoulder. Slipping on her shoes, she grabbed her pack and bagpipe just as Ahsoka came to land.

Padmé, Riyo, Anakin, Luminara, a few other ambassadors and Senators, and most of the Council was waiting at the spaceport for the _Twilight_. Despite pride being against the Code, Luminara felt nothing but when it came to her now-former Padawan's first solo mission as a knight. Having hid a half smile she watched the _Twilight _touch down on the landing pad, she silently recited the little talk she had prepared to give her. Typical "You're a grown woman now," "I'm greatly impressed with how far you've come," and "Your actions are your responsibility alone, but if you ever need guidance I am always there."

Anakin chatted with Obi-Wan about Ahsoka suddenly having an identical twin sister, "So how alike did they look in the holo-calls?"

"Well, like twins. I think her sister is a little taller though."

"Did she say her name?"

"Grain or something like that."

"Weird, but I guess if it's their culture."

Padmé was excited to meet Ahsoka's sibling and learn about her planet, maybe try to integrate them into the larger galaxy. Riyo feigned interest as Padmé went on about it, and while it was definitely an interesting topic seeing her girlfriend for the first time in weeks was what she was really here for.

The door opened and revealed a small, fluffy, white herbivore that most of those present aside from the Council had never seen before. "Baa!" it bleated, trotting out of the _Twilight_, followed by Barriss and Ahsoka, the latter of whom was keeping far away from the creature and covered her mouth and nose. Closely behind her was Ahsoka's twin sister, who shared her every appearance save for being a few centimeters taller and wearing what was quite possibly the gaudiest, most plaid dress any of them had ever laid their eyes on.

Gràinne was somewhat afraid of what was at the bottom of the ramp, from how Barriss and Ahsoka were reacting to them they were probably friends, but what kind of creatures they were she had no idea at all. One of them looked like a walking squid and another some type of deformed leprechaun! Did that one have horns? Was she walking into Hell? She lifted her left hand towards her sword for reassurance and looked back at Séamus behind her. The sight of what looked like an older version of herself and her sister made her feel slightly more at ease especially when he came out, massive axe in hand ready to protect her should anything go down.

"Barriss," Luminara began with a smile, "I am impressed and more than a little proud of how far you've come."

Barriss's eyes lit up, she had never heard her former master say she was proud of her before, "R-Really?"

"Yes Barriss, you're a grown woman going on solo missions now, a full knight of the Republic, and _who or what is that!_" Luminara practically yelled at the sight of the giant of a man behind Ahsoka's doppelgänger.

"That's Ahsoka's sister's fiancé. I thought the Council would have informed you about that?"

"They left out a few details," Luminara replied completely distracted by the absolute unit in front of her.

Séamus put a reassuring hand on Gràinne's shoulder as they walked out, not sure why these, creatures, were gawking at her. All he knew was that if any of them threatened to harm his precious little angel he would massacre their entire family and make them watch, as any gentleman defending his bride-to-be's honor would do. Reaching the group of people, he slammed his axe head into the ground at their feet, cracking the metal and stone structure, to show his intentions are friendly but to also demonstrate his willingness and ability to kill them all if need be.

Senator Halle Burtoni from Kamino practically had credit signs in her eyes at the sight of him and Barriss could have sworn she heard a barely audible _"ca-ching," _under her breath. One thing the Kaminoan factories were having issues with was the stretching of the Fett DNA. Unbeknownst to most outside of Kamino the DNA was stretched dangerously thin and was resulting in more and more deformed clones, meaning they needed to get new samples fast. _This_, _absolute unit_ of a man would be the perfect replacement template!

Anakin blinked a bit at the man who stood nearly half a meter taller than him, and he was by no means short, glance at the axe that was nearly as big as Barriss was, and then to Ahsoka's lookalike. Clearing his throat he said, "Welcome to Coruscant Grain, and your name is…"

"Séamus O'Neill."

"And me name's Gràinne MacGuffin ye doaty bassa, hackit face like a skelped erse! " Gràinne snapped at him, quite insulted that he had called her by the wrong name, "Jessie oaf-looking schooner, milk-drinking shilpit!"

Most of those present were taken aback by this seemingly timid girl suddenly snapping and yelling what was assumed to be insults at him. Anakin simply chuckled, "Yep, she's Ahsoka's sister."

"Scabby roaster," Gràinne huffed, finishing her tirade.

After a few more introductions were made, Windu ordered the recently returned Jedi to report to the Council chambers later that day to officially hand in their full report and the Councilors departed. Padmé couldn't get over how cute and clueless Gràinne was, "I'm Padmé Amidala, a friend of Ahsoka's. If you want, you can borrow some of my clothes while you get settled in. Around here you might want to wear something less…"

She paused to think of a word, which Anakin jokingly interjected, "Hideous?"

Gràinne unsheathed her claymore and held the blade right to his throat while Séamus was more than ready to smack his head a kilometer from his neck. "`Shut yer geggie ye nyaff scrote!" she yelled, positively foaming at the mouth at his insult to her clan tartan.

"Plaid," Padmé finished, trying to defuse the situation and possibly save her imbecile husband's life. "Something less plaid. Plaid isn't that fashionable here. For the record I think your dress is very pretty though."

Gràinne scowled at this pretentious dobber with a smart mouth and sheathed her blade, with Séamus following suit putting his axe back on its hook on his back. "I'd like that ma'am. Tank ye."

Meanwhile Riyo and Barriss were almost totally oblivious to the near murder less than four meters away from them. Even Ahsoka noticed the tension and desire between the two. Walking up behind Barriss as Riyo laughingly explained that she had to leave. Despite her laughter, her pain was obvious as she had to leave Barriss so soon after having not seen her for weeks.

Ahsoka nudged Barriss to get her attention, "Go with her."

"Ahsoka," Barriss began.

"Shut it!" Ahsoka quietly hissed, "You have been running around for two weeks and those poems and love notes you wrote clearly show you want to be with her more than anything."

"I do want to be with her but-"

"No buts!"

"Ahsoka you know we have things to do."

"Barriss Esmeralda Offee!" Ahsoka snapped, "Go disappear with your girlfriend for a few hours! Now! I'll cover for you!"

"Tel you what, if _you_ promise to be honest with Lux about your feelings, I'll toss responsibility to the wind and treat Riyo to an awesome date."

"Deal."

Barriss smiled at her friend. "Thank you Ahsoka," she said before bolting in the direction of the Pantoran Senator, hopping into her speeder, pleasantly surprising the both of them.

"My work here is done." Ahsoka muttered with a smile.


	7. Caibideil 7

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in.

**A/N: Sorry about the length of the last chapter, plumbers and accessor came by to handle the whole water heater blowing up thing so I didn't have as much time and was exhausted by the end of it. I'll try to make up for it here.**

Caibideil 7

A few hours had passed since Ahsoka had landed the ship, and she saw Barriss return to the Temple with a renewed spring in her step. Not ignoring her friend's now thoroughly crumpled clothes, Ahsoka smiled and asked, "Enjoy yourselves?"

"Very much so," Barriss replied with a grin.

"I went ahead and gave the Council our full mission report, I told them you had an emergency."

"Thanks," Barriss said, "I still can't believe you convinced me to shirk my duties like that." She chuckled, "Master Unduli is right, you are a bad influence."

"I prefer to think of myself as your counter-balance."

"So…"

"So… what?"

"Have you called your boyfriend yet?" Barriss asked in a half-mocking tone, pinching Ahsoka's cheek.

"No, Wrinkleball, not yet."

Barriss blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah."

Composing herself Barriss continued with her teasing, "I held up my end of the deal, now you do yours."

"I'm waiting until tomorrow."

"Ahsoka," Barriss started, a look of annoyance on her face.

"I'm not putting it off!" Ahsoka defended, "It's just that tomorrow marks a year and a half since we first met. I thought it'd be more appropriate to say something then."

"Aww, look at you trying to be romantic," Barriss teased, then realized "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, uh, Padmé said she wanted to show her around for a bit. Get her used to Coruscant and maybe get her some more normal-looking clothes?"

Lux walked through the halls of the Senate. It still felt weird to be here, and the glares some Senators gave him hardly made him any more comfortable. He just put his earpiece back in and hit play on his audiobook, _Confidence and Success with the Opposite Sex_. He wasn't sure how effective this guy's "advice" that bordered on outright attacking a woman of interest would be, but at the time the little blurb on the marketplace sounded good.

He had had a small fling with Steela before her untimely death but was generally really bad at flirting, the closest thing he had to "success" was assaulting Ahsoka to get her to shut up during the whole Death Watch debacle. He was determined to tell Ahsoka how her really felt about her. He knew she was a Jedi; he knew she probably didn't feel anywhere near the same way, especially after said Death Watch incident, but he had to get it out in the open if for no other reason than his own sanity. He had heard from Senator Chuchi that she had come back from a mission, and this may be his last chance for who knows how long. The only problem was figuring out where she actually was. Maybe he could stop by and ask Padmé, but she would just laugh and give him some hour-long abstract story where she was obviously the main person in a relationship with a Jedi but would refuse to admit it. Chuchi, admittedly quite understandably, wasn't really a fan of him and was not willing to say if she even knew where Ahsoka was. Barriss was there for some reason and winked at him saying that "She'll find you," before pushing him out of the room and locking the door.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of that but… _there_. She was standing on one of the balconies staring at the Coruscanti cityscape. She was wearing a beautiful turquois dress, form-fitting yet modest, and matching shoes. She seemed somewhat confused, as if having never been to this wing of the Senate yet, which seemed possible, there were some Senators who had been here for decades and still hadn't seen the whole building. The busy sky was the perfect backdrop to her petite frame. He was so concerned with taking in the beautiful sight of the beautiful woman that he almost forgot that he was still listening to his audiobook.

"_When you find a girl you like, you've just gotta go for it man," _the Twi'lek author said, _ "You just gotta go in and tell her, 'Hey! You, me, dinner.' If you just bleed confidence, she'll fall all over ya."_

Turning off his earpiece he nodded, fixed his hair, and took a few deep breaths to hype himself up. Walking right up to Ahsoka, he put an arm around her hip and spun her to face him, "I will go insane if I don't tell you this now, but…" he almost stopped due to his own nerves. No! He had to finish, he had gotten this far already, " I love you! I haven't stopped thinking about our kiss on Carlac. You're all I can think about!" She was struggling to get out of his arms but he stood firm, " So what do you say we go out to dinner, my treat of course, and we'll-" That was the last thing he managed to say before Gràinne punched him in the face, knocking him out.

When Lux woke up, he was lying in a hospital bed. Trying to process what happened, he noticed that he was wearing a neck brace, casts on both arms, had extreme pain in his abdomen and groin, and couldn't even feel his left leg or nose. He wasn't sure if he was blind in his right eye or it was swollen shut, he hoped the latter. Ahsoka sat sheepishly in the corner beside his bed, which caused him to slightly jump, at least as much as his condition allowed him to.

"What was that Ahsoka?! Why did you almost kill me?!"

"Umm, funny story," Ahsoka nervously chuckled.

"Hilarious I'm sure."

"Turns out I have a twin sister I didn't know about until a last week, and you just so happened to meet her."

Lux's open eye twitched slightly. Of course it was just his luck to ask out the _wrong woman_ and to do it as aggressively as he did. Poor girl probably thought she was being attacked by some deranged pervert. Coughing as he tried to sit up, "Well, that explains that."

"So, what was it that you said to her?"

"Uh," Lux paused, wondering if he really wanted to tell her. Of course if he lied then her sister would tell her anyway and he'd look even worse. "Basically that… um… I-I-I love you." Ahsoka's montrals darkened at the sentence. "And I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me in the near future." Ahsoka sat frozen with a hand on his bed, he wasn't quite sure if her look was one of shock or horror, "I-I understand if you don't want to and-"

"Yes," she whispered, almost inaudibly. Repeating herself more loudly she told him, "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Great! I, um, well I'm not sure when I'll be getting out of here. How long was I out?"

"Three days."

Just then a medical droid walked in followed by a Nautolan doctor, "Senator Bonteri! Glad to see you're finally awake. We were starting to worry about you almost as much as your girlfriend was," he said pointing at Ahsoka

"Girlfriend?" Lux asked, looking at her in confusion.

"That's what I was looking for you for when I saw my sister beating you to a bloody pulp."

"I'm sure that was a flattering look for me."

"Just be glad she didn't have her sword on her. That blade's almost as big as I am. No idea how she swings that thing around, but she can do some damage with it."

"I'll count that as a blessing then."

The doctor cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "Anyway, your injuries were pretty extensive when you rolled into the OR. A concussion, seven fractures in your arms, the nose was practically destroyed, a ruptured testicle, a burst appendix, a bruised spleen, substantial nerve damage to your left leg and lower back, six cracked vertebrae, nine slipped discs, 12 cracked ribs,"

"And a mynock in a jogan tree?" Lux joked, actually earning a smirk from the doctor.

"I can see your sense of humor survived unscathed at least," the doctor quipped before continuing, "You'll be able to walk again, but it will take months of physical therapy, perhaps even years."

"Wonderful," Lux replied, "Umm, doctor? Can we have a moment alone please?"

"Of course Senator."

After the doctor and medical droid left the room, he looked at Ahsoka and asked, "So what all happened?"

"While you were out?"

"All of it."

Ahsoka recounted her time in Scotland to him, with him laughing at her newly discovered allergy despite his ribs screaming at him to stop. Finally she told him about Barriss's book, not sparing any details, then smacked the stupid grin off his face when he was enjoying those details.

"Ow!"

"You know you deserved that."

"Did she tell you who it is?"

Ahsoka smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would."

Ahsoka leaned in, "Barriss and Riyo have been dating for a year. They're all about her."

"Huh, well that explains why Barriss shoved me out of Chuchi's office and locked the door behind me."

Ahsoka busted out laughing, almost falling out of her seat. "Anyway I went to go find you to ask you out. I was pretty nervous, I'll admit, but I made a promise to Barriss that if she spent a few hours with Riyo that I'd see you and we'd be honest with each other. That's when I saw a growing crowd of politicians cheering and laughing at something."

"Me getting pummeled?"

"Yep."

Lux made a sort of pained noise, "Well, I think the most injured thing was my pride."

"Anyway, Gràinne was screaming her Scottish gibberish and wailing on your unconscious body. I managed to tackle her to the ground, but I tore Padmé's dress that she was wearing. She bit me a few times while the ambulance arrived, and the crowd dispersed. Still have the marks, pretty sure they're going to scar."

"Wait," Lux asked wide-eyed, "Aren't Togrutas venomous?"

Ahsoka started laughing again, "You actually believe that old myth? We just made that up so people would leave us alone. It didn't work."

"Right," Lux replied somewhat embarrassed, "So where is your sister?"

"Locked in Padmé's apartment at the moment. I think she offered to fix her dress."

"Good luck, I've seen the kinds of things that woman wears."

"Well just be glad her fiancé wasn't there."

"Of course! I aggressively ask out the wrong woman, get my butt kicked, _and_ she's practically married!"

"It took all of Obi-Wan's negotiation skills to convince him to not put his axe through your head while you were out."

"Obi-Wan? Who all knows what happened?"

"Everyone Lux. Literally everyone in the Republic. It's been in the news since it happened, and why it happened. You might have a case for a lawsuit if you want to go after that idiot author."

"I want to try and minimize my humiliation thank you."

"Oh sweetie," Ahsoka chuckled, petting his hair, "It's _way_ too late for that. Oh, and Anakin might also want your head on a spike."

Padmé knocked on Gràinne's door, holding some takeout from Dexter's Diner. "Gràinne, are you hungry?" No answer, but she could have sworn she heard humming. She knocked again and said, "I'm opening the door now."

As it swished open, she saw Gràinne completely absorbed in her sewing, humming and now singing some Gaelic song as she worked: _  
Hù ri rì o hù o  
Ro-ho i o hi o_

_Gaol ise gaol i  
Gaol air Anna ni' n Nill  
Mi dualach mi donn  
Mi mar chuthaig an coill'  
Mi mar smeòraich an craoibh  
Mi gu biorshuilleach binn  
Mi torrach mi trom_

_E o hao-o hao o  
Chan ann le balach mo throm  
Ach leis an lasgaire dhonn  
Mac fir Bhaile nan Long  
Leis an eireadh na suinn  
Leis an diant' an t-òl trom  
Gaol ise gaol i  
Gaol air Anna ni' n Nill_

_Hù ri rì o hù o  
Ro-ho i o hi o_

Padmé was perplexed by the meaning of the song, which she found to be quite pretty and cleared her throat to get Gràinne's attention.

Eventually succeeding, Gràinne put down her needle and thread and asked, "Aye? Met'inks yer dress'll be good as new by sundown."

"That's great. I brought food."

"Oh, great," Gràinne replied, forcing a pained smile. Everything here tasted awful and she couldn't wait to get back to Scotland where she could actually taste the food and not just whatever weird spices that they poured on everything. At least she hoped the spices were that terrible and not the actual meat itself.

Recognizing the expression, "Don't worry, I ordered the blandest thing on the menu for you, no spices at all," she said, revealing a simple nuna sandwich with cheese and chips.

Gràinne crossed herself, _"Beannaich sinn, O Thighearna, agus iad sin, Do thiodhlacan, a tha sinn gu bhith a 'faighinn bho do bholtachd. Tro Chrìosd, ar Tighearna. Amen," _and then tried the sandwich first, finding the meat to be tough and chewy but still relatively good. Like beef almost, something they only ate on rare occasions or feast days. She wasn't a huge fan of the cheese but it was passable.

"You know," Padmé started, "Lux is awake now."

"'Bout time the perverted lust-monger woke up. He t'ought I was me sister? Idiot doesn't een have the decency to be a civilized man to'ards a woman he wants!"

"Okay, um, Gràinne that's the sort of thing," Padmé attempted to reply before being cut off again.

"Another thing, the numpty's useless in a fight. Me sister doesn't have a boyfriend; she's got a girlfriend, that's what he is!"

"G-Gràinne…"

"I mean goin' up and just grabbing a woman by her erse and saying, 'I love ye,' he's aff 'is heid."

"Gràinne…"

"Then he gets knocked out for tree days in one hit? Me nana could take more baytin' than that!"

"We don't solve our problems by punching them Gràinne," Padmé finally managed to spit out, "And he was knocked out for three days because after you knocked him out you _kept _beating him."

"Aye, he deserved it."

Conceding if only to get her to listen Padmé replied, "I'm not saying he didn't, I'm saying don't punch people or bite your siblings so hard that they start bleeding everywhere with a chunk missing from their arm."

"T'ey sewed it back on!"

At this point Padmé just groaned in frustration.

"Just… don't… do it again. Please."

At the Temple, Anakin and Séamus were fuming in the courtyard. Both wanted Bonteri dead for different reasons while Obi-Wan was trying to calm them both down, as he had been the past three and a half days. It seemed like whenever he managed to prevent one from going on a killing spree the other was worked up again. At this point he was exhausted and half ready to give up. "Why not blow off some steam with some training Anakin. If need be imagine Lux's face on the droid until you've killed him enough times to sate your anger?"

Before Anakin could respond, Séamus stood, grabbing his axe from the nearby wall and started brandishing it towards Anakin, "Aye, Kenobi, but why not fight each other?"

Anakin smirked, "Alright then, let me grab something that isn't a lightsaber. Wouldn't want to make your pretty axe scrap metal."

Séamus began to guffaw at the tiny man's arrogance. "I'll give ye 'til tomorrow. First ting in tae mornin'."

"You're on," Anakin replied, shaking Séamus's large hand.

Obui-Wan shook his head but figured it was better than them teaming up to murder a Republic Senator and walked away. At the other end of the courtyard, he noticed Masters Secura and Unduli staring up in the branches of the large tree. "Masters? What seems to be the concern?" he asked.

"How did he get up there?" Aayla asked to no one in particular.

"Baa," replied Angus the sheep, before taking in a mouthful of leaves.


	8. Caibedeil 8

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in.

**A/N: I'm aware some of the songs I mention weren't written until a few centuries later, just ignore that inaccuracy for theme's sake.**

Caibideil 8

Ahsoka exited the taxi speeder and paid the driver accordingly. Taking adeep breath, she knew she would never be able to live this incident down. As soon as she walked into the Temple, a group of younglings started giggling, including some she had taken to get their lightsaber crystals. What was the girl's name again? Katooni, that's right, she started the teasing with: _"Lux and Ahsoka sitting in a tree!"_

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ the others answered. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at their childish antics. It was the _Masters_ she was really worried about.

"_First comes love!"_

"_Then comes marriage!"_

Quinlan Voss overheard them as he walked by, looking somewhat hungover. He was one of those Jedi that could be considered a party animal at times so Ahsoka ignored his appearance until:

"_Then comes abrupt and tragic miscarriage."_

She froze and the children stopped their singing.

"_Then comes Blame,_

_Then Despair,_

_Two hearts broken beyond repair._

_Ahsoka leaves Lux,_

_All he gets is the tree._

_D-I-V-O-R-C-E."_

He finished his, interesting, take on the children's rhyme with a swig from a flask he hid under his robe and stumbled off to whatever he was doing.The younglings stated to awkwardly disperse while Ahsoka stood frozen in horror and discomfort. "Master Voss? Are, are you alright?" If he heard her, he was ignoring her, continuing his bastardized and depressing rhyme scheme as he stumbled away.

Barriss was eating a light lunch in the courtyard and waved her over. Ahsoka came to the bench Barriss was sitting at and took a seat beside her. Barriss smiled and offered her part of her fish sandwich, which Ahsoka gladly accepted having not eaten in a day and a half. "So," Barriss began, "I take it you were honest with each other?"

"Shut up Barriss," Ahsoka retorted betwixt bites, "We've already been made into a galactic laughingstock I don't need to have you add to it."

"Sorry, you know I couldn't resist."

"Apology _not_ accepted. I'm just trying to avoid most of the masters until it blows over."

"I don't think that's going to happen for years." Barriss replied honestly. "It's not every day that a Republic Senator, and former Separatist, tries to harass a Jedi, gets her sister instead, and gets sent to the hospital by some crazed Togruta out for blood and screaming in, what was it that reporter described it as, 'elvish.'"

"Not helping," Ahsoka observed in irritably.

"Just repeating what everybody's saying."

"And it might slip from an anonymous source that Riyo's about to be the first openly gay Senator from Pantora."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Alright I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"So, how bad were the injuries?"

"His or mine?"

"Yes."

"He'll be in a wheelchair for the foreseeable future after he gets out of the hospital but doc's hopeful that he'll be able to walk again in the next six to nine months, and he had to have emergency surgery to remove a few organs damaged beyond repair, I managed to get the bite taken out of my arm sewn back on. Stitches come out in two weeks."

"Ow."

"Yep," Ahsoka remarked, "So how have things been here?"

"A few rumors going around, some contradicting each other," Barriss informed her.

"As rumors usually do."

"There was talk about expelling you from the Order after it was found out that Lux wasn't just some pervert hellbent on taking you and that the feelings were actually mutual."

"As I expected."

"Then Master Skywalker and Master Plo Koon both threatened to walk if they did expel you. Having both the Chosen One and a Council member up and leave would be horrible for morale for the military and civilian sectors alike."

"Master Plo too?" Ahsoka asked in surprise, she figured Anakin would pull a stunt like that but normally Master Plo wouldn't seem the type, even if they were close.

"Like I said, just a rumor."

"Ok, what else?"

"Skywalker and Séamus and going to start sparring in about an hour or so, a few padawans are excited about watching it and I'm pretty sure I heard a few knights and masters placing bets on whether the Chosen One or the Giant wins."

"Pretty sure lightsaber beats huge axe."

"Anakin wanted it to be fair so he's borrowing Gràinne's claymore."

"Well, he's dead."

"Want to put a few credits in the pot?" Barriss asked

"Nah," Ahsoka answered, "Besides isn't gambling technically against the rules?"

"So is owning more than one dress," Barriss shrugged, "It's apparently one of those things that nobody really bothers with as long as its kept to an acceptable level and doesn't become an addiction."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, I'm starting to figure out a lot of Jedi are huge hypocrites."

"Honestly? Not even surprised at this point."

Masters Unduli, Fisto, and Ti were walking about their own business and stopped to speak with the young Jedi. "Afternoon Padawan Tano, Barriss," Luminara greeted them.

"Good afternoon masters," the pair replied in unison, bowing their heads momentarily.

"Are you planning on watching Skywalker and O'Neill spar later?" Kit Fisto asked, genuinely curious but also trying to get a read on whether he should change his bet by getting some last-minute information from Anakin's Padawan.

"Probably," Ahsoka answered honestly, "Not planning on betting though."

"W-what?" Shaak Ti laughed semi-nervously, "Jedi don't gamble. I have no idea what you're talking about; that's just a rumor." She quickly composed herself and asked, "But, out of curiosity, if you _were_ planning on betting, for bragging rights of course not money, who would you think would win?"

"If Anakin's not using his lightsaber?" Ahsoka obliged, "Definitely Séamus. I saw him cut through a man in full armor like he was paper just using his axe and muscle alone. If Anakin's just wearing his normal clothes, then you'd be better off putting any credits into his hospital bill than betting on him. "

Fisto's eyes widened as Ti smiled, "Thank you, Ahsoka."

Luminara rolled her eyes, honestly wondering how these idiots got on the Council when she didn't. "It should start around three this afternoon."

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, ladies I need to check on something right quick," Fisto said before running to where Ahsoka and Barriss assumed the gambling money was stashed.

Shaak leaned in and said, "Just so you know, I voted against kicking you out before Plo and Skywalker threatened to leave."

Ahsoka smiled and whispered, "Thank you, speaking of which, where is Master Plo?"

"Honestly? I haven't seen him all day."

A buzz went off on Barriss's commlink, "I don't think I'll be able to watch Skywalker learn a lesson in humility today, I need to leave for a few hours."

Luminara nodded with a grin, "So be it, _former_ Padawan."

In the hospital, Lux was attempting to type a review for the audiobook with his hands restricted by his casts:

_1/5 Stars_

_Worst four credits I've ever had the displeasure to spend. Wish I could give it zero stars. This book is worthless and will only get you injured or killed! I'm going to demand my money back ASAP! Do not recommend!_

_-Lux B._

Satisfied, he closed down his tablet and tried to get some rest until He heard a buzzing sound. Looking at his tablet he saw a notification where had gotten an email reply from the author of the book:

_Hey, aren't you that perv Senator who got his ass kicked by the wrong twin? Tell ya what, I'll put the five credits to your reelection campaign if you take down the review and never bring up having listened to my advice again. I don't want my book to be associated with you._

_-Carloman S._

Before he could snap back, he heard a knock at the door, assuming it was one of the nurses he answered, "Come in." Much to his surprise, Jedi Master Plo Koon entered his hospital room. They had never met in person, but he had heard a lot about the Jedi, both from news reels and Ahsoka reminiscing. "Master Jedi! What brings you here?" Lux asked.

"You know why I'm here Bonteri," Plo replied in his deep baritone, grabbing a chair with the Force to sit in, "It would appear that Little 'Soka has feelings for you."

"Yes sir, and I have feelings for her as well."

"I assume she has told you about how we're connected?"

"Yes sir, Master Jedi, she told me that you found her as a child and brought her to the Temple. She sees you like a surrogate father."

"And I see her as a surrogate daughter," Plo Koon replied. Then he leaned in uncomfortably close to Bonteri's face and threateningly whispered, "Should you ever hurt her in any way, I will make sure that no one finds the pieces of your body."

Lux, thoroughly terrified, answered truthfully, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good talk," was all that Plo said as he stood up. Exiting the room he turned back and replied, "I wish you a speedy recovery Senator."

"T-thank you. Sir."

Padmé was listening to Gràinne play her, what was it she called it again, bagpipe. She could tell that the poor girl was starting to feel homesick and alienated. Even C-3PO couldn't translate what she was saying in Gaelic or Gaeilge with no data on any language even distantly related to them to try and fill in the gaps, but Padmé was trying to pick up a few words just to throw into conversation to try and help the poor girl feel slightly more at home. She only knew a few words though, with no idea on how to read or write it since the spelling rules are a complete nightmare.

However Gràinne was also trying to oblige her by singing to her music in Basic; of course whether that was the original language or a translation Padmé had no idea, but it was still beautiful and displayed Gràinne's eagerness to return to her homeland, despite the torture of living there if even a fraction of what Gràinne's stories told her held true. It grabbed hold of her heart and refused to let go, between Gràinne visibly holding back tears and the woeful moan of her pipes and voice; she had never even seen Scotland and was still holding back tears of her own.

"_By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes,  
Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomon'.  
where me and my true love were ever wont to gae  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomon'.  
O ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak the low,  
An' I'll be in Scotland afore ye;  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomon'.  
'Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen,  
On the steep, steep side o' Ben Lomon',  
Where in purple hue the Hieland hills we view,  
An' the moon comin' out in the gloamin'.  
O ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak the low,  
An' I'll be in Scotland afore ye;  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomon'.  
The wee birdies sing and the wild flow'rs spring,  
And in sunshine the waters are sleepin';  
But the broken heart it kens nae second spring again,  
Tho' the waefu' may cease frae their greetin'  
O ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak the low,  
An' I'll be in Scotland afore ye;  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomon'."_

Padmé covered her mouth for a few moments when Gràinne had finished, taking a few breaths to hold back that stubborn sob caught in her throat. "That was beautiful Gràinne," she managed to choke out, "Did you live close to Loch Lomond?"

"Aye, me family farm was close to it, about half a day's ride from Grianáig where we sold our wool and Da his weapons and armor, while we went to Sunday Mass, and two days ride to Loch Lomond. We'd sometimes go fishing there when we had the chance away from farmwork or smit'ing"

A knock on the door came after her answer and Padmé opened it to reveal Séamus in his usual chainmail and Anakin in his typical half-armor. "What are you doing here?" she asked her husband, not upset that she had an opportunity to see him again but that he had shown up without telling her was unusual.

"We're just here to borrow something from Gràinne for a moment." Anakin answered with a smile.

Before Padmé could react the Scottish Togruta, in full plaid once again, had hopped into Séamus's arms and kissed him passionately, tears streaming from her face from thinking of home and of holding her only living and present connection to her Celtic home. She had her answers as to where she came from and hated it, she hated every second longer they had to stay here. Her home may have hated her, but at least she could understand it, unlike this world of freaks, monsters, and flying contraptions.

Breaking the kiss, Séamus asked her, _"Mo ghaol, càite a bheil do chlaidheamh? Feumaidh sinn fhaighinn air iasad airson beagan mhionaidean."_

_"Tha e ceart thall an sin."_

_"Tapadh leat a ghràidh."_

_"Chuala mi na tha thu a' dèanamh. Breab a asal. "_

"_Tha mi an dùil."_

Grabbing the blade, the pair went back to Anakin's speeder to return to the Temple. Gràinne told Padmé why they needed her sword and she just rolled her eyes, "Boys being boys I suppose. How about I take you around to meet some people. It'll get us both out of this apartment."

"Aye, I'd like t'at."

"No biting or punching though," Padmé warned, "Even if they do deserve it." She paused, "Most of them probably would deserve it though."

"I can still yell at 'em t'ough?"

"I'll let you know."

Back at the Temple, Anakin took out Gràinne's sword from its sheath, how she managed to use that thing he had no idea considering the blade was up to her shoulders when put on the ground. As he swung the blade a few times to get a feel for the sword, gripping solidly with both hands, he quickly realized that the weighting was completely different from a lightsaber. Séamus was laughing at him as he polished his axe head, "Go on then, is it yer first time usin' a sword?" Anakin noticed a but of a crowd gathering around them to watch, younglings and padawans fascinated at Anakin and the giant while most knights and masters seem genuinely amazed at the stunning claymore with its gilded and bejeweled sheath and hilt, and the way the Coruscanti sun glinted off the blade, casting a reflection of the message _Nighean ghràdhaich bho neamh, solas mo bheatha _on the ground and walls with its swirling letters and shimmering beauty.

"Are ye ready then lass?" Séamus called to him mockingly.

Gripping the hilt and taking a Form IV, Ataru, opening stance: right foot back and the blade held vertically, Anakin nodded, signaling the start of the duel. Séamus smiled, gripping his axe in combat stance. Taking the initiative, Anakin lunged at Séamus, who was surprisingly swift given his size and quickly dodged the blow to spin and strike at Anakin's back. Anakin used his momentum and the sword's weight to fall into a roll out of Séamus's reach. Séamus however was not relenting and charged at Anakin, swinging the axe around his hands in one fell swing and bringing it down to where Anakin had landed. Rolling out of the way of the axe, Anakin narrowly avoided having his skull caved in when Séamus landed his blade on the stone ground, cracking it around his weapon. Leaping to his feet, but also slightly off balance from the weight of the claymore, Anakin swung at Séamus, the blade making contact with his chainmail armor sending sparks flying.

Séamus responded by swinging his axe at his assailant's neck, but was blocked by the claymore's parry, the sound of metal and oak clashing together let loose a ringing sound as Jedi applauded and cheered. Their celebration was cut short by Séamus elbowing Anakin in the nose, sending him stumbling back as he tried to gather his senses, blood pouring from his likely broken nose. Shaking his head, Anakin charged at the giant who expertly used his armor to his advantage and caught the blade in the crotch of his elbow and forced it under his shoulder, gripping it with two joints and rendering it totally immobile and useless. With a headbutt, Séamus's helm made contact with Anakin's body, having ducked his head out of the way but not his shoulder. With a sickening _crack_ Anakin yelled in pain as he involuntarily let go of the claymore with his left hand, allowing Séamus to overpower his right and yank it from his grasp, making sure not to break his fiancé's blade or else he'd be in the hospital bed right beside Lux, with even more severe injuries.

Enraged and injured, Anakin grabbed Séamus's axe with the Force and pulled it from his grip towards his mechanical hand and uninjured arm. How he planned on using an axe as big as Barriss was with only one hand he wasn't sure but-

_Crack!_ He nearly lost consciousness when the claymore's hilt contacted his skull, sending him flying across the courtyard to smack against a tree. He could barely see anything, but it looked as if Séamus was holding the sword by the blade and using it as a hammer as opposed to a traditional sword, all five of him! Coughing he muttered a barely audible, "I yield," the yelled, "I yield!"

Séamus walked up to him, stabbed the sword into the dirt and helped Anakin stand up, giving him a pat on the back, "Aye, that was a good fight! Ye really had me goin' for a moment there! I wish the pirates I've had to deal with were half as skilled as ye! It'd make me job more fun!"

Leaning on Séamus for support, Anakin was led to the healers to fix his injuries while the crowd of Jedi, half surprised at how quickly it ended, dispersed; some grumbled under their breath and others laughed as they went to a Theelin Jedi with a notebook, presumably to collect their winnings.


	9. Caibideil 9

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

**A/N: I apologize for being late, but I wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this topic or if I should at all. I'll make up for it with having an extra-long chapter today. This chapter might need to be rated high-T or even M for language and mentions of unpleasant topics. Consider this a content warning: Gràinne has grown up in Medieval Scotland and as such her worldviews are rather, shall we say, backwards. Her statements do not reflect my beliefs nor are they representative of modern Scots in any way, however these views were nearly universal in the 1200s. To ignore them is to pretend that they and the suffering they caused had never existed. Be warned, this chapter will contain extremely offensive statements to some readers and while Gràinne's views on homosexuals are reprehensible in modern society, these were commonly held beliefs in Europe in the year 1207. If you do not wish to read them, I will mark where her segment begins and ends if you want to read the rest of the chapter.**

Caibideil 9

Gràinne followed Padmé through the halls of the Senate, introducing her to various politicians and other scum who follow politicians around. Most recognized her as the girl who sent Bonteri to the hospital and just laughed, but others seemed quite interested in her, including the man who seemed to be in charge, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine.

"So you are the firebrand I keep hearing about. You are, Skywalker's Padawan's sister, correct?" Palpatine asked.

"Aye, m'lord," Gràinne answered respectfully.

"Interesting," Palpatine replied with a methodical tone that creeped her out, "I look forward to seeing your future endeavors." He could feel the unlimited potential flowing off of her, and without the corruption of the Jedi to shake her dedication, she would make a fine apprentice, at least until he could get ahold of Anakin. Who knows, perhaps she would be useful to help turn him. She was far more passively powerful than Dooku, and she had no training at all, probably not even having any real concept of what the Force was: a truly blank slate who he could mold as he wished.

Resisting the urge to shiver, she slowly backed away a few steps, while Padmé nervously chuckled, "Excuse her, she's a bit… um… shy?"

"I'm sure Senator Bonteri's coma demonstrates her shyness," Palpatine added in his nasally monotone, "If you'll excuse me, I must take an important call in my office."

"Of course, your Excellency," Padmé replied with a smile. Turning back to Gràinne she added, "You know what, perhaps we should try introducing you to some of Ahsoka's friends. I've heard she's quite close to Senator Chuchi of Pantora. Has she introduced the two of you yet?"

Gràinne shook her head, "I don' nae think so. Name sounds familiar t'ough."

"Follow me then, I'm sure she'd love to meet you." Padmé walked through the various hallways in the Senate to get to the flights of stairs leading to the floor Chuchi's office was on, greeting the Senate Commandos and Clone Troopers they encountered on the way and ignoring the laughter coming from their direction when they passed. Finally they found her door, shut before them but unlocked. "I'll let her know you'd like to get to know her." Padmé smilingly said as she lightly knocked on the door.

Faintly hearing a "Yes!" from behind the door Padmé swished it open, to quickly realize her mistake. Barriss was sprawled onto Riyo's desk with the Senator on top of her with a single foot on the floor, kissing her furiously, hands going everywhere as Riyo's lips explored the Jedi Knight's neck and face. Barriss's head dress and outer skirt were flung to the other side of the room along with Chuchis jewelry and hair ornaments, while she was still wearing her shirt and pants. Riyo's shirt was starting to ride up her torso but she was still fully clothed. Padmé was blushing a brilliant red in her embarrassment while Gràinne was clearly infuriated for some reason Padmé couldn't fathom. Barriss laughingly flopped her head to the side as Riyo worked her way from her cheek to her neck, only to see Padmé and Gràinne, and screamed.

"Come on Barry-baby, I'm not even doing anything that, _PADMÉ!" _Chuchi yelled, flinging herself off of the Jedi and falling into the floor. Scrambling up and straightening her shirt, she quivered in the shock and humiliation at being discovered. She tried to stutter out, "I-I-I, w-we were, uh, I, de, uh, i-i-i-it's not what it looks like!"

**A/N: Offensive Material Begins**

Padmé tried to apologize and back out of the room before Gràinne interjected, "Filthy whores! _A bheathaichean leasbach! Tha thu tàmailteach! Cha bhuin do sheòrsa ann an comann ceart! _Kill yeselves ye filthy animals!"

"_Gràinne!_" Padmé shouted at her, utterly dismayed at the girl's outburst. Grabbing her arm she tried to yank Gràinne out of the room as fast as she could, hoping there was some way she could apologize to her colleague for both interrupting a very, intimate, affair and also to try and make up for her ward's abhorrent slurs that she kept screeching at the top of her lungs.

Gràinne was fighting to break out of the increasingly desperate Senator's grip so she could wring their necks. _That _loathsome creature brought her to this hell? No wonder it was horrible if it tolerated such revolting debauchery. Actually losing the battle against Padmé's surprisingly strong grip, she settled for spitting on the blue bitch and screaming "Faggots!" before Padmé slammed the door shut and locked it behind her. Finally breaking free of the Senator's grasp she tried to go on a rant about that type of sick depravity before Padmé surprised her with a solid backhand across her face, leaving a very noticeable mark and a few cuts where her rings made contact.

"I…" Padmé started, visibly shaking with anger, "will… _not…_ tolerate… THAT. _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" _She was yelling by the end, barely able to contain her rage and shock.

Gràinne rubbed her bleeding cheek, spat on the ground and turned towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Tae find Séamus!" Gràinne snapped, "I'd rather be with 'im than some fag lover!" she hollered before turning around and storming into the stairwell.

**A/N: Offensive Material Ends**

Positively seething, Padmé grabbed a vase and chucked it at Gràinne's head, narrowly missing, "Your village was right! You are just a demon-spawn!" Gràinne was already gone, livid the whole walk up the stairs. Padmé walked back to the door to Riyo's office and listened. She could hear the poor girls crying.

She knocked again, only to hear Riyo's voice crack out, "Haven't you done enough?!"

Padmé cringed and decided it would probably be best to just avoid her for a while. She would definitely try to find some kind of apology to make up for this. Perhaps a nice all-expense paid vacation for two? No, that might be interpreted as a bribe if it got out. Maybe just a cake? No, not even all the cake in the galaxy could make up for this. Monthly cake deliveries though? Her mind was running a million parsecs a minute as she tried to figure out a proper apology for both barging into an extremely compromising period of intimacy and having your companion start yelling homophobic slurs. This was certainly one of those times where political training probably should have come in handy but really, really fell short.

Meanwhile in Palpatine's office he ordered his Senate Commandos to not allow anyone in, locked the door, shut the windows, and threw up his hood. Pressing a button on his chair he brought up two holograms, one of his apprentice Tyrannus and one of General Grievous. How his disguise had held up as long as it had for Grievous, he had no idea. Whether the cyborg was genuinely this stupid or if he was pretending not to notice Palpatine had little concern, the fool followed orders without question, that alone proved his continued usefulness, for now at least.

"Tyrannus, Grievous," he began, "A new opportunity has presented itself. The sister of Skywalker's apprentice would be a useful pawn in our endeavors."

"Master?" Dooku asked, kneeling, "What exactly are you planning?"

"A replacement for your assassins, apprentice," Sidious snarled, still infuriated over the betrayal of taking Ventress as a true apprentice and the humiliation of the Savage Oppress incident, "One far more loyal to _me_."

"My lord," Grievous answered, "What do you request of me to do?"

"You will send a small strike team to Coruscant to capture the young Togruta woman known as Gràinne MacGuffin." Grievous looked up slightly, not saying anything. "I know it's a rather odd name, but I don't pretend to understand primitives. She is a powerful lump of clay waiting to be molded into a tool most useful to us."

"As you wish, my lord," Grievous replied with a bow, "I will assemble a team of assassin and commando droids immediately." With that, the cyborg general disconnected.

"Master," Dooku began, "I shall see to it this new assassin is brought into the fold."

"I trust you will," Palpatine replied, "For now though, you must lead full offensive on the Shili system to distract Republic forces and weaken the defenses of Coruscant and spread the Jedi thin. This MacGuffin is taking shelter with Senator Amidala in the Senate District."

"Of course my Master," Dooku replied with humility, "The attack will be sprung within the week."

"Good." Palpatine answered, "I would also have you lead the attack personally, Tyrannus. The offensive must be as convincing as possible."

"As you wish, Master." Dooku's hologram faded and Palpatine lowered his hood, opened the windows, and unlocked his doors. Notifying the guards that he was now able to accept visitors if need be, he sat at his desk, smiling a wicked smile.

Pressing a button on his comms, he brought up an image of Master Yoda, "Our intelligence suggests the Separatists are planning an attack on the planet Shili. Perhaps a discussion on tactics for a defense of the planet and subsequent counter-attack would be in order?"

"Of course, Chancellor," Yoda replied. Palpatine utterly despised that little green imp but he would be his own undoing soon enough. "Assemble in your office within the hour, we will."

"I look forward to it." He most certainly did not, given that while he was more than capable of hiding his Force signature even passively, to hide in plain sight from the entirety of the assembled Jedi Council at once actually required effort on his part. He would spend the next hour meditating for just such effort, minimal though it was. All in the name of Darth Bane's grand plan.

Riyo had led her girlfriend to the parking levels of the senate and offered to drive her back to the Jedi Temple, "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Are you sure you're in a state to drive?" Barriss asked, noticing the tears still streaming down Riyo's face and feeling the rage, humiliation, and hatred swirling in her beloved.

"I'm fine," Riyo lied, putting a hand on Barriss's tear-stained cheek, "All I care about right now is making sure you get home safe without any more incidents." She leaned in for a quick kiss and opened the passenger door for her before hopping in the driver's seat. Normally she could just have a droid chauffer her around, but she was too angry to think straight and even consider the possibility. This in mind she probably needed a droid to drive more than ever but she wanted to drive to the Temple herself. Besides, flying actually relaxed her; rare statement though that was. She pulled out of the parking levels and soared off towards the Jedi Temple.

Not wanting to risk being caught _again_, Riyo simply hugged Barriss when she had landed in the Temple hangar, but surprisingly Barriss gave her a quick peck on the cheek before muttering a quiet "Thank you, I love you," and turned away, walking towards her quarters. Her tears started to quietly flow again, despite her attempts to keep them back.

Watching Barriss walk for a moment, Riyo muttered, "I love you too," and started the speeder up again to return to the Senate. She barely noticed the taxi speeder landing in front of the Temple.

**A/N: Gràinne's section Begins**

Gràinne knew she was right and didn't understand how Padmé could tolerate _that._ It was absolutely revolting! She saw Barriss running teary- eyed through the hallway as she walked in the Temple. Taking the opportunity she stuck out her leg, tripping the Mirialan Jedi and causing her to fall on her face. She gave Barriss a swift kick to the gut, "Disgustin' vermin!"

**A/N: Gràinne's section ends**

Coughing from the kick to her stomach, Barriss stumbled up and looked around, several Jedi were staring now. She wanted to defend herself but couldn't risk starting an incident, she ran. Running into the nearest lift she pressed the button for her floor and sunk to the floor, bawling. When the lift door opened, she bolted out of the lift to her nearby dorm, running right past her old master.

Luminara was shocked to say the least. Her former Padawan, happy and at peace for the past few weeks since her knighting, bolting past her with tears streaming down her face and locking herself in her room. That was the last thing she expected to find on her way to grab a salad. Ditching her endeavors for lunch in favor of something far more important, she knocked on Barriss's door, hearing the girl's crying through the metal door. "Barriss? Do you want to talk?"

"Go away!" Barriss managed to croak out, flopping her face back onto her tear-soaked pillow. For a moment, Luminara considered leaving her Padawan, former Padawan, be until she heard the words, "It's not like you would care! You never cared about anything!"

That stung. She had always tried to be distant to avoid getting overly attached, but had she really seemed that cold and unavailable? Had she really spent years making Barriss feel abandoned by the one person who was supposed to be there to guide and support her? Was she really that bad of a Master? Luminara made up her mind, "I'm not leaving until you open this door, Barriss."

The younger Mirialan Jedi responded with some Mando'a curse she had probably picked up from the clones, or Ahsoka if she was being honest with herself, she was always a bad influence on her otherwise perfect apprentice. Somewhat annoyed, Luminara glanced at the lock. Barriss was supposed to have changed her combination by now, but with the events of the past few weeks she may not have found the time. Trying the old passcode for Barriss's room, _98273651-8, _it worked flawlessly, and the door swished open, revealing the sight of Barriss curled onto her mat, face buried in a pillow. The sight was painful for her to look at, but Luminara walked in uninvited and closed the door behind her. Sitting beside Barriss, she cradled the younger woman's head as Barriss moved from crying into her pillow to crying into her former Master's lap.

"Barriss," Luminara said softly, dropping all sense of distant professionalism she had always tried to maintain, "I know I've never been as good of a Master as I could have been, but I…" she paused, looking for the right words, "You've always been the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter. I want to help you; I want to be here for you. I want to make up for being cold and distant all these years. Just tell me how."

Barriss's breath caught in her throat as she lifted her face to her former Master, smiling painfully down at the broken, neglected little girl she would always see her as. How had she been so blind? She would make up for all the past neglect and abuse now, and forevermore.

"I can't tell you what's wrong Master," she said, slipping back to her days as a Padawan. How could she ever tell her? What could she tell her? That she was not only shattering the Jedi code into a million pieces but also violating a Mirialan cultural taboo? Her Master was always harsh with punishment and hypocritically slow to forgive. Here she was demanding answers and forgiveness as if a few words could make up for the near decade of emotional neglect, just telling her to ignore the traumas of war and to ignore and trust her feelings?

"Barriss," Luminara pleaded, "Tell me." She noticed a slight tear in Barriss's shirt, "Barriss, what happened here?" Had she been assaulted? Was that why she was afraid to say anything? Did she need to take her to the medical wing for an emergency rape kit? A pregnancy test? She lifted the hole to notice a sizeable welt and bruise forming on her stomach. Why had she not defended herself? Did she not have her lightsaber?

"I…" Barriss choked, not wanting to admit her crimes but also having to tell Master Unduli something just to get her to leave her alone. "Gràinne tripped me and kicked me in the stomach."

"_What?!"_ Luminara was shocked. Obviously, she knew about her clobbering Bonteri into the pavement but that was for a reason, not just out of the blue. "Why?"

This was where Barriss didn't want to cooperate anymore, "I don't want to say."

"Barriss," Luminara pleaded with her, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"I can't."

"Barriss…" Luminara repeated, "Help me to help you."

"You'll just be angry."

"Barriss, you may be a knight now, but I'm always here to be your guide. Tell me what happened. Why did she attack you?"

Barriss was trembling, afraid of how Luminara would react. Would she yell at her? Drag her in front of the Council for being in a forbidden relationship? Would she expose Riyo? No, she couldn't allow that one to happen. She didn't care what happened to her so long as Riyo stayed out of harm's way; she'd be willing to take the full brunt of her former master's wrath as long as she didn't expose her girlfriend. "I…" she started, her voice shaking, "I'm…"

"It's ok Barriss," Luminara cooed, trying to soothe her.

Taking a deep, shaky breath she finally admitted, "I'm gay. That's why Gràinne kicked me, why she was harassing me, and insulting me. She said the most horrible things to me and I just…" she started crying again as Luminara's fingers ran through her hair. "She found out and didn't see me as a person anymore."

Luminara hurt seeing her apprentice in this kind of pain, both physical and emotional. The news that Barriss even had a sex drive was surprising but not by much. "That's horrifying," was all she could say.

Barriss sniffled, wiped her tears and continued, "And I know it's stupid but something in the back of my mind thought it was Ahsoka. I know they're different people but seeing my best friend's face spitting on me, hitting me, throwing slurs at me. It, it hurt."

"I can't even imagine." Luminara replied, pulling Barriss into a hug, "But, how did she find out?" She couldn't imagine Barriss doing anything near to Bonteri's mishap, not to mention how it would be somewhat creepy to try and go after her best friend's twin sister.

"She…" there was no point in hiding anything now, "she and Senator Amidala walked in on me and my girlfriend." Luminara's eyes went wide. Did she just say "girlfriend?" As in, she had a secret relationship for Force knows how long girlfriend? "I know you're going to drag me in front of the Council and have me expelled now. I don't care anymore."

"According to the rules set in place, I have to." Luminara answered honestly, with Barriss lowering her head in shame, sensing her Master's disappointment, "But I could have it simply slip my mind." At this, the Jedi knight lifted her face to look at Luminara in shock. Her eyes were bloodshot after all of her crying.

Had she really just suggested throwing the Code out the window? For her? She was, thankfully, no Anakin Skywalker by any stretch of the imagination. Why would she do this? "Don't do that," Barriss choked, "Don't give me hope, I can sense your disappointment. You're completely disgusted with me."

"Barriss, I'm not disappointed that you're attracted to women," Luminara corrected her, "and I am _certainly_ not disgusted by you. What I am disappointed about is that you gave into your urges when Jedi are supposed to be celibate…" she paused. Time for a little honesty herself, "And because I might owe Kenobi dinner."

"_You had a bet?!" _Barriss yelled.

"It was originally started as a joke!" Luminara defended, "All masters do it at some point! At least, that's how I'm going to try and weasel my way out of it."

"I can't believe you!"

"Can we focus on your problem for a minute? With that bruise we should take you to the healers immediately. You might have gotten some internal damage."

"Fine," Barriss begrudgingly accepted, "But don't think you're off the hook for this!"

Luminara smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She was lying, Barriss knew she was lying, and she knew Barriss knew she was lying, but any opportunity to help her former Padawan get through this trauma was well worth being lectured by her former student on gambling, even jokingly. Helping Barriss stand up and put her shoes back on, they walked back to the lift. Pressing the button for the medical bay, Luminara couldn't help but ask, "So…"

"So… what?" Barriss countered, knowing what the next question could be.

"Are you going to tell me who she is?"

"Nope."

"Not even a hint?"

"Why, do you have a bet for that too?"

"No, simple curiosity."

"Well then be curious."

Luminara pondered for a moment… "Ahsoka?"

"Eww!" Barriss exclaimed, "Master! I met her when she was barely fifteen and I was almost twenty! That's disgusting!"

Luminara shrugged, "Well you were never much of one for friends, at least friends that I knew of."

Barriss groaned, "If you must know, she's not a Jedi."

Luminara nodded… paused… "A Senator? Seems to be a lot of that recently."

Barriss blushed, "Maybe?"

Luminara smirked as the door opened, "Alright then, keep your secrets. And _actually let them treat you this time._"

"Yes Master," Barriss nodded, walking towards the healers, "Are you not coming?"

"I have a few things to take care of at the moment, I'll be back as soon as I can." First thing's first, find Gràinne and make her suffer. Revenge wasn't the Jedi way of course but justice most certainly was. She would make Gràinne apologize to her perfect padawan and if she _was_ seriously injured, she'd lose a few teeth as well. Then her stomach growled, looking at her chrono she sighed irritably, ok first thing's first: food, _then_ making Gràinne pay for hurting her surrogate daughter.

Gràinne however had been snatched by Obi-Wan. It was agreed that he would see to her Jedi training should she accept a place in the Order and as such needed to endear himself to her as much as possible. Oh the debates had raged for days! She would be by far the oldest initiate in over a thousand years but with midi-chlorian counts almost as high as Anakin's there was no way they could risk Dooku and his agents grabbing her for the Sith. It would be nearly as destructive as if Anakin went to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan shuddered at the very thought of _that_ possibility. The Council was to assemble in the office of the Chancellor as he explained to Gràinne who had apparently just come from the Senate and met the man only an hour ago.

Being among the last to arrive along with Master Saesee Tiin, who parked beside him, they took the lift to the Chancellor's office. Waiting for them were Masters Yoda, Windu, Ti, Fisto, Plo Koon, Mundi, and of course the Chancellor himself. "Ah! Masters Kenobi and Tiin. How nice of you to join us. Hello Gràinne."

As they began to discuss tactics and politics, very little of which Gràinne understood, the young Togruta was understandably bored out of her mind and began to fiddle with the random machines around them. Pressing an innocuous button brought the image of a slender bearded man in what looked like some kind of fluffy robe sipping tea.

"MASTER!" Dooku exclaimed as he quickly bowed, "Forgive my perceived insolence but we had already discussed the attack on Shili, what more could we… oh…"

Frozen in shock, slack-jawed, and half-ready to kill the Chancellor immediately, the entire Jedi Council and the apparent Sith Lord Sheev Palpatine stared in shock at Count Dooku, in a bathrobe, on Palpatine's speed-dial, and calling him "Master."

Dooku grew an evil grin, "Good luck explaining this one, Sidious." His visage faded, and nearly a dozen lightsabers ignited and pointed at Palpatine's face.

Palptine held his smile, his panicking, terrified smile as he thought _Ok, damage control Sheev. Damage Control is your middle name! Sheev Damage Control Palpatine!_ "Well that was a lucky guess wasn't it?"

None of the Jedi even flinched.

"Nothing?"

"In the name of the Senate of the Galactic Republic," Windu countered, "You are under arrest, _my lord,_" ensuring he said the last two words with evident sarcasm.

Knowing there was no way he could take on ten Jedi by himself, four or five probably, but not ten, Palpatine sighed in surrender. "The Great 1000 Year Plot of the Sith, brought crashing down by a little girl pressing a button on my comms."

With that, Palpatine was taken into custody without a fight and a massive investigation would be launched into just how much of the Republic's leadership was involved with the Separatists.


	10. Caibideil 10

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

Caibideil 10

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._ Padmé was banging her head against her desk. _Thunk_. Less than two hours after their fight, Gràinne goes and exposes the Chancellor as part of a massive conspiracy to overthrow the Republic by playing both sides in the war. _Thunk_. Someone that horrible is now a hero of the Republic, and her face is being plasterd everywhere. _Thunk._ So many emotions whirled through her head she could barely process it all. _Thunk._ Shock. _Thunk_. Betrayal. _Thunk_. Anger. _Thunk._ Fear. _Thunk._ Disappointment. _Thunk_. Happiness. _Thunk_. Excitement. _Thunk_. Horror. _Thunk._ Cathartic though this was, she had to stop before she gave herself an even worse migraine. Opting to instead lay her head on her desk she considered the possibilities of what Palpatine's betrayal would mean for the Galaxy at large.

Looking back it made so much sense that the much smaller GAR was able to hold its own against wave after wave of Separatist droids, why Confederate attacks seemed to be almost calculated for Republic victory, why everything had gone the way it had for the past three years. It was nothing but a gigantic puppet show with millions upon millions of deaths as a result of one man's deranged ambitions. Now that the puppeteer was gone though, now it was an _actual_ war. Hopefully the news would spread across the CIS affiliated worlds and spark riots in response to their manipulation just as it was on Alderaan, Naboo, and Coruscant, maybe forcing the Separatists to sue for peace due to their own internal collapse. The best-case scenario she could hope for would be Dooku barely holding onto his power while their government was thrown into just as much chaos as the Republic was in. Mas Amedda was declared as acting Chancellor after Palpatine's arrest, for about half an hour until he was fingered as Palpatine's disciple and in on the plot. Now there's an emergency election, wide-spread investigations, complete paranoia, and she was pretty sure she saw more than a few computers flying past her window after having been flung from offices above hers. Well, they were guilty but with no concrete evidence they would be

"Screw it," she muttered to herself, "I don't care if it's 9:30 in the morning I need a drink." Shuffling to the little minifridge she kept shoved in a corner in her office for late nights and the required snacks, she pulled out an unopened bottle of whiskey and a glass.

Just as she was about to open it, her door swished open as the investigator and police droids entered, "Senator Amidala," he began, electing to ignore the day drinking, "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Shut it." Padmé tossed her commlink at the investigator, who caught it with one hand, "Computer and datapads are over there, folders are in the middle drawer, and here's my commlink. Don't touch my fridge."

"Well, you heard her," the short man ordered the droids "Collect the evidence." Walking up to the Senator he commented, "You are of course at the bottom or near bottom of any suspect lists, despite your recent record with the grand theft speeder-"

"It isn't theft if I gave it back."

"I'm aware of the judge's ruling. Even filled the gas tank and had the engine worked on to thank them for their trouble," the investigator continued, "But of course we need to investigate you anyway. Procedures and all that."

"Whatever," Padmé remarked, opening the whiskey and putting the glass back, opting to simply drink it straight from the bottle, "I've got nothing to hide but my own blind stupidity for not seeing it before."

"And possible alcohol addiction," the investigator muttered before adding audibly, "But I'm sure we could expedite the process since we all know how it will end anyway."

"Are you seriously asking me for a bribe in the middle of a corruption crackdown?" Surely, surely, he wasn't _that_ much of an imbecile… of course if he did take it then he could use the bribe as evidence in court and get to keep the cash. Ok maybe that was actually pretty smart. Sleezy, but smart. Assuming that he had thought that far ahead anyway.

"I was thinking more along the lines of dinner and a show."

"She's married," Anakin growlingly interjected, walking in the office, "To me."

Red with embarrassment and more than a little fear, the investigator turned around ordered the droids to hurry up and move on to the next office. He was an idiot, how he managed to get this far into the police force was beyond Padmé's comprehension. Offering Anakin the bottle he shook his head and put the cork back in it. He was still pretty badly bruised from his duel with Séamus with half his face being purple, but he was more than capable of both walking and intimidating tiny, overweight, annoying cops. He slid down the wall beside her, sitting in the floor next to her. She had honestly half expected him to be catatonic and the other half expected him to be infuriated after receiving the news, Palpatine was like a mentor to him, a father figure. Much to her surprise he was neither, just confused, hurt, and lost. Another datapad dropped past the window, shattering on the ground below.

Anakin chuckled, "They should be more careful. If they end up killing somebody when they drop a computer on their head from ten stories up, they're going to prison anyway."

Padmé smiled, forcefully exhaling from her nose. Reaching for the whiskey Anakin moved it out of her reach.

"No."

"You're acting like I'm an alcoholic."

"It is not even 10:00."

"Ok fair point, but I counter with I've been awake the past 29 hours."

"Still, you've had enough."

"Fine."

Another pause. Anakin broke the silence saying, "Surprisingly enough, Palpatine is cooperating with his interrogation."

"Probably trying to cut a deal." Padmé replied cynically, "He knows he's caught; he knows he's lost; he's trying to take what he can get."

"Most likely."

They paused again. Padmé asked, "So, you decided to tell him that we're married?"

"I know you keep our wedding holos on your datapad. They'll find them anyway."

"Hmm. Well that's true." She opened the fridge again and Anakin glared, "I'm grabbing cheese, not booze."

"Want to split it?"

"Sure, grab the crackers. They're in the top drawer. I don't feel like getting up to walk over there." Neither did Anakin, as he simply grabbed the crackers with the Force. "Show off."

In the Federal Penitentiary, Palpatine was kept in the deepest section of the prison, Force Binders on his wrists, neck, and ankles; held aloft by antigrav systems and locked in seven layers of ray shielding on all sides and surrounded by cameras, backup cameras, generators for this particular room, backup generators, backup generators for the backup generators, and hundreds upon hundreds of thermal detonators. All of this on a live holonet feed broadcasting across the entirety of the known galaxy. "Don't you think this is a tad excessive, Master Jedi?" inquired Admiral Tarkin.

"This seems excessive? We haven't even brought in the artillery yet." Kenobi answered bluntly.

"You're going to point artillery guns at him?!" Tarkin shouted, "How do you even plan on getting them in here?!"

"In pieces," replied Cody who was directing a squad of clone trooper on where to put the many, many boxes that contained the parts to five anti-tank cannons.

Nodding to his clone Commander and also to Tarkin, Obi-Wan began, "Alright Darth Sidious, as agreed we're going to keep your cooperation in mind when trying you for treason, sedition, conspiracy to overthrow the Republic, multiple counts of genocide, multiple counts of mass enslavement while not a Hutt, you get the picture. This deal only holds up if you keep cooperating. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you wish to add before we begin?"

"My nose itches."

"Well then it sucks to be you." Holding up a holoprojector he displayed a Nautolan Senator, "Do you recognize this man?"

"Yes."

"Name him, for the record."

"Senator Kit Faa."

"And is he in league with your conspiracy?"

"No, to be honest he even creeps me out."

"I see," Kenobi looked at Tarkin, "Note that."

"Note that 'Senator Faa is creepy?'" Tarkin asked incredulously.

"Just do it." Switching to another Senator, "Do you recognize this man?"

"Senator Orn Free Ta, yes I'm quite familiar with him."

"And is he in league with your conspiracy?"

"He's a useful idiot for getting motions passed, but as far as I am aware, he knows nothing."

"Noted." Tarkin remarked.

Off to the side, one of the clones shouted in frustration, "Why are the instructions all in Twi'leki?!"

Ignoring the outburst, Kenobi continued his interrogation "Do you-"

"Senator Lot Dodd?" Palpatine asked, "Oh yeah, he's definitely in on it. Inner circle."

"Have the court write up a warrant for Senator Dodd's arrest," Kenobi ordered. "Do-"

"You have got to be kidding me," Palpatine said.

"Is Representative Binks-"

"He's the useless idiot. I found a purpose in manipulating him one time and ever since then he's been pointless."

Watching in the comfort of his hidden second home in the Outer Rim, Jar-Jar Binks giggled an oddly giggle with his dark robes enveloping him, lightsaber hidden in his sleeve, "Oh my old friend, you haven no idea of my power over you. Even now, you are but a pawn in my game." Darth Darth Binks laughed, "Old fool! _I _was always the true heir of Plagueis!" A scared Twi'lek servant poured him a glass of wine, white of course, it was his preferred, and spilled some on his cloak with her trembling. Enraged, he shocked her with Force Lightning and ordered her to get him a new cloak and to lick her mess off the floor.

" Yes Master," the terrified, injured woman replied as meek as possible.

Dooku was watching likewise watching the interrogation in his palace on Serreno. This incident would doubtlessly have the Parliament in a riot, but seeing his now _former_ master locked away and waiting for execution while bringing about the total collapse of both the Republic and his most prominent rivals? It was beautiful, and Dooku couldn't stop laughing. Oh it was, "_Wait a minute_," he realized. How was he going to explain this to Grievous? The cyborg had spent nearly his entire adult life working as a servant to Dooku because he thought the Jedi had bombed his ship, not him and Sidious. If he discovered that Sidious and Palpatine were one and the same entity then he might be getting questions, questions that he could only put off answering for so long.

"Ah! I'll just tell him that Sidious had betrayed me as well and that I never knew he was the Chancellor. Of course!" After all, it's not like Sidious had told him every minute detail, there were quite a few Senators Palpatine was indicting that he wasn't even aware existed, much less were part of the plot. Of course, with Palpatine and his many, _many_ puppets being taken out of the picture he now had a real war to deal with, not just an elaborate puppet show. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure where to go from here. Obviously, the Republic was expecting an attack on Shili so he would avoid going anywhere near that system. Then his mind wandered to a topic he had nearly forgotten about in the past week of watching Palpatine's life be destroyed and trying to hold the CIS together: Gràinne MacGuffin. The order to kidnap her had been postponed indefinitely after Sidious had been imprisoned, but Dooku decided to turn his attention towards her. He switched off the holonet began to meditate. To see where she was, what made her tick.

Gràinne meanwhile had just managed to escape the reporters who had been harassing her for the past week. Ducking into the Jedi Temple, which was banned to outsiders under normal circumstances, she took a deep breath as she calmed herself. Walking away from the doors she collected her thoughts. Had she really just brought down an evil, conniving, manipulative man by total accident? Was this why Christ had allowed her to see this day? Is this why she was brought here? Was there any way that she could use this to her own advantage? All her life she had been belittled, downtrodden, beaten, spat on, hated… here she was, having had the opportunity of a lifetime thrown into her lap. For the first time in her life, she could just taste power on the tip of her tongue.

She could take her parents away from the warring clans, the English raids, the vengeful neighbors. She could live happily with Séamus. _We could rule Scotland ourselves_, whispered a tiny voice in the back of her mind, _we could rule all of Albion_. She looked around, where had this idea come from? _We could take our revenge on everyone_. Everyone? _Everyone who ever wronged ye. Ye have all tae known worlds at yer fingertips! Surely gettin' a wee bit o' justice on one or tree islands is nothing to them. _She smirked as she imagined it, an army of clones in white burning Grianáig to the ground, all those who cursed her rebuilding it in her image. She was hated and cursed at for her horns, she would force those same people to build her a castle modelled after them, at least in part. She could see it in her mind's eye: the king in Edinburgh kneeling at her feet, all the clans terrified into unswerving loyalty. Justice at last. Every rock thrown at her head, every curse, every beating returned tenfold. Everyone who had ever tormented her, or her family would pay. Her smirk became a wide grin as she fondled the hilt of her claymore. Her blade would taste deserving blood. It sickened her to ask for such vengeance from degenerates who tolerated women lovers, sorcerers, and other heretical and demonic influences, but why not use one Devil to strike at another? It surely wouldn't take much convincing. With these tantalizing mental pleasures, her eyes flickered a sickly yellow, ringed with red, before returning to their brilliant blue.

Dooku broke from his meditation. He had done literally nothing but observe and she was already halfway being a Sith all by herself. This would easily be the simplest task he had ever undertaken. He probably didn't even need to kidnap her save for the inconvenience of her living in the Jedi Temple for the time being. Taking out his commlink, Dooku brought up an image of General Grievous. "General," he ordered, "The time to enact Sidious's latest scheme has come, only now it is for our own gain rather than that of our former puppetmaster."


	11. Caibideil 11

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

Caibideil 11

Finding Angus, Gràinne gave her favorite sheep a good few pats on the head, earning her a happy bleat. She was finally able to do some thinking. She could easily reject whatever award they planned on giving her and instead spin her past into enough of a sob story to convince the locals to "save" her home, spare her family the wrath of the English, their fellow Scots, the Norwegians, and secure a place for them on their, no, _her_ island. For the first time in her life she would have control of her own life, her own destiny, not have it be determined by the same imbeciles who hurl rocks at her head, cracking open her montrals just because they were the son of some minor noble lord or a Patrician's daughter. She ran her fingers across the gash where the scar remained, growing angrier by the second whenever she remembered how weak she had been then, how she had let herself be caught off guard. No longer would her Mass be reluctantly given by the lowest of initiate priests, while everyone else was given the eucharist by the bishop himself. Ecumenical Council or no, Papal decree or no, she had always fallen short of her human Scots in the church. She was no longer an oddity to be mocked and gawked at. Boys joking about assaulting her for their own power trips whenever she was dragged into town, being spat on by the old women, berated by the men, she would show them all!

She hadn't even noticed the rocks lightly floating around her or the little sparks of lightning dancing on her fingertips, which Angus was of course trying to eat. Nor did she notice Ahsoka storming over towards her. "Gràinne!" she roared, finally snapped her sister back to reality.

"Aye?" Gràinne answered, "What do ye," before she could finish her sentence Ahsoka punched her straight in the mouth with all of her strength. Gràinne was of course knock the floor as a result, and was spitting out blood. She saw a few of her teeth on the floor nearby.

"That's for Riyo!" Ahsoka yelled, before kicking her sister in the gut with her durasteel-toed boot, "That's for Barriss!" Before Ahsoka could even decide if she was going to strike again, Angus rammed his head into her butt, sending her falling on top of her sister, who quickly pushed her off as she stood.

"So ye tolerate that sickness as well do ye?" Gràinne asked contemptuously.

"There is nothing wrong with her!" Ahsoka snapped, "The only thing wrong around here is _you._" She, like most living Jedi, was totally unaware of the fact that the Jedi Temple was built atop a Dark Side nexus and the ruins of a former Sith Temple.

"Oh really, lass?" Gràinne quipped, "Is that why ye followed an evil sorcerer blindly all this time until _I_ stopped 'im?"

Ahsoka was close to losing it, all she wanted to slice her sibling into a million little pieces, but for now she settled with Force-pushing her down the hall and into a wall, making an obvious crater where Gràinne smacked into it. "If I _ever_ hear about you hurting my friends again, I won't stop until you are _dead_. Got it?" Fuming, she turned around before she did anything else stupid… until she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

Activating her main sabre she spun around just in time to block Gràinne's slice with her blade. Taking her shoto she counter-sliced at Gràinne's gut, narrowly missing as her sister ducked back. Idiot didn't even know she was only using the training setting to block her strikes. Gràinne again attempted to stab at her sister, who expertly dodged out of the way. Just as she was about to strike at Ahsoka again however thy were both suddenly frozen, unable to move at all. Both of Ahsoka's lightsabers and Gràinne's claymore flew out of their hands and at the feet of Mastery Yoda.

"To the Council, you will report," he ordered, "Now." He had seen it all, and had heard about Gràinne's assault on Barriss from her former Master.

The only Council members who could make it at all were the ones still at the Temple with the rest being so busy even a holocall would be undue strain on their schedule: Kenobi, Windu, Ti, Tiin, and of course Yoda himself sat in their respective seats.

Obi-Wan, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose and not even wanting to look up at the twins asked, "Alright, let's keep this simple. Ahsoka, we'll start with you." Ahsoka looked down in frustration and embarrasment. "Why did you try to kill your sister?"

"She attacked Barriss for no reason! I had tried to talk to her about it over the last week but with the whole Sidious thing going on and her being harrassed by reporters and hiding away, I guess one thing led to another and I… just boiled over."

"Gràinne, what did you do to Barriss?" Kenobi continued, not even moving from his annoyed posture. He already knew from what Master Yoda had told them, aside from few details that Master Unduli had kept to herself. They knew that Barriss was gay and Gràinne had grown up in a culture that was apparently extremely heirarchical and homophobic. Not a friendly mixture.

"Not enough," she replied bluntly.

That grabbed the Council's attention, had she really seemed to change that much in the past few weeks that she had been here? A scared, confused young woman suddenly becoming a vengeful, spiteful woman? "Why?" asked Ti, "What did she do to warrant you randomly attacking her?"

"The perv was sleepin' wit' a woman."

"That hardly warrants assault MacGuffin," Windu retorted. They would definatley have it out for Barriss afterwards if it was something serious, but he had to concede there was nothing in the Code strictly enforcing _celibacy_ so casual encounters weren't that uncommon, especially when pregnancy was not an issue.

"Where I'm from, it is."

"She saved your life!" Ahsoka snapped out of turn, "If it wasn't for her you would have bled out from that rock breaking your skull open!"

"I owe her _nothin',_" Gràinne replied, surprising everyone with how evidently ungrateful she was, "It wasn't the first time it happened, it won't be tae last."

Ti looked at Kenobi at that sentence, "You haven't told her?"

"Told me what then?" Gràinne asked in annoyance.

Obi-Wan sat straighter and cleared his throat, "We were considering, if you agreed of course, to let you become part of our Order under my tutelage. You show amazing promise as a student, and bringing down a Sith Lord even if by accident,"

"You can't be serious?!" Ahsoka practically screamed.

"That is enough, Tano!" Windu barked, causing Ahsoka to relfexively flinch. Looking at Gràinne he asked, "Well? Would you like to become a Jedi?"

Gràinne's face soured. She was already here longer than she had ever wanted to be; she had missed her wedding date; her family farm was probably putting way too much undue stress on her father without her there to help with the sheep. Now they were asking her to stay, torture herself, give up her future as a wife and shepherdess, never see her worried family again, _and_ to live in this hell for the rest of her life? After what she did for them? "I'd rather die," she spat, "than spend a second longer than I have to here."

"No one's stopping you," Ahsoka muttered under her breath, earning a glare from Ti and Kenobi.

"If that is how you really feel then we can return you to your homeworld." Master Tiin answered.

"T'ank ye," Gràinne replied, muttering "finally. I already missed me own weddin' for this."

"No one made you come!" Ahsoka snapped.

"You said I'd be home quick!" Gràinne growled, "That I could go back any time I felt like it. Well, I feel like it!"

"I can't wait to dump you on that worthless rock myself!"

"You callin' my home w worthless rock? Ye can' nae even see tae stars here!"

"No poodoo, we have this thing called tech!"

"Feck ye tech!"

While somewhat disappointed in not getting a new padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi was counting his blessings that he wasn't going to deal with _this_ nonsense on the regular. Finally reaching his breaking point, Obi-Wan shouted at them, "Shut it!" This was an attention grabber, as it took a _lot_ to make Kenobi lose his cool. "Ahsoka! Go to your quarters! I'll have Anakin give you a talking to later, and _you_" he said, pointing at Gràinne, "Just go find your fiancé and get ready to leave immediately. Master Tiin, would you be so kind as to return MacGuffin to her home?"

"Of course."

"Good. You should be gone by morning."

Storming out of the spire, the twins continued to argue with and insult one another the entire lift ride down, despite Master Tiin trying, and failing, to keep the peace between them for at least a few minutes. Parting ways as soon as the door opened Ahsoka trudged off to the right towards her dorm while Gràinne ran left to find Séamus. Master Tiin considered following Gràinne but realized he needed to restock his ship for along journey and stayed in the lift, heading down to the hangar.

On her way, Ahsoka ran into Master Unduli. "What happened?" Luminara asked the padawan.

"I punched her in the face and kicked her in the gut. She drew her sword. We fought. Council told me to sit in my room. She's leaving in the morning."

Luminara smiled, and pulled out a few credits, "Good. Don't tell anyone I told you what happened."

"Keep your money, I'd be happy to have done it for free."

"I insist."

"Don't you still owe Master Kenobi lunch or something?"

"Dinner."

"Ooh," Ahsoka started to tease.

"Don't even think about it," Luminara half-threatened while putting the credits into the padawan's hand.

"Thanks," Ahsoka said before adding with a wink, "Be sure to give Master Kenobi a fun night."

"Shut it."

Gràinne eventually realized that she had no idea where Séamus would be and that she was wandering the hallways and stairwells aimlessly and calling his name for little to no reason. Well at least she had time to herself. _Come to me, child._ There was that creepy voice in the back of her head again! What kind of devilry was going on here? _See your true potential. Come to me._ Whether she had intended to or not, Gràinne found herself going further and further down several flights of stairs. She was now going past hallways that looked as if they had been abandoned for centuries, only the little maintenance droids occasionally beeping as they worked to keep these subterranean levels from collapsing and bringing down the whole structure. _Come Daughter from Heaven._ She stopped in her tracks. How had the voice known her father's pet name for her?

She decided to call out, "Hello?" Only her echo and the beeping of long-forgotten droids in long forgotten halls answered her. Shivering with the chill, this place had clearly not seen light or heat for a very, very long time, she continued to follow the beckoning. She no longer felt tile beneath her feet but uneven, uncut stone, as if from the Highlands. She saw a doorway leading out to the outside, with sunlight pouring in. She ran towards it, being the only thing she could see this far down. Bursting from the doorway she saw "Scotland!" She was home? How? She breathed the air and looked out to Loch Lomond before her. She knew this when she saw it. It had to be real, but how could she have _walked _to Scotland when she wasn't even on the same planet as it? Did she really care? Tears in her eyes she fell to her knees and put her head on the ground, kissing the rocks of her home.

As soon as her lips touched the stone, she was flung back. Around her was flame, blisteringly hot, and a city on fire. Grianáig. She looked around and saw droid soldiers massacring the population but ignoring her. She looked down and saw herself wearing, not her typical plaid dress but resplendent purple robes with a tartan sash hanging from her belt and another from her shoulders in a half-cape. Her worn sheep-leather boots gone and replaced with red combat boots; made from the same kind of armor she had seen the clone troopers wear. She took a single step forward which propelled her what looked like hundreds of miles in a second, she was surrounded by crusaders charging at her, their cries of "Deus Vult!" and "Free Britain from the witch-queen!" rang in her montrals. In panic she threw up her hands to defend herself, her blade broken on the ground at her feet. Surprising even herself, the crusaders were burnt to a crisp with lightning emanating from her fingertips. As the last of the warriors lay dying, she looked at her hands, then looked up to see herself staring back at her, in purple robes with tartan cloak, silk gloves, and a silver bejeweled tiara. Her eyes glowed a sickening yellow, irises ringed with blood red.

"_Seize your destiny, Daughter of Heaven," _hissed her image_, "Take what is rightfully yours."_

Master Yoda dropped his cane and fell to his knees clutching his heart. Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan both stooped to him, "Master?" Shaak asked, "What's wrong?"

"A powerful Darkness," Yoda answered, barely able to breathe or believe the words coming from his own mouth, "Built atop it, our Temple is. Released, it has been." Standing, shaking with both the sudden and dramatic shift in the Force and with the fear of the implications, "Rescue Gràinne, we must!"

When the Jedi found the young Togruta she was unconscious on the ground, far below where most all of them had believed the Jedi Temple's foundations to end. Master Ti picked her up while Yoda, Tiin, Kenobi, Skywalker, and Windu agreed to meditate in the Darkside Nexus, hoping to contain the evil before it spread. There was no way that even they could fully block off the power of the Dark Side of the Force. If ancient legends were to be believed it took hundreds of Jedi to do that, assuming no exaggerations had been made over the millennia. The fact that the old legends were even true was a shock in and of itself. The Jedi Temple had really been built atop and ancient Sith Shrine?

When Gràinne had been placed in the care of the Temple healers in the medical wing, Shaak Ti bolted towards Skywalker and Tano's shared dorm. Upon arrival she banged desperately on the door until Ahsoka answered, "Let me guess Master, you forgot the passcode aga- Master Ti? Where's Anakin?"

"There's been an emergency, you have to come to the medical wing."

"Anakin's been injured?!"

"What? No, your sister."

"Oh," Ahsoka replied with relief, "I was worried it was something important," then shut the door.

Hardly believing her eyes, Shaak Ti banged on the door again, screaming "Tano! Ahsoka, open the door! Your sister is in the medical wing!"

"Don't care," was the reply she got from the other side of the still closed door.

"Padawan! You are being ridiculous! Your sister was just caught in a Darkside Nexus and you aren't even going to check on her in the hospital?"

"Do you really want an answer?" Ahsoka chimed, "Or are you expecting that to make me feel guilty?"

"Ahsoka!" Shaak was practically screaming at this point, with more than a few padawans and other masters suddenly having to take their trash out at the moment. Surely this had nothing to do with a Council member in near hysterics banging on Skywalker's door… again.

"Wait a second…" opening the door and dodging Master Ti's fist about to knock her in the face, Ahsoka asked, "Did you just say Darkside Nexus? Like 'those old ghost stories we tell the youngling clans to scare them into behaving are actually real' kind of Darkside Nexus?"

"Yes!" Master Ti exclaimed in exasperation. At least something got Skywalker's extraordinarily stubborn and willfully cold apprentice to cooperate.

"Huh… so does that mean we have to move?"

Yelling in frustration, Master Ti just grabbed the younger Togruta by the arm and started to drag her to the lift, mostly ignoring to the younger woman's protests. Once the door was shut and Ahsoka was trapped in there with her, she started to explain what she knew; "What we know right now is that apparently all the old legends were right, and the Jedi Temple was really built on top of a Sith Shrine."

"Who had that stupid idea?!"

"I don't know it was 5000 years ago! Anyway, your sister-"

"Don't call her that."

"_You sister_ was caught in it and was found unconscious. Some of the most skilled and most powerful Jedi are currently down there trying to contain it and keep the Dark Side from infecting any more of the Temple."

"Ok, but where's Anakin?"

"That includes your master."

"Oh no."


	12. Caibideil 12

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

**A/N: As soon as I say, "I will update daily," there's another emergency every other day. I really need to stop making time-sensitive commitments. I will try to update every day but some days it might not be possible. If this is the case, then expect a longer chapter the next day or the day after to try and make up for it. I'm so sorry. =-(**

Caibideil 12

General Grievous inspected the droids selected for this mission. They were among the newest models of Jedi-Killers, with the latest combat software. Emboldened by his last successful infiltration of the Republic capital planet, he opted for a less covert style of droids, ones with far greater AI and combative potential. This would not only be an extraction mission but a field test of these new models. These ten droids would seize this "Gràinne MacGuffin," at least if the plan went perfectly. Their orders had been downloaded and they would be dispatched within a few minutes, with their journey taking approximately three days.

In that time, Dooku would be launching an attack on Alderaan to cause even greater chaos among the Republic and inspire greater confidence among the Confederacy's Parliament and citizens while also causing enough of a distraction for Dooku to snag his planned apprentice right from under the Jedi's noses. Plus, if they actually managed to capture the planet then it would be an extreme boost to morale and a strategic chokepoint to cut off Republic trade routes and only a be a few jumps from a full invasion of Coruscant itself. With that looming threat and the political chaos in the Republic, they would be forced to sue for peace, giving Dooku nearly everything he would plan to ask for. Sure, a few million extra droids had to keep the peace on the more riotous worlds but their replacements on the front could be built in a few hours. As far as they were aware, Republic forces were still converging around the planet Shili. All was going according to plan.

Dooku's flagship came out of hyperspace around the orbit of Alderaan, followed by 35 dreadnaughts and 20 troop transports. The small Republic garrison fleet around the planet of five _Venator_ class star destroyers were no match for the fully prepared offensive. He smiled, without Palpatine to demand the droid army be at a disadvantage they would be able to win the war in short order. They easily outnumbered the clone army six million to one, and it didn't matter how good the clones, or the Jedi were, none of them could take on a million droids single-handedly. Unleashing a torrential volley of plasma, the Separatist fleet easily shredded the Republic star destroyers before they could even scramble their fighters. With all orbital resistance vanquished, the invasion could begin.

Padmé was walking through the hallway trying to ignore the protests of a Mon Calamari Senator being arrested. The Republic Senate was in absolute chaos, police droids were everywhere dragging men and women out of their offices, some going quietly and others kicking and screaming. Nearly a quarter of the Senators were either in league with Palpatine's coup plot or were revealed to be a part of some other scandal or illegal activity: drugs, arms deals, sentient trafficking, the occasional child abuser, murder plots, and on one occasion apparently a bank robbery. That was a fun one to read about, especially when the dude was already so rich that what he stole was literally pocket change to him, so he really just did it for the fun of it. Senators' files and family holos were constantly being leaked to the media, including her wedding holos. Much to her surprise, nobody else was.

Knocking on the door to Senator Organa's office, he was not guilty of anything illegal but improperly storing some rather… sensitive images of his wife on his work computer thus having to pay a small fine for it and probably being chewed out at home, she waited on him to answer it. When the door swished open, he simply looked at the chaos behind her, shrugged, and let her in. "So have you seen the new bill yet?" she asked.

"Been a little busy with the whole 'government is in a state of total collapse' thing," Bail answered, "Haven't really been able to get much work done."

"Yeah, I'm trying my best to ignore the chaos."

"So what's it about?"

"Restructuring the election system so the Chancellor gets chosen by popular vote instead of just the Senate deciding it."

"Makes sense to me, it'd be a bit harder to manipulate an entire galaxy than it would be to manipulate just the Senate."

"I wouldn't be so sure, if local and planetary elections have taught me anything, it's that election-time politics can become a game of insults and empty promises fast."

"So basically the Senate?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But with holonet ads and people punching each other in the street."

"Didn't some girl end up punching Bonteri so hard he went into a coma?"

"That was different."

Organa shrugged and said, "Frankly? I don't even know what's going on anymore, so how could it possibly get much worse?"

An exhausted Alderaan guardsmen burst into the Senator's office shouting, "Senator Organa! Separatist invasion of Alderaan! Millions of droids! Everyone's dead!" and collapsed.

"That's how," Padmé observed, pulling out a candy bar from her pocket and nervously nibbling on it while Organa went pale.

In the Jedi Temple the news was just as desperate, and Master Yoda had assigned Anakin Skywalker, his apprentice Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Kit Fisto to lead the counter-invasion of Alderaan. They stood in the Council chambers with a hologram of a Clone Admiral by the name of Ship. "Take the Coruscanti Defense Fleet, you will."

"With all due respect General," Admiral ship replied, "Only the Supreme Chancellor can order the Coruscanti Fleet to move anywhere outside the system. I'm not getting court martialed today."

"Of course, Admiral. Notify you we will, when confirmation we have," Yoda answered.

"Yes, sir," the Admiral said with respect as he closed the call.

Master Adi Gallia glanced to her left and right, "So… does anybody know who the acting Chancellor is today?"

"I'm pretty sure it was that Senator Faa character," Mundi replied helpfully.

"No, he got arrested for child abuse," Ti answered, with a shudder, "I'll never look at mustard the same way again."

"I think it was supposed to be the Senator from Corellia?" Windu answered.

"He committed suicide," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Oh…"

"To avoid being arrested." Obi-Wan finished.

"Ah."

"I think the next one up was Senator Ami- erm, Skywalker." Master Tiin interjected.

"She outright refused," Anakin corrected him, "Pretty sure her exact words were 'I'd rather be mauled to death by a hundred wamp-rats than go anywhere near that damned chair.' Of course she was also stress-eating an entire wheel of cheese while crying during another nervous breakdown at the time, so I might have misunderstood."

"I think she might have a problem," Ahsoka added quietly.

"I'm just glad it isn't deathsticks, and that she's swapped alcohol for cheese and chocolate."

"When I checked this morning," Obi-Wan offered, "It was Senator Free Ta."

Pulling up a holographic image of acting Chancellor Free Ta, the Master Yoda requested, "Acting Chancellor Free Ta, require the Coruscanti Defense Fleet we do."

"I've just heard about the attack on Alderaan. Let me just sign this order and-"

Six police droids entered the office "Senator Orn Free Ta, you are under arrest for tax evasion."

"What do you mean? I paid my taxes!" Senator Free Ta protested, "If I paid the wrong amount then go after my accountant!"

"Tell it to the judge," the droids replied as he hastily scribbled his signature onto the order before being handcuffed and dragged from the room.

"I am innocent! I paid only what I was told to pay! I didn't know any different!" Free Ta could be heard shouting as the hologram faded.

"He, uhm, he did actually send it, right?" Fisto remarked.

"Don't think so." Ki Adi Mundi stated.

Sighing, Anakin relied, "I'll call Padmé and ask her to hit the send button."

General Grievous and his droid extraction team were in the Coruscant System, just beyond scanner range of the large Republic fleet. As soon as they began to depart for the Alderaan System, he began to chuckle his sadistic, mechanical laughter followed by coughing. Giving the order to proceed with the plan, the extraction team began their maneuver to orbit Coruscant and stealthily enter the atmosphere. Under the cover of night, they managed to land unnoticed at one of the less busy spaceports. The Jedi Temple was only a short walk away. Looking at the droids behind him he ordered "You three, follow me. The rest of you, follow the plan." The plan when the group of droids split would Grievous would go to cause even more chaos in the city while the commando droids bagged MacGuffin. He knew exactly where to start.

Clones milled about at 59's, some getting drunk to deal with the horrors of war, some picking up women, others were shot down while their comrades snickered. Overall, it seemed to be a normal evening for the clones on leave. Until a certain cyborg sliced open the door and charged in, lightsabers whiling as commando droids began to open fire on the unarmed clone troopers. Waitresses shrieked as they tried, and mostly failed, to avoid the blaster fire. Grievous cackled madly as he sliced through inebriated clones. Soon enough he'll attract Jedi to slaughter.

Alarms went off across the Jedi Temple as several masters rushed to the clone bar to defend against Grievous. How he even got there was a horrifying question in and of itself. Masters Ti, Tiin, and Koth drove as quickly as possible to 59's. Nearly crashing the speeder in an attempt to stop quickly, the three Jedi leapt from the vehicle right in front of Grievous. The cyborg chuckled, "Hello there," as he activated his other two lightsabers.

The commando droids scouted the Jedi Temple entrances looking for the best way to breach the building without being sliced into paperclips. Wearing Jedi robes with their hoods covering their droid features, they made it into the Temple unobstructed.

Shaak Ti was flung into the bar, cutting herself on the broken glasses and bottles and grunting in pain. Standing up, she saw Grievous and Koth locking blades while Tiin went in for a slice across the cyborg's back, which Grievous of course expertly blocked. She was about to leap in for a third attack angle until she had an idea. Reaching out with the Force, she grabbed the distracted general's body and squeezed his metallic torso, crushing the metal exoskeleton and causing him to yell in pain and surprise before stumbling into a coughing fit.

Now was the time for him to flee. He had caused his chaos and distracted the Jedi. Taking out a blaster as he tried to run, he fired at the Jedi, who largely deflected the bolts back to him save for one which struck Master Tiin in the chest. Falling over, Tiin's lightsaber deactivated as it fell from his grip. Koth kneeled to help their comrade while Ti gave chase, following General Grievous through the Coruscant alleyways and the sounds of horrified panic as the civilians saw the infamous Separatist commander running through the streets.

Slinking through the labyrinthian halls of the Jedi Temple, the disguised droids narrowly avoided becoming lost even with all of their tracking software. On more occasions than the leading droid cared to admit he had to process "Eenie, meenie, miney, that one," when another split in the halls came about. However their sensors finally detected a young adult Togruta sleeping with a large human male guarding her. Surely this had to finally be their target. Not wanting the noise of blasters to alert the Jedi to their presence, four of them drew their swords while the fifth prepped the bag.

Barriss and Riyo were enjoying a quiet dinner date, openly affectionate in public with one another for probably the first time. Now that everything was being leaked, they both had little to fear anyway and largely ignored the occasional whispering around them which mostly seemed to revolve around "How cute," or "Is that who I think it is?" For Riyo, it was finally time to decompress as the investigations found her to be totally clean legally save for a parking ticket three years ago and any scandal that came with her being a lesbian was surprisingly minimal. It was the fact that she kept it secret that seemed to annoy potential voters more than anything but given that that was the _only_ secret she seemed to have it was a much smaller problem than she had expected. For Barriss, well after the insanity passed the Jedi Order would either need to completely restructure itself or boot half its membership at this point so she wasn't even concerned anymore. She fingered the little box she had in her bag, wondering if it was the right time as her darling nibbled cutely on a roll, her amber eyes never breaking contact with Barriss's blue. She took a small sip of her wine to ease her nerves. Steeling herself, she grabbed the ring box and that was when Grievous was hurled through the window, sliding across the floor and stopping just under their table. Tossing the table aside casually as he stood and activated his lightsabers, he ran towards Master Shaak Ti who was in battle stance just outside the restaurant as all the other patrons dashed away screaming in a mad panic.

Still sitting in their seats, table and thus dinner now halfway across the room in pieces on the floor, Riyo looked at Barriss, who looked back at her. "Should you get on that?"

Sighing in annoyance, Barriss replied, "I guess I have to." They just couldn't have a nice evening, could they? She grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it, muttering "What are the kriffing odds?"

Séamus and Gràinne were holding back the droids as best as they could. With a swing of his Dane axe he buried the blade into the droid's head, where it got stuck. While trying to tug it back out, another droid ran him through his back, his chainmail being a simple carbon steel as opposed to the blade's durasteel or Gràinne's Damascus steel, it was like paper to the droid's blade. He cried out in pain and Gràinne in horror as he fell.

She could hardly stand or hold her sword as she stood frozen, shaking at what just happened. Her lover was dying at her feet. The latest in the long list she had of reasons to hate everything about the wider galaxy. She cried out for help with no answer when the droids first started attacking, then in dismay as Séamus fell with no answer. Now she was angry, nay infuriated, as she screamed an animalistic cry. The droid holding a bag over her head was the first to experience her wrath when she railed her sword straight through it, cutting it in half. Something within her had been stirred with the voice and the visions, but now it was awake. It was angry. It lusted for blood and destruction. In a whirlwind she decimated the droids surrounding them, barely even conscious of her surroundings as she was completely focused on the droid that killed her beau. Just she had seen in her vision, she raised her right hand towards the metal demon and unleashed a fury of lightning as her left wielded the blade that sliced through the last of its companions. She didn't know if it could feel pain, she didn't care. All she wanted was to torture it. As she fried the guilty droid, one of its damaged compatriots slowly stood, grabbing its own severed arm, and conked her on the head hard enough to knock her out. Flopping her into the bag, it tossed the Togruta-filled sack over its undamaged shoulder and bolted towards the exit.

Grievous blocked the two women's lightsabers as he backed away from them, slowly but surely making his way to his ship. Coruscant Guard Troopers and police droids were finally arriving as they had been in one spot long enough to locate them. Using two of his blades for defending against the Jedi's onslaught and the other two to deflect blaster fire, he eyed his options, knowing above all else that he could not risk getting captured. Sure the PR hit the Republic would get by having _General Grievous_ launch a near-one-man assault on the capital world and wrecking half the Senate District would turn more people against continuing the war in fear, but him being captured would give them a massive bargaining tool in negotiations. Grabbing a clone by the head with his left foot, he hurled him at General Ti, knocking her at least three meters away and flat on her back with an unconscious or possibly dead man on top of her. Using his newly freed hand, he quickly jabbed at Barriss who crumpled to the ground in pain. Grievous sprung to the lower rooftops and leapt his way out of sight, destroying police cruisers and clone speeder bikes which dared come too close. Ambulances arrived shortly after, every hospital in the district and for the next five levels down was sending emergency response teams to everywhere Grievous rampaged to care for the injured and dispose of the dead. Shaak Ti was holding a screaming Barriss as she tried to put pressure on the gaping hole in her stomach. She was among the first loaded onto an ambulance and rushed to a nearby hospital. Barriss would spend the next 12 hours in emergency surgery.

Running into the ship just as the only surviving droid tossed in the bag with their quarry now squirming and yelling in what Grievous assumed was defiant nonsense, he started up the engines and made a direct ascent out of the atmosphere, police cruisers, and now star fighters giving chase as he came closer and closer to the planet's Karman line. Within minutes of him exiting the gravity well of Coruscant, evading the blaster cannons the entire time, he could finally safely use the advantage his transport had over the starfighters, a built-in hyperdrive. Pushing the lever he saw the blue lines begin to form. He was homefree, and Dooku would be most pleased with his utter success.

Dooku was not pleased at all when Grievous arrived on Alderaan and recounted his tale. "I sent you on a stealth mission," he repeated, trying to retrace his imbecile general's thought process, "and you interpreted that as 'destroy half of Coruscant?'"

"Half the Senate District," Grievous corrected, not sure why Dooku was upset.

"Ok, half of the _important part_ of Coruscant."

"I captured your little Togruta brat and I terrified the Republic while doing so. I even killed two Jedi and dozens of clones." Grievous defended himself in angry confusion, "How can you interpret that as failure?"

"It was an unnecessary risk you took for nothing but your own glory! You should count yourself lucky you weren't captured!" Dooku shouted, "And did you make sure those two Jedi actually died?"

"I shot one in the chest and stabbed the other in her stomach, how could they possibly survive?"

"You idiot! Anybody could survive a lightsaber to the stomach with timely medical attention!"

"Well I killed at least one Jedi!"

"Did you make sure?"

"If he wasn't dead yet he would have died by the time he got medical attention."

Groaning in frustration, Dooku ordered, "Just, go. Get out of my sight and leave the bag. Go torture a droid or something."

Indignant but ever obedient, Grievous turned and stomped out of the room. Dooku rubbed his eyes in annoyance then looked at his other captive, the Queen of Alderaan. "Can you believe this guy?" he asked.

The bound and gagged Queen muffled furiously through her bindings.

"I know," Dooku replied, rolling his eyes, "Help with half a brain cell is so hard to find these days. He may be an idiot, but he's an effective idiot I'll give him that. Blowing up his ship and putting him in that armor was both the best and worst decision I ever made."

Grievous, while outside the room, was not out of earshot and heard Dooku's declaration. Frozen in shock and seething with fury, he questioned everything he had ever known.

Smiling like a child at Life Day, Dooku carefully unwrapped his new apprentice, who had since stopped shouting and kicking at the bag. He slowly opened it, peaking in, and received an orange fist square in his eyeball.

Gràinne resumed her screaming, "_Ciamar a mharbhas tu mo rèiteach? Bidh mi a 'murt do theaghlach gu lèir! Cò an ifrinn a tha thu a 'smaoineachadh a tha thu? Marbhaidh mi thu agus sgriosaidh mi a h-uile dad a bha thu eòlach agus measail a-riamh!" _

Nursing his struck eye, Dooku grinned ear to ear as he closed the bag back with the Force. This would be beautiful.


	13. Caibideil 13

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

Caibideil 13

Riyo Chuchi was sitting in the hospital waiting room, nervously bouncing her leg as she waited for Barriss to come out of surgery, with Luminara Unduli sitting right next to her. The Jedi Master looked at the Pantoran Senator reassuringly as the doctor came out. "Are you here for," he looked at his sheet, "Barriss Offee?"

"Yes?" Senator Chuchi replied nervously. Had she died? Was she crippled for life? What happened? Was she ever going to see her love again?

"She's awake and out of surgery now. I'll take you to her."

"Please!" Riyo requested, a little too eagerly. The pair followed the doctor into Barriss's hospital room, where she was hooked onto an IV, EKG, and other monitors for vital signs, with bacta patches over the areas where she was cut during surgery.

The patient smiled, "Baby!" as Riyo ran up to her and kissed her with relieved tears in her eyes. Breaking the kiss she finally noticed her former master standing beside them with a semi-surprised half-smile. She had heard the reports but was actually doubtful of her apprentice's taste in partners being so refined. "Master? You came too?"

"Like I said," Luminara answered, "You're the closest thing I have to a daughter."

Clearing his throat the doctor made it clear he had specifics to mention, "We tried to save the kidney, but it was totally destroyed. You should be able to live just as well with only one, but I'd personally recommend a dietary change for the next few weeks: drink at least 2.5 liters of water per day and reduce salt intake by half."

"Makes sense," Barriss replied, having medical training herself.

"The lightsaber strike also went through your uterus and we had to perform a hysterectomy. You won't be able to have children of your own."

Glancing at Riyo, who was most definitely a woman since last she had checked, Barriss looked back and quipped, "Yeah, I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Didn't think so, but I'm legally obligated to inform you anyway," the doctor replied, "Also, we found something rather interesting while you were on the operating table."

"Yes?" Barriss asked, somewhat nervous. These add-ons were almost always bad.

"When Grievous stabbed you, well you should probably thank him. We found Stage II-A2 cervical cancer." Everyone's eyes went wide with horror. "We removed all visible signs of the tumors with the full hysterectomy, but I still want you to come in every two months for the next year for a check-in to make sure the cancer is really and truly gone and hadn't spread anywhere that we might have missed."

"O… O-Of course… d-doctor."

"I'll give you three some privacy," the doctor said after looking at a commlink notification, probably letting him know of another patient in critical condition. It was going to be a very long day.

Luminara was holding Barriss's shoulder while Riyo refused to let her go of her hand. She had had cancer? And never even noticed? "Grievous saved my life," she stated blankly, barely comprehending the words coming out of her own mouth. "_Grievous_… _saved_… _my_… _life_."

Grievous was sparring with a seven training drones at once. He had to hurt something. Slicing one of the drones in half with his green blade, he could only think about Dooku's words, _"Blowing up his ship and putting him in that armor was the best and worst decision I ever made."_ After all this time, all these years of being Dooku's unquestioning, obedient attack dog when _he _was the one who made him into this cybernetic freakshow? All this time he had mindlessly followed every little meticulous order, taken every syllable of verbal abuse without question because he thought the Jedi were behind his injuries? _And it wasn't even them?_ Grabbing another drone and slamming it into one behind him, he was practically frothing and probably would be if he still had a mouth! A mouth Dooku stole! Sure he had other reasons to detest the Jedi, they had forced his Kaleesh warriors to back off from their conquest of the Huk and rendered Ronderu Iij Kummar's death in vain. _"No!_" he shouted. He would not dig up memories of _her_. He had spent so long burying that pain; his lightsabers swirling in a whirlwind of death totally scrapping the drones around him.

Master Fisto was partaking in a holocall with the Council as Anakin and Ahsoka watched, discussing the repercussions of Grievous's attack on the planet and Gràinne's kidnapping. "Do we know how many people have died?"

"Last estimates put nearly a hundred civilian casualties both killed and wounded, with eighty clones dead and another fifty injured. As well as Master Tiin and Knight Offee," Shaak Ti concluded, her arm in a sling from getting smacked with a clone who managed to survive somehow.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka asked, with worry quite evident in her tone.

"I checked on my former student this morning at the hospital. She's alive and mostly well. She'll be needing cancer treatments for the foreseeable future though." Luminara added, confirming her student's status and needs.

"Cancer treatment?" Eeth Koth inquired.

"Apparently Grievous stabbed her in such a way to require a hysterectomy and removal of a kidney, they discovered Stage II cervical cancer during the surgery," master Unduli answered truthfully, "They believed that all traces were removed in the operation but they'll require her to come in every two months for the next year to run tests and make sure it doesn't come back."

"That won't be possible," Master Windu answered coldly, "Between the war and the Republic in total collapse, we'll need everyone we can get our hands on."

Luminara smiled, tilted her head slightly and answered in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Go to hell, you kriffing soulless hypocrite." Anakin tried, and failed, to contain his laughter as Windu looked at her in shock. She had never openly sworn before, nor had she ever directly insulted a Council member to their face.

"Allow her medical leave, without question, we will," Yoda answered, glaring at Windu out of the corner of his eye.

"We should be arriving on Alderaan within two days," Kit interjected, "We will likely need reinforcements shortly after arrival."

"A new battalion is being deployed fresh from Kamino," Shaak Ti answered.

"And the 212th should be arriving a week after you," Kenobi added, "Our campaign in the Outer Rim can be put on hold while the Core Worlds are under threat. If Grievous can lead an extraction team on Coruscant, it is only a matter of time before he leads an invasion force."

Which Mundi countered, "In which case, we should consider the defense of Coruscant. Already the Coruscanti Defense Fleet is with Skywalker and Fisto, and the capital world is a sitting duck without it. I suspect that is how Grievous was able to slip in so easily."

"And what do you suggest Master Mundi?" Kenobi argued, "withdraw our already thin numbers to defend a single planet? That would only prove the Separatists' point that the Republic doesn't care about its member worlds."

"I'm suggesting using more than just clones. If a bill could be passed in the Senate-"

"In its current state, I don't even think the Senate's authority would be respected even if it was capable of passing a new military bill."

"Then perhaps at least giving combat training to the regular citizens"

"Wasn't the point of the clone army to _avoid_ casualties among the civilian population?" Ti questioned.

"If what Sidious admitted was true then the _point_ was to kill _us_," answered Mundi, "If we cannot impose a draft then we should at the very least allow volunteers to enlist; it would help to offset the numbers issue."

"We can't ask the people to do that!" Windu argued before Mundi cut him off.

"And why not? Are enough of them not already dying helplessly when we _fail_ to rescue them? Like we _failed_ to defend Alderaan?"

"We haven't failed _yet_ Master Mundi," Anakin retorted.

"What you are doing is a reconquest Skywalker, _not _a defense. If the reports we've received are even slightly true, then over a third of the planet has already been massacred and more will die in trying to retake it. We couldn't prevent _genocide _with the soldiers and tools at hand, but asking the populace to help defend themselves, to defend their wives and children, is too much of a burden?"

"Where would we even find volunteers?"

"Are you even aware of the lower levels of Coruscant's existence? There are literally billions of people down there who are unemployed, homeless, _starving_. Offering them a job, income, a home, medical care, food, is totally unimaginable to you?"

"Ki Adi," Gallia tried to interject, but Mundi was having none of it.

"NO! I am tired of being a pawn in Palpatine's games! We were all played for fools by the Sith once, and I will _not_ be made a fool again! _Especially_ when millions, perhaps even billions of innocent lives are at stake!" Master Mundi stood, "I can't sit back and watch any more people die helplessly! I can't watch the Jedi Order collapse in on itself from its own hypocrisy of defending 'freedom' in the galaxy with slave soldiers or preaching compassion while we let entire worlds burn without so much as blinking!" He pointed at Windu in particular, "You are so hardened and tunnel-visioned you won't even let a 19-year old girl get cancer treatment because it conflicts with your scheduling! A child! And another thing!" he pointed at the hologram of Ahsoka, "We are sending _children_ to the front lines in this insane war to their almost certain deaths! How can you possibly justify any of this?!" Mundi was visibly shaking, clearly having wanted to say this for a very long time, he finished, "If you fail to understand that, then I have no further interest in being a part of this Council, or of this Order. Good day," and with that, he turned and stormed out the door.

The rest of the Jedi Council sat slack-jawed and blinking at what just happened. Ki Adi Mundi, one of the most powerful, wisest, and most faithful members of the Jedi Order, just stormed out in a rage and had renounced all ties to the Jedi. "Sense a coming Fifth Schism, I do," Yoda finally stated, his voice filled with woe.

"Now we need to fill two seats on the Council," Windu bluntly continued, "Everything has to involve a vote of ten Jedi Masters."

Ahsoka, who at that point had only been involved in the conversation to be used as a prop in Mundi's argument, politely excused herself and went to call her injured friend. Finding Barriss's frequency she pressed the button to call.

Barriss was laying in her hospital bed with Riyo right beside her, refusing to leave, refusing to even go home to sleep, instead opting to sleep in a chair in the corner. She was about to try and tell her to go home again when her commlink beeped in her bag, "Babe, would mind getting that for me?"

"Of course," Chuchi replied, reaching in and trying to find the commlink. She eventually found it… under a ring box?

Barriss answered and projected a hologram of Ahsoka, "Ahsoka! Are you at Alderaan yet?"

"Not for another two days, I called to check in on you after I heard what happened."

Barriss rolled her eyes, "Well, not the first time I've been shot, stabbed, blown up, or buried alive. Ha! Remember that one?"

"Never forget it," Ahsoka smirked reminiscing about when they first met and almost died. Fun times. "But I was thinking more about the cancer news."

"Oh, yeah that was a bit of a shock. But I'm not too worried so long as it doesn't come back."

"Barry-baby?" Riyo interjected.

Ahsoka stifled a giggle, "Barry-baby?"

"Shut up," Barriss told her before looking at her girlfriend, "Yes?" Then she saw the ring and went pale, with the EKG starting to show a rapid heartrate increase.

"Were you planning to propose?" Riyo asked, smiling.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" Ahsoka inquired, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow marking.

"After it happened," Barriss snapped at her friend. "I was going to ask you last night but… well, I had a General Grievous thrown at my face."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes! I want to marry you!" Riyo exclaimed before going in to kiss her now fiancé.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile, "I'm happy for you. Both of you," she paused, "Kind of miffed that you didn't get my opinion on the ring but, _oh Force it's gorgeous_!" she exclaimed as Riyo showed it off after putting it on. "Barriss! How the hell did you afford that?!"

"Erm… It may or may not have been on clearance… for like 100 credits because it was sitting there for ten years and nobody touched it," Barriss answered sheepishly.

Riyo kissed her again, "You could have gotten it from a cereal box for all I care Barriss!" another kiss and she put her head on Barriss's shoulder, nuzzling into her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Anakin followed the sounds of excited, girlish squealing to find his padawan fawning over a ring on Senator Chuchi's finger via holocall. "Snips?" he interrupted, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"One second, Master," she answered, "I have to go. I'm so happy for you two." Closing the call and turning to face her master, "What's up?"

"There's a chance we will find your sister. We know she was captured by Count Dooku and are reasonably sure that he's still on Alderaan."

"Ok?"

"And I know she's family, but we need to keep focused on the mission, so we can't go searching for her until after the planet's been retaken."

"I wasn't planning on searching for her at all. That's all on you."

"Ahsoka…" Anakin sighed in aggravation, "I know you aren't on the best of terms with Gràinne, but you don't need to pretend you aren't at least a little concerned for her."

"I'm concerned," Ahsoka argued, "with the idea of her being the next Ventress. I may sound 'un-Jedi-like,' but I don't care if she's alive or dead when you find her, _if_ you find her."

Anakin frowned. He knew that Ahsoka was always extremely protective of her friends, but he sensed that there was more to it than just hurting people she cared about. Her mental shields were on full alert though and he couldn't quite tell what caused her to be so cold on the topic of her sister. Shaking his head, he turned and left the room to think it over, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm not going to be replaced," Ahsoka muttered quietly.


	14. Caibedeil 14

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

**A/N: sorry for the delay, between Shabbat and Tisha B'Av I was spending the weekend in religious observance, or at least trying to. I pray all of my Jewish readers had an easy fast! Also, not related at all, but I noticed that in the story stats I got a reader from the DPRK. So, hello North Korean dude!**

Caibideil 14

Gràinne kicked madly at the confines of her fabric prison, until she heard a velvety voice, not unlike that of the slender old man who once called Palpatine "Master," said to her, "I have no intention to hurt you my dear."

"Like ye murdered me betrothed?!" she yelled from inside the bag, on the verge of finally breaking down into tears.

Dooku cocked an eyebrow, then silently smiled. He knew exactly how to charm this little one to the Dark Side, "I'm terribly sorry. We tried to save him too. It was all just a horrible accident."

"What 'ya mean 'save him too?'" Gràinne demanded, "Ye trew me in a bag and dragged me halfway to G-d knows where?"

"It was for your own protection; the Jedi were going to hurt you."

"What 'ya mean?"

"My poor child, those Jedi would have enslaved you."

"What?"

"Of course they didn't tell you, why would they?" Dooku sighed, hopefully convincingly, "My dear, you have no idea how evil the Jedi really are."

"I can wager a guess," Gràinne quipped inside the bag.

Dooku had to smile, this was even easier than he thought it would be, "The Jedi are a monstrous cult, they have enslaved and murdered countless billions throughout the galaxy for thousands of years." Technically he wasn't _lying_ so much as stretching the truth. "They normally target little children for their nefarious plots, but a pretty girl like yourself? Well you would fetch a good price to keep the warmongers happy."

Gràinne was confused, "But, t'ey said I could be Jedi if I wanted? Or they'd take me home?"

"A common tactic for the older victims," Dooku replied, looking dejected and defeated, excellently hiding his almost giddy feelings. If there was one thing which he could truly thank his time as a youngling in the Temple for, it was the endless theatre classes he took. "They routinely promise everything and give nothing but suffering. If you are willing to hear me out, calmly and without any further punching me in the face, I would like to talk to you. Treat you as the adult, the _equal_, as the Jedi never would have done."

Gràinne pondered for a moment, at the very least if he did try something then she could escape more easily if she wasn't in a turnip sack. "Aye."

After Dooku untied the knots holding the bag closed, the young Togruta was at last revealed, squinting in the sunlight as her eyes adjusted. She was in a garden, or what looked like had once been one before it got burned to the ground along with the massive house.

Dooku couldn't exactly say that this was the palace of the popular monarch he currently had tied up in the basement so he thought for a moment of a way to lie, "The Jedi bombed this orphanage when the headmistress wouldn't turn over their children." May as well keep with the whole enslaving babies theme. "Their cruelty knows no bounds. My former master and I were leading a successful revolt to destroy them once and for all."

At the mention of his "former master," Gràinne realized what she had done. She looked around, tears starting to well in her eyes, no longer for her lover but now filled with regret, "I did this? I caused this?" she tried to shout, but what came was barely a choking whisper.

Dooku placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You didn't know any better; you bought into the sweet lies of the Jedi. You were just another one of their countless innocent victims."

Gràinne started to shake, sobbing, "I want to go home," she whimpered.

"I understand completely," Dooku told her. He might have to arrange a little accident for her family when he figured out where she was from, so as to completely bring her into the fold. She was buying his lies and half-truths hook, line, and sinker! This seemed so easy that Dooku was almost starting to get suspicious. "If you want, when I take you home, I can take you under my tutelage, to properly defend yourself and your loved ones against those Jedi scoundrels."

"I've had my fill of wizardry, tank ye," Gràinne replied, teary-eyed but indignant. He might have to electrocute that out of her later. "Please, I just want to go home."

Dooku nodded, feigning sympathy, "Of course child, I will be happy to take you back to your family personally," he told her, mentally adding, _so I can make sure they die._ Taking her by the hand and helping her up, he led her to his solar skimmer. Taking her up and out of the atmosphere of Alderaan to return her to this _Talamh_ as she called it, he saw her curled up in the corner trying to keep calm. She had not developed a love for flying by any stretch of the imagination. Putting in the coordinates for the recently discovered world, Dooku's ship entered hyperspace.

Within an hour of their departure, the massive Republic fleet fell out of hyperspace and began to bombard the defending CIS fleet blockading the planet. The plan was one of the most complex ones Republic strategists had ever had to come up with save for the Second Battle of Geonosis and would require the largest clone army ever assembled in one battle. Seven legions, over 70,000 clone soldiers were needed to take the world back from the Separatists. Anakin started to wonder about the words of Master Mundi, former Master Mundi as he prepped his starfighter to get into a dogfight with vulture droids. If he was being honest with himself, he had never even thought about the clones as being slaves. No, he couldn't allow himself to get distracted now: distraction meant death. He and his squadron took formation outside the ship, with his padawan and Fisto at his wings. He focused solely on the fighting, shooting down more vultures than he bothered to count, despite his usual bragging wager with Ahsoka. Somewhere around thirty so far? It was hopeless at this point, in all this chaos he assumed that Ahsoka had lost count too and would probably just throw some random big number which he'd counter with one or two extras. _When I grow up, I'll free all the slaves. _Anakin's focus was so shattered at that memory that he almost rammed into a clone pilot.

Ahsoka commed him, "Master?" she asked with concern, "Are you alright? You almost killed Jax!"

"Yeah Snips," Anakin lied, "Thought I saw another tri-fighter that way. I was wrong."

Seventeen hours of intermittent dogfights, bombing runs, and broadsides. That was how long it took to finally get the Separatist fleet to turn tail and run. Half the Coruscanti Defense Fleet was forming a ring of trash and scrap metal around the planet. Smaller Republic fleets jumped in to reinforce but most were utterly demolished. One star-destroyer, the _Hopebringer_, was so totally damaged that the crew had to evacuate and the ship sent to ram the Separatist flagship. Three thousand clones, dead. Four hundred non-clone officers, dead. Hundreds more wounded, some mortally. They hadn't even landed on the planet yet. Anakin sat on the floor in the hallway, leaning against a wall and running his fingers anxiously through his hair. He had seen the horrors of war before, he had seen men eviscerated, he had seen men die. Never thousands at a time. Some of those men he knew by name, had developed close friendships with, they joked that they would name their kids after him when the war ended. Had those been jokes? He would never know.

Kit Fisto sat down beside him, offering a part of his ration bar. Anakin shook his head; he was so sick that if he ate anything it would come right back up before it even entered his stomach. The Nautolan Jedi Master placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know what it's like. We all do," he told him, "the important thing is to make sure our boys didn't die in vain."

Anakin took a deep, shaky breath, "How old were they?"

"What?"

"The clones. How old are they?"

Fisto looked down, trying to calculate. "Well," he thought aloud, "the clones age at twice the normal rate for humans, I think. They're biologically… twenty, twenty-two when they finish training which would make them… ten…" Fisto's voice fell with the realization. "Ten or eleven years old."

"I've known some of them since day one of the war Master," Anakin muttered, barely audible, "The oldest of them had to be fourteen."

"I've never even thought of that," Kit answered honestly and with a growing sense of horror and nausea. Mundi was more accurate than he realized when he decried their use of child soldiers.

"Master, do you think that maybe, Master Mundi was right?"

"I don't know, Anakin," Kit answered, dropping all formalities, "I don't know."

Back on Coruscant; what was available of the Jedi Council, mostly via holocall, was arguing over moving the Temple after the rediscovery of the ancient Sith Shrine.

"We can't just move the Temple!" explained Mace Windu, "It's been here for five thousand years, standing guard over Coruscant and the Republic we serve. How would it look to suddenly abandon it right when it appears Coruscant is under threat?"

"Our Temple," argued Shaak Ti, "is built on the ruins of a Sith Shrine and has a Darkside Nexus at its very core. You want to know why the Force has seemed clouded lately? There's the obvious reason."

"According to the legends," Gallia pointed out, "the Temple was built atop the Sith Shrine to purify the Nexus, to bring it to the light."

"Obviously it didn't work," Koth interjected, "Considering we were led along by a Sith Lord like we were little dolls and couldn't even tell he was a Sith when he was _two meters in front of us in this very room!"_

Kenobi rubbed his temples, trying to stave off a migraine, "We let a Sith Lord walk freely through our Temple for years… invited him in so many times. Who even knows if he was the first? They could have been hiding in our basement for the entire thousand years we thought they were dead!" He paused, then lifted his face with realization at the implications of his own words, "I'm going to have to look for Maul down there when I get back, aren't I?"

"Find a new location suitable for us, years it may take," Yoda stated to anybody who was still listening.

"Well we can't stay here," Stass Allie interjected.

"We have for millennia; at the very least, what difference will five years make?" Agen Kolar asked.

"When you discover your house is filled with toxic chemicals," Plo Koon answered, "Do you stay there because you have lived in it all your life, or do you leave, at least temporarily, to keep yourself safe?"

Oppo Rancisis scratched at his fur, "We should at least look into possible locations for a new Temple before any final decisions are made."

Coleman Kcaj remarked, "it's bee a minute since I last brushed up my ancient history, but wasn't the first Jedi Temple on a planet called, erm, Tython? I was reading about that this morning while trying to figure out what was going on with the Darkside Nexus. How about there?"

"Tython was destroyed," Ti pointed out, "in a supernova… about twenty thousand years ago."

"Well that certainly explains why I had never heard of it before."

Yoda buried his face in his little clawed hands. This was becoming a bigger and bigger nightmare by the day.

Padmé couldn't believe she was here, but Anakin had talked her into it. Well, threatened her with divorce if she didn't do it. An empty threat most likely but the prospect was terrifying in its own right. When it was her turn to talk, she cleared her throat. This was more difficult than even her most heavily opposed speeches in the Senate. Taking a deep breath, could she really do it? Even if she couldn't there was no way to back out now. She was here. She had to go through with it, for her own safety, for her marriage, for her rapidly deteriorating life. Nothing would get better if she didn't do this, she had to, she had to, she had to. Even she had noticed there was a problem that needed fixing, even if she wasn't ready to admit it just yet. "My name is Padmé Amidala…" she steeled herself, taking a gulp of air, "and I am an alcoholic."

"Hi Padmé," everyone else circle answered in near unison. The Alcoholics Anonymous banner fastened to the wall over a table with small, healthy snacks and water bottles.

"Now Padmé" said the Ithorian group leader with a strangely southern accent. She couldn't tell southern where, but it was distinctly southern. "You know what you just did?"

"What?"

"You've just passed the First Step: admitting that alcohol has taken control over your life. It's the first step, and the first step is always the biggest leap of faith a recovering addict can take."

Padmé smiled and nodded, trying to hold back tears. "I came here because my husband, well, we've argued about it in the past but now, it's gotten so out of hand that," she was failing at holding back, getting audibly choked up, "our relationship is being torn apart. He told me that if I didn't try to take control of it that he would divorce me. I want to beat this, I do." She leaned on the Ithorian's shoulder, beginning to sob uncontrollably, "I can't even get out of bed anymore without a glass of whiskey or wine for breakfast. I tried replacing it with food, but I can't even be in the same room as alcohol without drinking."

He patted her back reassuringly, as his AA shirt was being soaked with tears, "It's ok, let it out. We've all been there. You're among friends."

Luminara was trying to meditate in her chamber, "trying" being the keyword. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stay focused for more than a few minutes: everything ran through her brain at a parsec a minute, Barriss was still in the hospital, nobody wants the Chancellorship and those who do take it get arrested the day of ascending or the day after thus leaving the Republic leaderless for the past two months, in addition to nearly half of the Senate being purged with the massive corruption investigations. At least Barriss's girlfriend seemed to be innocent, although she highly doubted that was her only ticket with the way she drove. Senator Chuchi nearly gave her a heart attack every time she went to make a turn. That was the last time that Luminara Unduli was agreeing to rideshare with _her_, that much was certain.

Sighing in annoyance, Luminara gave up on meditation and stood, stretching and popping a few joints. She looked at her chrono, "Only twenty minutes?!" It had felt like it was at least an hour or two! Granted, it would have been more productive as a nap but still. She shook her head in self-disappointment. She grabbed a glass of water before she checked her commlink, surely nothing too important had happened in the past twenty minutes but it never hurt to look.

_7 Missed Calls: Barriss Offee_

_1 New Message: Barriss Offee_

Luminara smiled, it was good to see that she was reaching out, especially after hearing the news about her cancer. Granted it was probably gone but that sort of information could take a massive toll on anybody. She took a sip of her water and opened the message to see what Barriss had clearly wanted to tell her.

_OMFOMFOMFOMF! MASTER! I'M GETTING MARRIED! SHE SAID YES!_

Luminara spent the next twenty minutes coughing after nearly drowning on her drink. Still not certain that she managed to get all of the liquid out of her trachea, she tested her voice, it sounded strained but she could be heard. Still, she hacked for a few minutes longer trying to finally avoid the threat of drowning herself on dry land.

How long had they even been dating?! Was same-sex marriage even legal on Pantora? She knew it wasn't on Mirial, not that that was a Republic world anyway, but just, what?! Why? How? When? Where? What time did she even plan on using to get married or go on a honeymoon?


	15. Caibedeil 15

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

Caibideil 15

Barriss was able to leave the hospital bed now but was still confined to a wheelchair for the next week. It seemed a tad excessive in her opinion but hey, she wasn't going to complain about having her now fiancé push her around wherever she wanted to go for the next few days. They were going on just such a stroll around the hospital before they left for Riyo's apartment when she saw somebody, she thought she recognized down the hall in front if the ICU. It was Master Secura, intently staring down a Kaminoan and the sheep Angus standing next to her in a little vest that said: _Registered Service Animal._

"I said, no," she stated, starting to get rather annoyed at the Kaminoan's insistence.

"Master Jedi," he replied, "You know as well as I do that the Republic has needed a new clone template for years ever since Jango's untimely passing."

"No," she replied adamantly.

"You Jedi and your morals get in the way of practicality constantly," the Kaminoan replied. Barriss wasn't sure how he thought insulting people would get him what he wants, especially when it comes to the second most obstinate Jedi in the entire order after Skywalker, but sure. "Think of how many new clones could be successfully produced with a new batch of genetic material! Half the clones we make now are failures, clones the Republic has to pay for. It's in everyone's best interest to at least gather as much of his DNA now while we still can."

"Is it in _his_ best interest?" Secura countered, still irritated, as the harshness of her accent started to convey.

"Does it matter? He'll be dead soon, and corpses don't complain."

"Has anyone ever told you how disgusting your culture is?"

"Quite often, we're still better than everyone else."

"And you think repeatedly insulting me is going to convince me to let you pass how? Exactly?"

"Let me in."

"Kriff. Off. No consent, no poking."

Barriss wheeled up to the debate, "Master Secura? What's going on?"

"Mr. Lacking Any and All Basic Decency here wants to harvest a dying man to whore out his DNA for free."

"And Little Ms. Stuck in the Past refuses to allow progress and efficiency to reign supreme. It's only logical."

"What you want is heinous and the fact that we rely on you to make our clones disgusts me more and more every day."

"Exactly, you rely on us, so our needs and desires should supersede your pathetic morals."

"No, mean no," Aayla growled, "If you really want him, you'll have to wait until they find the donor heart."

"He'll be dead by then," the Kaminoan growled back, lowering his head to Aayla's level, "and his genetic material practically worthless."

"Who is it?" Barriss asked, suspecting a few people but not entirely sure.

Aayla stepped out of the way to allow Riyo to wheel Barriss into the room. When the Kaminoan tried to follow, she immediately stood back in his way, glaring at him. Barriss rolled into the ICU and in a bacta tank, hooked to all sorts of vital monitors, IVs, and some machines that even she had never even seen before, was Séamus. A gaping hole in his chest where he had been run through, surviving long enough to be put on life support but not much longer otherwise. He wasn't going to make it. No chance, unless… she paged her doctor. Within a few minutes he was in the room, ignoring the Twi'lek and Kaminoan arguing about utilitarian philosophy.

"Yes?"

"How long has he been here?"

"Are you familiar with one another?"

"We're friends."

"He arrived a few hours before you did."

Barriss nodded, "You don't have a donor heart, do you?"

The doctor shook his head, "No. The best we can do is make him comfortable when he finally passes."

"I'm a Jedi healer…" Barriss suggested, "Maybe I could do something?"

The doctor looked at her incredulously and would have cocked an eyebrow if the Nautolan had any. He had learned a little about Force healing but since he wasn't Force-sensitive there was no reason for him to go in depth with such a topic. Eventually he shrugged, "Well, I suppose it won't kill him any more than he's already going to die." Pushing a button, the bacta tank began to drain, allowing Séamus's unconscious body to slowly flop on the bottom of the tank. Opening the container, the doctor gestured to the man and told her, "Knock yourself out."

Nodding, she slowly got up from the wheelchair and kneeled beside the fallen giant. Placing a hand on the wound, she began to concentrate. This would be the biggest healing she had ever done, a damaged heart and lung: two vital organs. Trying to ignore the pressure put on her, she concentrated only on the individual cells. Her hand began to glow blue.

"General!" Cody called, knocking on Obi-Wan's door, "We should be in Alderaan two days ahead of schedule."

Opening the door, Kenobi replied, "Excellent! Make sure that everything is prepared for our invasion by then."

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

He was a good man, and an even better soldier. Obi-Wan thought, "_Could it really be possible that these men only exist because Palpatine wanted to use them to execute the Jedi?"_ Shaking his head to clear his mind of such thoughts he went back to his data pad, reviewing their intelligence on the state of Alderaan and the tactics they'd employ. Known separatist strongholds would have to be bombed from orbit, and over 70,000 clones would storm the planet. He shook his head, 70,000 clones to 3,000,000 droids. They'd be in this quagmire for months, with reinforcements coming from ever corner of the galaxy. He only could hope that the battle would be over sooner than he was dreading it would be.

Yawning, he rubbed his eyes; he hadn't been able to sleep in almost 40 hours straight between preparing for the Alderaan invasion, Council debates which have lately been devolving into screaming matches and lying awake wondering what the point of it all even was anymore. He stood, slowly; he had always been called "wise beyond his years," well it appeared that his age was finally catching up to him. Was it his age though? After all Dooku was well into his eighties and still seemed rather spry. No, he was just tired. Yes, that was it, exhaustion. He barely managed to stumble to his bunk before collapsing onto it, finally falling asleep.

Dooku had overestimated the size of his ship and underestimated the length of time to get there. It was definitely going to be a cramped ride. He was facing away from Gràinne but still felt the waves of pain, loss, guilt, and suffering pouring off of her. Seeing nothing better to do, he decided to try and continue seducing her. Ugh, he hated that that was the word for it; just thinking of that made him nauseous, he may have been a dark lord of the Sith but he was not a pedophile. Unlike that Senator Faa. He shuddered in revulsion. "Gràinne my child?"

"Aye?"

He paused for a moment, thinking of what exactly he could say to sway her more towards total loyalty to the Sith, hopefully without outright lying this time. He finally remembered something that Sidious had once taught him. Ah yes, that would do. "Did you ever hear, the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis, the Wise?"

"I don' nae t'ink so?"

"I thought not, it isn't something the Jedi would tell you." He spun his seat around to face her, curled up in a ball on the floor, having clearly been crying silently if her bloodshot eyes were any indication. Dooku actually felt sorry for the poor girl, for a moment anyway. "It's a Sith legend."

She nodded in understanding, silently asking him to continue.

"Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create, life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about, from dying." He could almost see the gears turning in her little head, slowly but surely connecting her tragedy with that of Plagueis.

"He could… save people from death?"

Dooku nodded, "The Dark Side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be… unnatural."

Gràinne shivered a little, space was always so cold, "What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was, losing his power. Which eventually of course he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep." Dooku turned away slightly, a half-smile forming on his lips. "Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself."

Gràinne pondered this information for a moment. Using space magic could keep people alive? She knew she could shoot lightning from her hands when she got mad at the droid for killing Séamus, but she wasn't sure if she could do it on command… or stop herself from doing it again. If anybody saw that then she'd be burned at the stake for sure. Could she have saved Séamus? Could she save her father or mother if they had gotten injured during another raid by the English or clan Frasier? Could she heal people if the Plague returned to their shores? She thought back to the vision in the Temple cellar: could she drive the English back to London? Could she keep the peace between the clans?

Looking up, she asked innocently, "Could ye learn this power?"

Dooku smiled sweetly at the young Togruta: jackpot. "Only from a Sith."

Barriss was focusing intently on the cells in Séamus's heart. Human heart cells don't regenerate naturally, so each phase of mitosis required intense effort and concentration to do. The lung cells are slow, but they do eventually self-repair, so all she had to do was speed up the process by a few years, or decades. The heart though, that was difficult. She could just barely feel herself sweating under the struggle of making just one cell split. Slowly but surely though, she was starting to make progress.

Ahsoka was resting in her quarters or trying to at least. She couldn't stop thinking: Barriss had had cancer long enough to develop into Stage II and was probably only going to survive it because Grievous stabbed her. Never thought she'd ever have to thank _him_ in the middle of a duel but here she was. She was happy that Barriss was happy with her new fiancé though. Still couldn't get over the fact that Riyo Chuchi and Barriss Offee, her two closest friends, were a couple and had never even told her until she found Barriss's smut book. Her face screwed up; she really, _really _didn't want to imagine them doing it right now. She turned to her other side and tried to think of something else. Lux was starting his physical therapy today. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend relearning how to walk. That was weird, thinking of him like that. Yeah, she had been attracted to him for a while, and they had even kissed a few times but the idea of having a boyfriend was still odd. Granted, Anakin and apparently Plo both threatening to murder him more than reminded her of this fact. That one was surprising to learn about. Maybe one day she would be just as happy as Barriss. She wondered if they would get married too, or maybe even have kids one day. She smiled at the thought, closing her eyes. She always loved caring for the younglings, and even enjoyed her first mission rescuing Rotta, even if he was a stinky little Hutt. Her breathing slowed and she drifted to sleep and dreamed of Lux and her future together.

Luminara had finally figured out all the questions she wanted to know, everything that needed to be asked. She trusted Barriss's instincts to keep her out of trouble but as far as she knew they had only been a couple for two weeks! That was nowhere near enough time to think about marriage! She called Barriss back from one of the missed calls. The commlink buzzed for a moment when Senator Chuchi answered it.

"Master Unduli! Hi!" she said.

"uhm, where is Barriss?"

"I think trying to rebuild somebody's chest cavity?"

"Of course she is," Luminara replied. She was proud that Barriss was always so selfless but at the same time did she seriously go looking for something to practice her Force Healing with? "When will she be back to the Temple?"

"We were supposed to leave the hospital about… uh, what time is it?"

"2200 hours."

"Yeah about twelve hours ago."

"Then she got distracted trying to heal somebody?"

"Yep."

She couldn't help but smile, "That's my girl. Is she still doing that?"

Chuchi nodded.

"Well tell her I wanted to congratulate her on your engagement."

"Thank you! Have you seen the ring?"

"No, I _how the hell did she afford that?!" _she shouted as Riyo showed it off.

"Clearance."

"Huh…" she shook her head to get her focus back, "Anyway, how long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year and a half," the Senator replied smiling.

Clearly Barriss was better at lying and keeping secrets than she thought, "Oh, I didn't realize it had been that long."

"Well we were kind of keeping it secret."

"Fair enough. Any plans on a wedding date?"

"We were talking about that when she got distracted. I wanted a summer wedding on a tropical planet and she wanted a winter wedding on a frozen planet."

"Oh the summer wedding would be nice!" Luminara said with smile. She hoped she would be able to make it.

"Thank you! I have to deal with snow and slush every day that I'm back home, I at least want my wedding to be somewhere nice. Like Spira!"

Barriss was almost finished. She could see the wounds slowly closing, just a few more cells to replicate. Just four more. Three. Two. One. There! Now she could page the doctor to get him out of the medically induced coma and… oh, it was almost midnight. Yeah, he probably wasn't here anymore. She could just leave a note or page a nurse. Yeah, she'd page a nurse that was probably smarter. Standing up, she heard her wife-to-be talking to somebody, saying "Thank you! I have to deal with snow and slush every day that I'm back home, I at least want my wedding to be somewhere nice. Like Spira!"

"Babe, you know I don't like sand," Barriss interjected, noticing that Riyo was talking to her former master, "It's course, rough, irritating and it gets everywhere." That, and almost being killed in sand, thrice, tends to turn one off of the substance.

"And snow is wet."

"And do you think beaches are? They're right next to an ocean."

"That's different!"

"Why do you even want a beach wedding? You can't swim?"

"Shut up!" Riyo protested, "It isn't snow! That's why!"

Luminara rolled her eyes and tried to keep from chuckling. They already bickered like they had been married for twenty years. "I'll leave you to it, I just wanted to check on you. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you Master."

Dooku had been explaining any questions that Gràinne had about the Sith and the Jedi, sometimes even honestly. Everything from, "Ye said something 'bout midi-chlorians, what're they?" to "So if a Sith finds a vagabond is it better to give them food or a place to spend the evening?" If he was being honest with himself, he had never even thought of half of these questions himself. There were a few times when he even had to stop for a minute and think about her inquiries. She was eager to learn, whether she would admit it or not. He might not even need to spark any further tragedy to convince her to become a Dark Lady of the Sith.

Finally he had run out of answers to her increasingly impossible questions, "Enough about the Force and the Sith, tell me about yourself. You seem quite fond of your home world, tell me about it."

She went quiet for a moment, shrinking back into her little ball on the floor, "I may be fond o' Talamh, but they are nae fond o' me." She slowly but surely told him everything she knew, about being found as a toddler, being raised as a "changeling," with her twelve brothers and sisters being buried behind their house. She mentioned how she was almost being burned at the stake twice when she was five and seven and her subsequent, near-debilitating phobia of fire; her dog Aodh, her job herding the sheep while Da worked on his weapons and armor and her Mam grew herbs and vegetables for them to eat and use in medicine. How they had taught her how to read and write but weren't good at it themselves, so she wasn't great at reading either, but unlike most women in town she knew most of the letters used in the Gaelic tongue and could even sign her own name. All in all, they were typical, poor semi-literate peasants. Then her damned sister and her damned friend found her and brought her to this hell that was the rest of the damned galaxy, quietly apologizing for any offense Dooku may have taken when she realized she was insulting his home.

He understood and agreed that most of the galaxy was untamed wilds that needed to be whacked into submission by a powerful hand. Dooku almost felt sorry for the girl, especially about the burning at the stake thing. What kind of backwards savages was he bringing her to? Granted this was all just a stunt to further her trust in him to fully convince her to become his apprentice but still, this was horrifying. Looking at the chrono, he found a reason to get her to stop talking, not to mention he was tired as well. "You should rest Gràinne, we wouldn't want to be exhausted when we bring you back to your family. Herding animals can be hard work and I'm sure they'll need you to get back to it as soon as you can."

Gràinne yawned. "Aye. G'night me lordship," she said, curling up to go to sleep. Dooku removed his cloak and covered her with it, an impromptu blanket for the sleepy Togruta. He looked at her, already passed out. He made a face, then decided to pick her up and carry her to the only bed on board. He could sleep in the cockpit for a night or two, it wouldn't kill him. She had clearly been through enough. She barely even stirred. She must have been tired. Sitting back in his pilot's seat, he stared at the blue lines of hyperspace. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. What would Sidious have done? He couldn't help but laugh at himself a little, Sidious wouldn't have carried the child to his own bed and then resigned himself to sleeping in a pilot's chair _that much_ was certain. Leaning back with a small smile on his lips from his bit of amusement, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Yoda hobbled through the abandoned streets around the Federal Penitentiary. The area for twelve or thirteen blocks around had been evacuated due to all the explosives set to go off if Palpatine so much as sneezed suspiciously. Almost literally, some of the more paranoid members of the council, who may or may not have been limited to Mace Windu, did actually want to try and set up a sneeze bomb which, thankfully, was shot down in a nine-to-one vote. The entire facility was absolutely crawling with police droids, commandos, clones, sentry gun arrays, and even a few tanks with the occasional land mine. Personally Yoda wasn't a fan of using land mines on Coruscant where the ground was probably right above somebody's roof but he had been outvoted for that detail, six-to-four.

Recognizing the old Jedi Grand Master immediately, the clones and commandos let him pass with a salute and the occasional by-the-book guard checked to make sure he wasn't an imposter. Yoda got their names as he'd have to recommend them for promotions later. He was certain that "Grand Master Yoda," would be a pretty good reference to have on any resumé for any job in the Republic. Going through each and every security checkpoint, going further and further into the prison. He finally reached his destination, the man who seemingly everyone had interrogated but him.

"Good evening Chancellor, or should I say, Darth Sidious?"


	16. Caibedeil 16

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

Caibideil 16

"What could you possibly want?" Sidious replied to the pathetic green imp, his voice dripping with hatred. Being suspended in an anti-gravity chamber with hundreds of tons of explosives and military heavy weaponry pointed at his face with the occasional bottle of water meant for hamsters lowered to his mouth, made him more irritated at the Jedi than normal. The once mighty Sith Lord reduced to an intelligence farm, _a_ _pet_, of the Order he had so despised for his entire life. He had half a mind to feed them false information, but they would hardly trust his word to begin with, and he would be able to scheme his way out of a life sentence, even in the Maw. Execution was much trickier considering Plagueis had neglected to teach him the art of Essence Transferal. "Not very Jedi-like to gloat."

"Your apprentice: planning, what is he?" Yoda asked bluntly.

"You expect me to know? In his eyes I am already dead by your hand. What he does next is of his own doing, not mine." The obnoxious hamster bottle lowered to his face, causing Palpatine to scowl in humiliation as he took a swig from it. Embarrassment was better than dying of thirst.

"Your trial, in two days it will be."

"I am aware, it took them long enough."

"Caused much bureaucratic chaos, you did."

"Eh, not really. The system was already screwed when I got there."

"Fair enough, your point is," Yoda conceded, "But worse it has gotten."

"Well I wouldn't exactly know what all is happening on the outside, would I?" Sidious snarled, "Out of curiosity, who became Chancellor after Amedda?"

"Lost track, I have, " Yoda admitted, "Believe it to be Skywalker, I do."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Not him," the Jedi Grand Master quickly corrected, "the Senator formerly called Amidala. Skywalker in question, she is. Rejected the office twice, she did. A choice, this time, she was not given."

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that."

"Knew, you did?" Yoda replied in surprise.

"Master Yoda, you truly are blind. Dark Side or no."

Padmé sat staring at the empty whiskey bottles on her shelf, she wasn't sure if she had even blinked in the past half-hour. She had wanted to keep them as trophies to show how far she had come as her journey to beating addiction went on. Right now they taunted her. She was just forced into becoming acting-Chancellor, and the desire to drink her stress away was practically screaming her name. She had made sure Dormé had gotten every drop of alcohol out of the apartment, even her preferred cleaning supplies, since she had read about chlorine bleach causing nerve damage over time. Made sense, it was originally made to be a chemical weapon after all, but she had to go back to keep herself from trying to drink her bathroom cleaner. She hadn't gotten drunk in two weeks. She was going strong. She wouldn't slip back. She _couldn't_ slip back She refused to slip back. Damn, if it wasn't tempting to drive to a liquor store and buy half the stock to just drink it in the parking lot. Padmé had purposefully thrown her keys randomly behind her and ordered 3PO to hide them in order to prevent her from acting on that urge.

She had tried to refuse the office a third time, citing private medical reasons, which technically wasn't a lie since Padmé had spoken with her doctor about fighting her alcohol dependency and could easily get her to quietly confirm her statements without revealing the nature of said medical reasons. She was not allowed to refuse now that they were at pretty much the bottom of the list when it came to the line of succession, especially after skipping her twice. She probably should have seen it coming when they got finally to the superintendent of the local Board of Education and he had a stroke at the announcement. She didn't even know that a Quarren could have a stroke. She was on the verge of another breakdown; how could she manage to hold half galaxy together when she could barely hold herself together? She looked at the little AA group photo they had taken at her first visit, it was something that particular group did to welcome new members and show them how far they had come as the years went on. She chuckled miserably. Well, if she was somehow "anonymous" to them before she definitely wouldn't be now that her face had been plastered across the Holonet. Funnily enough they were still making casual mentions of Gràinne, the "Savior of the Republic," and how she had apparently been kidnapped. Had Anakin told her that? He might have said something the night of their argument before he threatened to leave her. Honestly, she had been drinking again that night and could barely remember anything except him saying, "If you won't get help, then I'm getting divorce papers." But everything had been so stressful at the Senate with Palpatine being ousted, anywhere from a third to half of the Senate being arrested, shot, or MIA, and- "No," she said to herself quietly, shaking her head. No excuses. That was what led her down that road in the first place. She couldn't go back. She wouldn't go back. No matter how hard it would be, she would not go back.

The nurse had told Barriss to come back in the morning when Séamus O'Neill had been brought out of his medically induced coma. "Also," the nurse, a short red Twi'lek, added, "You probably know this already but just to reiterate you should monitor any discharge, just remember that some blood is normal for the first few weeks but to let us know if anything solid comes out or there seems to be excessive bleeding and, obviously, no sexual activity for a good nine to twelve weeks. Remember to drink 2.5 liters of water per day and to reduce your salt intake by half for the time being."

"Of course," Barriss acknowledged, nodding in understanding, stifling a yawn from her exhaustion. Apparently rebuilding a circulatory system from scratch was pretty labor intensive, and she could not _wait_ to get into a bed that she was actually comfortable in, with warm blankets that didn't smell like disinfectant, pillows that didn't remind her of the ones in coffins, and cuddling up to her wife-to-be who was apparently one of those weirdos who slept with her socks on. Riyo was cute enough to let it slide though, but she was on thin ice.

"And although you can walk, we don't want you risking tearing your stitches out, so try to remain in a seated or reclined position as much as possible, and obviously no running."

"Yep."

"You are ignoring every word I'm saying, aren't you?"

"No," Barriss replied honestly, "I'm just tired."

The nurse giggled a little, "I know the feeling."

"Is there any paperwork or prescriptions I need to take with me?"

"Yeah, hold on and let me print them out."

Barriss thought it was a little odd that she didn't just send them via holo but some people preferred hard copies, especially older Jedi, so she didn't think much on it.

The nurse looked up from the computer and handed her the printout, "Here you go! See you in the morning!"

"Oh I hope not, if you get stuck here for night-shift and morning-shift I feel really bad for you."

"It sucks, but it gives me an excuse to see favorite patients," the nurse replied with a wink.

Barriss smiled and sat in the wheelchair, ready to be rolled out to the speeder by Riyo. Out of the corner of her eye Barriss thought she saw a look of realization and then either embarrassment or horror on the little nurse's face. Odd that, maybe she noticed something wrong with a patient. Getting into the speeder's passenger side, Riyo motioned for her to come to the back with her. This time she had opted for having a droid drive them around. Getting in, she looked at the printout. They had all of her information, the Jedi Order's health insurance plan, her various charts, her prescriptions, and a bit of scrap paper? Taking out the torn piece of paper from the clip she unfolded it and started to read,

_Call me, cutie! ;-) _

_xoxoxo_

along with what was probably the nurse's comms frequency. Barriss was blushing madly while Riyo just giggled. Kind of surprising since Riyo was normally the jealous type when it came to anyone flirting with her girlfriend. "You're not annoyed?"

"I was very annoyed, until I saw the look on your face," the Pantoran Senator laughed. "Do you want to go and pick up your meds?"

"My pharmacy closed three hours ago."

"Well that sucks. Hopefully you won't be hurting too much tonight."

"Oh I'm wanting to scream every time the droid makes a turn."

Riyo threatened the droid in response, "I'll have you scrapped if you don't slow down!"

"It's fine Hun, really," Barriss said reassuringly, trying to spare the innocent droid the wrath of the tiny woman. Just as a precaution the droid did slow down significantly, zipping right past the Jedi Temple. "Uhm, Riyo? I live there," Barriss said, pointing at the gargantuan building in confusion.

"I know."

"And we are going past it, why?"

"Because I want to keep an eye on you for the first week."

"We didn't talk about this."

"Yes we did."

"When?"

"When you were working on Séamus."

"That doesn't count as a conversation."

"Are you saying you _don't_ want to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"I'm saying I don't have my stuff."

"You have your toothbrush and I have soap and shampoo to spare."

"Clothes babe. I need clothes."

"We wear the same size."

"Yes, but blue looks hideous on me."

Feigning offense, Chuchi leaned back and placed a hand on her chest with mock shock on her face.

"_Besides you_."

Riyo rolled her eyes and kissed her on the cheek, "Just go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get home."

Dooku looked checked on the sleeping Togruta, she was stirring slightly, groaning in what was clearly an unpleasant dream. He turned back to the cockpit and sat back in the pilot's chair, turning in just such a way to pop the vertebrae in his back. Yep, 84 years old and he should _not_ sleep in a chair anymore. He closed his eyes to try and go back to sleep. He could sense the fear and anger radiating off of Gràinne, saturating the Force with it. He wondered what she could possibly be dreaming of… or possibly what visions she was having.

Gràinne was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming; she knew she was dreaming, but it felt so real. She could almost feel the heat of the flames which engulfed her home. Horsemen thundered across the field as if declaring the arrival of the apocalypse. Frasier colors flashing as she heard her father and mother screaming in pain, a warrior stabbing her dog as they stole her family sheep and foodstuffs on their march south to Edinburgh. The flames felt more real than even her vision in the underground of the Jedi Temple. She could almost feel the cold steel going into the warm flesh of Aodh and the sheep as her parents burned alive. Terrified, she awoke in a cold sweat, screaming.

Dooku ran into the room, crimson lightsaber ignited to fight off any potential stowaway assassins, "What happened?"

Gràinne looked around in a mad panic, hyperventilating in fear. Calming down after a few minutes she eventually replied, "Nothin' 'twas just a bad dream."

Dooku extinguished his blade and sat on the bed beside her, placing a comforting shoulder on her shoulder. She was shaking. "Sith don't have nightmares. They have visions." He knew this better than anyone: his had started when he was learning about the various Force Prophecies often buried by the dogmatic Jedi. He had had visions of every seminal tragedy in his life and even major events leading up to him abandoning the Order to find Sidious himself and bring him down from under his own nose. Qui-Gon's death still shook him to his core. The man had been a son to him, and to see him ran through so callously by Maul not once but twice; once in visions and the second when Sidious had revealed himself, and showed him the footage. The look on Qui-Gon's dying visage still haunted him, and it likely would until his death. He was almost glad when it was discovered that Maul had survived so he could kill him himself and finally, finally avenge his fallen apprentice. He looked down into her eyes, now filled with horror at the realization of what he had just said. "It may happen next week, or next year. It may be happening as we speak, helpless to stop it. With any luck, we'll arrive just in time." He did want to help her, a broken and scared teenager who just wanted to go back home. However he also needed an apprentice and watching whatever she had envisioned ensue might just push her totally into the Dark. That was the part he hated and that hatred was why he preferred to outsource that part to the Nightsisters when their cult was still alive. No outsourcing now, just watching her writhe in misery. He sighed; it was the way of the Sith.

**A/N: Ok, so next chapter will probably take a couple days to write and may be the longest one yet: It will include Séamus waking up, Sidious's trial, and Dooku finally landing in Scotland. Will Gràinne arrive home in time to prevent a tragedy? Will Palpy McScrotumface's pandering pay off? Is Séamus as much of a d*ck as his girlfriend? Find out next time on Dragonball Z… never watched that show idk why I made that reference.**


	17. Caibideil 17

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

Caibideil 17

Sidious was led to the courthouse in one of the most secure motorcades in galactic history; while not an official event there were still thousands on onlookers on the sidewalks watching the once-beloved Palpatine, and still beloved in some circles, the galaxy's grandpa, in chains within an armored vehicle surrounded by AT-TEs and clones marching in formation. A few protestors started chucking rocks and litter at the clones, calling Palpatine a hero and claiming he was being framed, only to be quickly arrested and/or viciously beaten. Extreme, yes, but they could _not _risk him getting out. Padmé watched on her flimsi as they approached closer to the courthouse. As acting-Chancellor it was her responsibility to oversee the court proceedings for such a high-profile treason case as Palpatine's. She had been on the other side of the bench… a few times… and had acted as council to a defending party before but actually acting as the judge? Could she really handle that?

She took three deep breaths, "Okay Padmé, this will be easy. You just need to read the charges, he'll have no real choice but to plead guilty, and then the jury will suggest punishment for him, you bang the gavel and boom! He's either dead or in jail and that's all you need to do… maybe I could allow myself one cocktail as a reward, NO! No Padmé! Step 1! Step 1!" she whispered to herself. She just needed to focus on Palpatine's case. It would be simple, straightforward, and then it would be over. She took her seat at the bench waiting on Sidious to arrive. The door opened to reveal the Dark Lord, surrounded by clones armed with heavy weapons and even Jedi Temple guards with their yellow lightsabers. She had always thought their masks were creepy but she wasn't one to question thousands of years of ceremonial dress considering half of her wardrobe. Sidious stood at the dais at the bottom of her platform, his face blank. Seemingly void of any thought or emotion at all, she stared into that face, his eyes hollow and haunting. Resisting the urge to shudder, she wondered how the man behind those eyes could have gotten so close to overthrowing the Republic. He even admitted in questioning that he was only a few months away from enacting the final pieces of his plot. Whoever his lawyer was, he was not going to have a fun time trying to defend him.

Taking another gulp of air, she began the proceedings, "The trial has commenced, The Galactic Republic versus Former Chancellor Sheev Palpatine." She paused for a moment, trying to calm herself, "Mr. Palpatine, you are charged with treason, conspiracy to overthrow the government, inciting civil war, enslavement of populations while not a Hutt, three counts of genocide, two of attempted genocide, sedition, espionage for enemy forces, the murders of over 700 people including the late Hego Damask II aka "Darth Plagueis," perjury, electoral fraud, corruption, and bribery of thousands of public officials. How do you plead?" Padmé knew exactly how he would plead, as he had admitted to almost all of that himself during his interrogation.

"I plead 'guilty,'" Sidious answered smoothly, "to all but the counts of genocide. Those massacres were an unfortunate reality of the ongoing war, not a deliberate massacre. At least, not deliberate by me."

Padmé sighed in relief, "Then for now this is no longer a trial, merely a sentencing hearing for the crimes you do plead guilty for. The genocide cases will be held at a later date. Does the prosecution have anything they wish to relay to the jury?"

"We do your honor," the prosecutor answered smiling. He was by far one of the most prestigious prosecutors in the Core Worlds, and adding the trial of a treasonous Chancellor to his resumé? Well he was _not_ going to turn that opportunity down. "As it is known, the defendant, former Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, has confessed to all of these heinous crimes and had incited a civil war which even now is destroying our Republic from both without and within. The classified intelligence he has relayed to our enemies has led to the deaths of thousands, maybe even millions of innocent people. The prosecution would like to press for the death penalty, in accordance with military law."

"And the defense?"

"You honor, my client has cooperated with every demand placed upon him, no matter how unreasonable, on the promise of a life sentence, the furthest we can go in a _civilian_ court of law. To go back on that, even for crimes such as these, would ruin our credibility for future cases. We have to uphold our end of the deal-"

"Objection your honor!" the prosecution exclaimed, "Any demands placed on the defendant were more than reasonable!"

"Overruled," Padmé responded, "Would you care to exemplify what demands seemed unreasonable to the defense?"

"Well for one thing, were the twelve blocks of landmines and artillery guns pointed at his cell really necessary? This is a frail old man we are talking about here. What harm could he do without his office?"

"Force-users are well known to be destructive if need be, even 'frail old men,'" Padmé replied narrowing her eyes, "As such, when imprisoning Force practitioners the Republic has the right to use any precautions the justice system and Jedi Order deems fit."

And so it went, hours upon hours of evidence, questioning, witnesses, Palpatine repeating every single confession, eyes constantly darting around for an escape route to open up. It was weird, almost as if he expected something. Padmé ignored his expressions in part because his lack of any concern or fear seemed almost inhuman and partly because she was trying to keep calm herself. After four hours of this, prosecution and defense arguing their cases for either death penalty or life imprisonment, it finally came time for the jury to deliberate. This would certainly take a while. In most instances the jury was selected from people who didn't know or know of the defendant, but considering he was the former Chancellor it was safe to say the entire galaxy could easily recognize him. Political views were doubtless going to play a part in their debate, despite their best efforts at screening for politically neutral opinions. All she could do now, was sit there. It could take four minutes, it could take twelve hours, it could take six days, and all Padmé could do now was trust the system and stare down the single most evil man in galactic history, a man she had once respected, a man who had manipulated trillions to his will, a man responsible for so much death, pain, and destruction, to only fulfill his own ambitions. The media was waiting to hear the results just outside the courthouse with protestors all but surrounding the building, throwing rocks and flaming booze bottles. Clones and commandos holding them back without the use of lethal force, but Padmé could still hear the sounds of blasters stunning the protestors.

They had been sitting there for another six hours, Palpatine only smiling occasionally, his cold, twisted smiled. He knew something that she didn't. Beckoning a clone commander to her, she whispered, "Have another platoon of troopers added to the security detail, I have a bad feeling."

"Yes, your Excellency," the clone replied. Turning to exit the room and call for reinforcements.

"Chancellor Skywalker," Palpatine finally hissed, "Hmm… it does seem to roll off the tongue, doesn't it?"

"No one gave you permission to speak, Sheev Palpatine," Padmé chided, "I suggest you hold your tongue, lest you be held for unruly behavior in court as well."

"Even if I am, I doubt it would do me any greater damage." He smiled again, that damned smile. It was a smile that had captivated Senators, swayed entire planets, had overseen a galactic civil war. Padmé decided to ignore him the best she could until the jury came out, then she'd hand out either the execution order or his 16 life sentences in the Maw. She wouldn't even warrant his almost playful banter the dignity of listening. Until, "It seems that it is now time for me to go."

"What?" Padmé finally asked. Then came the explosion. She was hurled from her position, landing on her neck. Hard. She blacked out. _"Am I dead?" _she thought, she had known something would happen, but she hadn't expected _this_. She couldn't hear anything except a loud ringing, her vision blackened and cloudy. She could hardly breathe. After what seemed an eternity her vision finally cleared up enough to see around her: half the guards were dead, with most of the survivors injured, even the Jedi. Protestors, no, rioters, in masks had stormed in the hole in the wall and were throwing flaming bottles and beating survivors of the blast. They were beating her, but much to her horror she couldn't feel a thing unless they hit her in the face. She started to fade as she heard blaster bolts. They were not set to stun.

Falling out of hyperspace, Dooku inspected the planet Talamh. It appeared a paradise, with biomes for nearly every species somewhere on its surface. He had to admit that most planets looked quite beautiful form orbit, but Talamh, Talamh was something else. He heard the door swish open and shut behind him, looking back slightly he acknowledged Gràinne's presence. As he was looking back at the planet, she walked up beside him and gazed at it. "I've ne'er seen it from here before."

"Not even when you left?"

"No, I was too afraid o' flying to look out. Still am, but it's gettin' better, it is."

"Hmm. Well, I can tell you this much, most worlds in this galaxy are filled with lecherous scum who will shoot you in the back for a jogan fruit. However, from orbit, they are all jewels. This one, especially." He turned to face her, "Now, where is your home? Which continent?"

She pointed at one comprised of peninsulas branching off of other peninsulas, with two large islands just off the north-western coast. "Europe, I live in the northern part o' the big island. Alba."

Nodding, he typed in the coordinates to fly over this "Alba" to narrow it down further. They did this multiple times, him lowering their altitude while she got him closer and closer to her home. He eventually decided to land just a few kilometers away. They both needed to stretch their legs after almost a week spent cramped into that tiny solar-sailor. If he was going to be doing trips like this more often to train his new apprentice, then he would definitely need to invest in a bigger ship. Lowering the platform to exit the ship, Dooku handed Gràinne a cloak similar to his own, and pulled his tighter around him. It must have just rained, since he felt like he was breathing in cold soup. He looked over at Gràinne, who had hers wrapped tightly around her as well, hood lifted to as to hide her face and montrals. She smiled at him, but he could still sense the Togruta's anxiety flowing off of her. He made a face, and although she hadn't agreed to become his apprentice quite yet decided to give her a lesson anyway, "I know you worry for your family, but worrying will do nothing but distract you when the time comes to do what is necessary. Use your fear productively. Turn that fear into courage and ferocity, to defend what you love."

"I'll… keep that in mind," Gràinne replied, instinctively reaching for her claymore only to remember that she had lost it when she had been kidnapped, or rather, rescued. "Oi, I don' nae have a weapon since yer droids left me claymore. If we get attacked how am I supposed to defend myself?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Dooku replied smoothly, "You managed to fry one of my droids, how different can a common pirate be?"

She nodded, and together they walked out of the ship and into the Scottish landscape, matching footsteps for a while. She pointed to the bridge marking the end of the clan lands and mentioned, "The metal box that fell from the sky and dropped me here is in that gorge, in the river."

"Interesting. An escape pod?"

"I think that's what they called it, _tha_."

"_Tha?" _Dooku asked, puzzled.

"Oh, it means 'yes' in Gaelic."

"A fascinating language this Gaelic. I should like to learn it one day."

Gràinne giggled, "Well maybe I could teach ya a few words?"

"That would first require you agreeing to my tutelage, young one. Otherwise our paths may never cross again."

She looked down, almost considering, weighing the options before her. She had to admit, she had grown rather fond of the old man over their journey, he was almost like another grandfather, "Tell ya what, if I can get permission from me Da and Mam tae study yer Force, then I'll do it."

Dooku grinned, "Excellent. I'll be sure to make a good impression."

A band of horsemen rode to surround them, armed with axes and swords.

"_Thoir seachad na rudan luachmhor agad agus is dòcha gum marbhadh sinn thu gun phian!"_

_Dooku was calm, glancing at Gràinne to translate, which she did._

_"He says tae hand over our valuables and we might die painlessly."_

_Dooku simply laughed, "Are these the same bandits as before?"_

_"Aye, most o' them."_

_The new bandit leader started laughing, not quite hearing what was being said but recognizing the language, "Oi! What's an Englishman and his daughter doing in our highlands?"_

_"I suggest you step aside."_

_The bandit leader drew his sword and dismounted his horse, "Not until you give us what ye have on ye."_

_Opening his cloak to reveal his hands, Dooku replied, "This is your last chance, you are dealing with a __Sith Lord__."_

_"Oi!" the bandit called to his compatriots, "Ye hear that? The Englishman's a lord! He might be worth a pretty bit o' coin if we just hold him hostage!"_

_Sighing in mild annoyance, Dooku simply raised his hand, "So be it," summoned his lightsaber to his hand, almost instantly killing the bandit leader as it ignited._

_"NOT AGAIN!" one of the bandits shouted, recognizing the concept of a lightsaber, as he tried to bolt away but Dooku reached out in the Force and grabbed the man's neck, flinging him, suffocating, from his mount. His neck snapped instantly. The Sith sliced through the brigands casually while Gràinne ducked and weaved between them, kicking, biting, and punching and who got near to her. One robber actually managed to slice her on the arm with his sword, and in fear she lifted her hand and shot out a small storm of Force Lightning, almost instantly killing him. There was only one survivor left, who had been flung from his panicked horse and was trying to run away. Dooku flung his lightsaber at the man's kneecaps so nonchalantly he looked more as if he were skipping stones off a pond. The robber fell, dismembered and screaming in pain as Dooku's lightsaber returned to him. He walked towards the man, beckoning Gràinne to follow which she did._

_The man was screaming in both pain and fear and he tried to get away, crawling with his arms away from the witch and warlock. Reigniting his blade, Dooku sliced off his attacker's arms, leaving him a helpless stump of a man. The Sith Lord looked towards Gràinne. "If you would like a practical lesson for your gifts, now is the perfect opportunity," he described, as explaining a simple arithmetic problem to a child. Taking her arm, he lifted it and held her hand into a grasping position and told her, "Now, focus on the man's throat. Remember how he wanted to rob and kill us, likely tried to rob and kill __you__ twice, would likely have raped you both times, how he has done the same to countless other people. Imagine his neck in your hand right now." She stepped closer, "No, from right here. Focus on his throat, imagine it in your hand, feel the windpipe in your fingers."_

_Gràinne closed her eyes and focused, on the man's throat and on his crimes both past and present. He deserved to die; he deserved to hang. She could almost, just barely, feel the tissues of the robber's neck in her grasp. She heard him choking and opened her eyes. They glowed yellow. Her hand, despite being a few yards away from his throat, was suffocating him. This was what Dooku and Ahsoka called "the Force?" She liked it already. The stump of a man begged for mercy between gasps, eyes widening with fear and lack of oxygen. This would be her first controlled kill using this "Force," the droid and the other bandit being instinctual and fear or hatred-based reactions. This is with total consciousness, squeezing the life out of him. She resisted the urge to smile. She stepped closer to him and told him, "You won't hurt anyone else again." With a loud __crack__ she snapped his neck. He dropped to the ground and she looked over to Dooku. He obliged with an approving smile._

_"Come Gràinne, we mustn't make your parents wait any longer than need be." Turning, the pair left the corpses to rot where they lay as they walked down the road as she continued to point out various points of interest from her days growing up._

_By the time the sun was setting in the west, they came upon a farmhouse towards the bottom of a hill. Undamaged. Unburned. The sheep was milling about in the fence as a heavily muscled man led them into the barn with a canine barking as he ran around the herd. Gràinne could barely contain her relief, running down the hill at top speed, "__Da!_ _Tha mi dhachaigh! Tha mi dhachaigh mu dheireadh!"_

"Gràinne?" Argus called, almost not wanting to believe it, "_Gràinne! Mo nighean òg! Freya! Thig sùil! Dachaigh na nighean againn!"_

Dooku trailed behind, allowing his apprentice-to-be to leap into the arms of her mother and father, tears freely flowing on all sides. He smiled, a calm, kind smile as he noticed Gràinne pointing towards him saying something in Gaelic that he had little idea of what it meant. As he walked closer to the family, the muscled father walked up to him.

"You brought me baby girl home? From a life of slavery?" Argus asked.

"I did." Dooku answered.

Argus replied by taking Dooku in his arms and giving him a crushing hug, even lifting him a few centimeters off the ground, "How can we ever thank ye?"

Choking, Dooku said "Putting me down would be a nice start," to which Argus happily complied, leaving Dooku leaning against his knees coughing and trying to catch his breath."

"We have to let you stay fir dinner!"

"I would be greatly appreciative," Dooku replied, noticing that he was actually quite hungry. Perhaps a few days on this planet would serve him well.

The Kenobi's 212th legion met up with Anakin's 501st, Coruscanti Defense Fleet, and Fisto's clone legion Monnk's Company. Shortly thereafter, Unduli's 41st Elites and the new Kamino's Own legions entered the system. In holocall, the Jedi Generals discussed battle plans.

"Alright so that's six legions." Anakin counted, "Who are the seventh? What's their eta?"

"I believe it is supposed to be the 666th," Luminara answered.

"The Devil's Fist?" Anakin replied, surprised. Blowing air out of his lips in a semi-whistle, "They're sending in the big guns for this one."

"I should hope so, this battle alone may take months, if not years," Kenobi pointed out, "Even with every spare clone battalion we are still at a massive numerical disadvantage and it is only a matter of time before another Separatist fleet comes to kick us from the system.

"Try to kick us from the system," Anakin answered, trying to maintain the illusion of his typical cockiness.

Kit knew better, he had seen the "Hero with No Fear," near-catatonic on the floor after the initial space battle. He wasn't even sure if Anakin was serious or not when he swore to never fly again if he could help it. Trauma did things to people, terrible things. Too often he had heard shell-shocked clones start screaming in the middle of the night, had seen too many Jedi go Dark, seen so many Jedi and clones commit suicide, both on and off the battlefield. Of all the things he had witnessed go wrong in battle, the worst thing he had ever seen was beyond doubt finding a padawan who had hung herself in the communal refresher after her master and almost 80% of her battalion had been wiped out in an ambush. She survived, he had cut the rope just in time, but with severe brain damage from the lack of oxygen for up to two minutes. She was rendered a vegetable and had been in the medical wing for over two years. She would probably have to be placed back in the creche for the rest of her life when, or if, she got out. He tried to ignore the disturbing images, tried to keep from imagining Anakin, Luminara, Obi-Wan, or Ahsoka with a noose around their neck in the Temple showers, dead eyes staring outward, face blue from the lack of oxygen, body cooling after a terrible death by their own hand. Tried to keep from wondering if it would have been more merciful to not cut her rope, sealing her fate as fully dependent on everyone around her for food, water, air, waste disposal, to be relieved of bed sores. Her fate to be an adult with the mental capacity of an infant.

"We should clarify where each of us will be landing," he started, mostly as a way to banish the terrible thoughts with distraction. "Obi-Wan and Luminara will land at these coordinates, to take the major industrial centers. Anakin, you and Ahsoka will lead a bombing run on-"

"I'm, not flying." Anakin interjected, much to the shock of his former master and his padawan.

"Anakin, what do you mean you're not flying?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"I, I just think I'd be better used on the ground is all."

Fisto nodded, his solid black eyes sympathetic, "I understand, I'll lead the bombing run with Ahsoka over the Separatist strongholds in the capital. Anakin will lead my troopers and the 501st to the agricultural centers here and here. Master Ti, you will take the Kamino's Own and Devil's Fist legions to first reinforce Kenobi and Unduli's position and then start besieging the capital. When all of our forces converge outside the capital city, we will finally strike at their command centers."

Shaak nodded in agreement, "Understood. The orders will be relayed to the 666th when they arrive. It should be within the hour."

"Excellent," Fisto replied, "May the Force be with us all."

Gràinne and Dooku sat at the table with her family, eating freshly smoked salmon and roasted vegetables with brown bread. Argus had apologized profusely that all they had was simple peasant foods to thank a nobleman for rescuing their daughter. Ironically enough, this was the exact sort of meal Serrano nobility ate regularly, which came as a shock to the McGuffins. Dooku started to wonder just how fantastically wealthy this planet must be for such fine cuisine to be considered a pauper's dinner.

"It's quite fine, truly. And the quality of the cooking is exquisite!" Dooku complimented, genuinely, this Freya woman cooked better than his entire staff back in his palace, "All that is missing is an aged Alderaanian wine to compliment the fish. But even the beer seems, smooth. As if completely natural."

"Well what else would it be?" Freya asked.

Dooku suddenly realized that the planet was too primitive to have invented food processing and filler ingredients, ironically leading to a higher quality of foodstuffs. "An idea for you to entertain, if you will," Dooku inquired, "I would like to hire you as a personal chef in my palace. Sell your farm and I'll take your family to Serrano, people such as Gràinne are quite common around there. You'll never be harassed again."

Freya's eyes widened as she looked to the equally surprised Argus, "I don' nae know me lordship."

"I will pay quite handsomely."

"I mean, our children are all buried here. I don' nae know if we can leave them."

Dooku lowered his eyes. "Yes, Gràinne had shared that information with me. I am deeply sorry for your losses."

"Tank ye. Otherwise, I think I'd like tae accept yer offer."

"Would it be possible to reinter them? Bring your _entire_ family to somewhere more friendly to your daughter."

The parents looked back towards one another, Freya smiling slightly.

"I-If ye want me lordship, I can show ye some of my finest armor and weapons," Argus suggested, "Ye can take yer pick. It's really the least we can do after all."

"An excellent suggestion, I am in no need of steel weaponry or armor at the moment. However, depending on your craftsmanship, perhaps I could hire you as a blacksmith as well."

"Well if ye want elegance, just look at me little girl's claymore! Made it myself."

"Uhm, Da," Gràinne replied shrinking.

"I'm afraid that Gràinne's weapon has been stolen by the Jedi slavers who sought to steal her. I never got the chance to see it, however your daughter assures me that it was without equal, a sword worthy of a king."

"Aye, I made a similar one to be sent to the Roman Emperor, don' nae tell him but," he leaned closer, "'twas only a practice blade. Hers was better in every way."

Dooku raised his wooden cup filled with fine beer, "Nothing less for such an impressive young woman."

"Oi, Gràinne," Freya asked, as if suddenly realizing, "where's Séamus at?"

Gràinne looked down, near tears at the memory, Dooku lowered his face, "Due to a misunderstanding, he was killed in the attempted rescue. I tried to save him as well, but he perished." Gràinne allowed herself to bawl openly as Dooku recounted the tale, leaning on her father's shoulder. "He died a hero, trying to defend your daughter from a perceived threat. It was all a horrible misunderstanding that I wish could have been avoided."

Barriss rolled into the ICU where Séamus was being awoken from his suspended animation, Riyo holding her hand. As Séamus began to twitch he muttered, _"Càit a bheil an ifrinn mi?"_

The doctor calmly told him, "We don't understand your language. Do you speak Galactic Basic?"

"I speak English if that's what yer askin'."

"Well I can understand this 'English' at least," the doctor replied, "You had quite the nasty wound on you. Thankfully, this Jedi managed to save your life."

Séamus nodded, "Tank ye, I'll be forever grateful."

"Hopefully more than your fiancé," Riyo muttered.

"Oi?"

Barriss clarified, "Gràinne found out… something about me after I healed her."

"Aye?"

"She's my wife," Riyo proclaimed, growing tired of Barriss's hesitation.

"Well, not yet," Barriss corrected.

"Okay."

"That's it? Okay?"

"I'm a sailor," Séamus answered, "I've seen men sleepin' with men. _I've_ slept with a few."

"Wait, what?"

"Aye."

"Before or after you became engaged?"

"Aye."

"Ok, there's, there's a bit of a difference between being gay and just cheating on your betrothed with whoever."

Séamus shrugged, "Months at sea makes anything look good. It's common practice among merchants and sailors to find prostitutes in port or their fellows while at sea. Captain is supposed to whip ye fir it, but usually he does it too."

Barriss folded her hands and looked down, trying to process what she just heard, "Okay, so your justification is 'everybody else is doing it, so it's fine for me to betray my lover's trust.'"

"Aye."

"Okay, you're definitely a slime ball but well at least you're more accepting of gay and lesbian relationships than Gràinne."

The 666th Legion entered the Alderaan system, the battle was set to begin.

"Generals!" Rex called, "Incoming transmission from a Republic base on the planet!"

"Patch it through Rex, it might be survivors requesting reinforcements." Anakin ordered.

Patching the transmission through, a hologram of General Grievous appeared before them all.

"Grievous," Kenobi acknowledged, "I should have known that Dooku would be long gone and leave you to babysit his new conquest."

"General Kenobi, I look forward to your negotiations, Negotiator."

"Taunting before a battle has even started is hardly your _modus operandi."_

"Oh I do not intend to discuss your surrender; I intend to discuss mine."

Taken aback, the Jedi Generals and Clone Commanders present almost in unison responded, "What?"

"Did you think that you were the only ones deceived? Count Dooku had led me to believe the Jedi had put me in this metal shell, that you had bombed my shuttle. It has come about that he was the one behind it, alongside Sidious."

"Wait, so this whole time you've been wanting revenge for something we didn't even do?" Fisto asked in disbelief.

"Dooku made it seem quite convincing," Grievous replied before hacking.

"What do you want then?" Kenobi inquired.

"I want to make a deal. I am free to leave to live out my days on Kalee-"

"Under no circumstances," Anakin growled.

"And in exchange," Grievous continued, ignoring him, "I will deactivate the droid army, leaving the Confederacy almost totally exposed to any Republic offensives."

"Give us a few moments to deliberate," Shaak replied.

"I await your answer, Jedi." With that, the hologram of Grievous fizzled out.

"It's a trap. Has to be," said Anakin. "Does he really think that we'd believe that the entire droid army could be turned off at the push of a button? Or that he'd have the authority to push that button?"

"I don't know Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, "I didn't sense any deceit in him, for once."

"And if it was a lie," Luminara added, "then surely he'd come up with something a tad more believable."

"I'm inclined to agree with Skywalker that this Could be a trap," Shaak interjected.

"Well then I suppose the only thing to do is spring the trap," Obi-Wan answered cockily, his signature mischievous grin on his face. For some reason Luminara's stomach always seemed to flip whenever he did that grin. She glanced away inconspicuously.

"I'm not willing to just let Grievous go," Kit replied, "After all he did? All of the clones and Jedi he murdered?! How can we even consider this?!"

"Master Fisto, if he is being honest, then think of how many more clones and Jedi would have to die before this war ended." Were she not on a different ship, she would have placed a hand and his shoulder but instead gave him a caring, understanding look, "I know how much pain he caused you when he killed your former padawan. I came closer to that pain than I ever wanted to just a few weeks ago."

"Except when Grievous stabbed Barriss he _saved_ her."

"I hardly think that was intentional," Luminara snapped.

Fisto turned around, "Do what you will, I'll be hoping you take the _sane_ option."

Her hologram turned to face the other Jedi, "Well? Skywalker?"

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm in favor of Obi-Wan's position," Anakin replied, "Spring the trap, maybe there's even cheese in it." Ahsoka looked uncertain but decided against voicing so.

Shaak looked at the three remaining Jedi and shrugged, "I'm outvoted anyway."

Nodding, Anakin looked at Rex, "Rex," he sighed, "Reconnect with Grievous."

Dooku was offered a place in the house right next to the fireplace, which he politely accepted. He was rather impressed with the sense of hospitality here. He would definitely have to consider Scotland a holiday destination. Shame about the weather though, as it began to pour outside. The family and the Sith Lord laughed, joked, sang, and shared their tales of their time separate. Argus and Freya were both terrified and awed by the concept of men made of solid metal, disgusted by the debauchery of the Republic, and infuriated by the Jedi kidnapping of children and their use of a slave army to spread their wicked will across all known life. Finally Argus replied, "Well, if we can sell the farm and the sheep, and we go to work fir the honorable Count, then I don't see why ye can't study under him. At least to help protect yerself from those monsters."

Gràinne looked at Dooku and smiled montral to montral, a grin Dooku returned in kind. This was the easiest turn to the Dark Side in probably the entire history of the galaxy. "In that case," Dooku responded, standing, "Gràinne, kneel."

Raising an eyebrow marking, Gràinne did as she was told, raising to a single knee before the Count. He took out his lightsaber, and quite scared Gràinne's parents when he revealed it's crimson blade. Holding it just above each of the young Togruta's shoulders, allowing her to feel the heat of the hell-colored blade. "Henceforth, under my tutelage, you shall be known as Darth… Serpeness." He felt the Dark Side flowing into the room, chilling the air… or maybe that was just a draft, Scotland was apparently chilly this time of year. "The Force is strong in you my young apprentice, a powerful Sith, you will one day become." He looked down at his apprentice, then towards her parents. He smiled at them, her mother seemingly crying tears of joy and her father beaming with pride. Their baby girl had become nobility in their eyes. Looking down at Serpeness, he said one word: "Rise."


	18. Caibideil 18

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I had computer troubles and got about ¾ of the way finished but then my laptop refused to open the file so I had to start all over again. I think you should all enjoy this one though.**

Caibideil 18

Six months. Six months since Grievous had "disappeared" leaving only a note for his would-be "captors," at least according to the official story. Six months since the droid army mysteriously deactivated. Six months since Palpatine's disappearance. Six months since Padmé had become paralyzed and informed of her pregnancy. Six months since Dooku had seemed to drop off the face of the galaxy without a trace. Six months since the kidnapping of Gràinne McGuffin.

Anakin scratched at his beard, well scruff really. He had never been great at growing facial hair, something which Obi-Wan teased him relentlessly about, it was slow and patchy, but as time went on it slowly but surely became fuller, looking like a dishwater blonde version of Obi-Wan's, almost. He wasn't quite there yet but maybe in another year or two. He looked over to his wife, passed out in her hover chair, heavily pregnant and being monitored by some of the repurposed battle droids he had rebuilt. Even Dormé needed a break every now and again, and 3PO was nowhere near flexible or fast enough to do everything she needed, so he had taken the liberty of… okay stealing, some of the droids scheduled to be scrapped on Alderaan and made them into Padmé's personal medical staff. If he were a bragging man, and he most definitely was, he would say this was his finest work of machining, not that he'd ever say that in front of C-3PO, wouldn't want to hurt his feelings.

The twins were due any day now. He had been trying to calm his nerves by either building more droids or researching pregnancy and birth in quadriplegic patients when Padmé banned him from building after the twenty-third. It wasn't calming in the slightest, but at least he was learning something. He might need to build more droids. He watched Padmé sleeping peacefully, her first true bit of rest since the accident. She had managed to negotiate the Separatist worlds back into the Republic in exchange for massive concessions of autonomy for member worlds, increased representation, lowered taxes, and the dissolution of the megacorporations which dominated the outer rim. She had campaigned for these very things for years in fact and was eager to give them out. Granted, most the hawks in the Senate considered this a Separatist victory and he was inclined to agree but, he wasn't sure how else it could have ended… except Palpatine's way. He shuddered at the thought, preferring to think instead on Ahsoka's knighting ceremony. He had discussed it with Obi-Wan shortly after he had taken his seat on the Council to replace Ki-Adi Mundi. She had definitely earned it, despite Windu and some of the other more conservative Jedi wanting to have her expelled. For now the Reformists had a slight majority over the Orthodox on the Council, especially with Yoda continually abstaining from Council votes. Of course, that meant almost everything came down to a five to four vote, including the knighting of Padawans known to support one side or the other. Still, Ahsoka had earned her knighthood, through facing the horrors of war as a child to becoming the wise-beyond-her-years, strong, independent young woman she was today.

Anakin's commlink beeped; he smiled. "Speak of the devil," he chuckled quietly, getting up to go to another room where he answered it. Ahsoka was beaming, even bouncing on her heels. Had Obi-Wan let it slip? "Hey Snips! What's up?"

"Master! I have great news! You won't believe it!"

"Not much gets you _this_ excited."

"Master, I'm pregnant! Two months!"

Anakin's smile dropped. "What?"

"I'm having a baby! Master, isn't this wonderful?"

"Uhm," Anakin cleared his throat, "Ahsoka… having a kid is… it's a _lot _of responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it? I'm not even sure _I _can handle it."

"Master, I have lots of experience with kids," Ahsoka replied while Anakin cringed, "I know how to take care of a baby."

"You have experience babysitting the creche. Having your own children is different. You can't just leave after a few hours shift."

"_Master! _I know that!" Ahsoka yelled defiantly, insulted he would even insinuate that's what he thought she thought parenting was like. "I'm going to be a mom, a great mom, why aren't you happy for me?!"

"I'm worried about you Ahsoka, _and_ your kid! You're barely 17! Can you even have sex legally yet?!"

"I CAN ON ONDERON!" Ahsoka shouted, given that that was the planet she was currently on for "meditative retreat" which everyone knew meant Lux. Even Barriss teased her relentlessly about it, and _she_ was having her entire private life suddenly being on the front page of supermarket tabloids following her relationship with Riyo Chuchi going public.

"Ahsoka, what I'm trying to say is that you are way too young to know what you're doing! I don't even know what I'm doing!"

"Uhm, Master Anakin," a battle droid interrupted.

"NOT NOW K3V1N!" he shouted

"Roger, Roger." Kevin slinked back into the hall.

"You've been panic building again, haven't you?"

"Shut up! My self-medication is _not_ the topic of discussion right now!"

"I'm sure with an army of droids on hand even _you _can't screw up," Ahsoka snapped.

"Anakin, what the Kriff, why are you yelling?!" Padmé shouted, hovering into the hallway.

"You haven't even been together for as long as the pregnancy is going to last! You should have at least used protection!" Anakin yelled

"What does armor have to do with anything?!" Ahsoka asked.

That was when Anakin realized just how little Jedi Temple Sex Ed covered. That would definitely be something he'd discuss with Obi-Wan later. Not that the vote would likely go any differently than ever. Obi-Wan's deciding vote was missing for the next few days on a personal mission, and he was always the swing vote, so until he came back everything would be in deadlock.

"You don't even know if Lux is going to stay with you to take care of his own kids!"

"Anakin!" both Ahsoka and Padmé snapped.

"He will, and not because you and Master Plo keep threatening to murder him if he does anything wrong!" Ahsoka closed the call, scowling at her master.

"Anakin, what is going on with you?" Padmé demanded.

"She's not ready!"

"Well what would you have her do then?"

"Literally anything else! Abort, give it to the Temple, _not get pregnant_," Anakin shouted. "She has no idea what she's doing!"

"And you do?"

"NO PADMÉ! NO I DON'T THAT'S WHAT WORRIES ME!" he stormed past her, "I'm not having this argument right now."

"Anakin!" she called after him.

"K3v1n!" Anakin called, ignoring her.

"Yes Master Anakin?" the B-1 battle droid known as K3v1n, or "Kevin" answered.

"Feed Padmé, I'm going for a walk."

"Roger, Roger."

"Anakin!" It was too late, he already out the door.

Obi-Wan banged at the _Twilight_ console. With everything going on, Anakin's manic repairs had been on everything _except_ his ship. Was that oil leaking from the ceiling? He electrocuted himself again. What was Anakin doing in here to wreck it this badly?! If he didn't know better, he would almost suspect Anakin had been cannibalizing the _Twilight_ to rebuild those battle droids he was obsessing over. Anakin was not prone to panic, at least not like a normal person, when he got nervous, he built things. One time when he was a Padawan he ended up building half a speeder bike from random garbage around the Temple when he was panicking over a theatre class recital. It actually worked too… before it blew up.

He was surprised that the old Rako Hardeen disguise still fit, considering the last time he had to undergo total reconstruction just to make it work. He shuddered at the memory. _That_ was an experience he would gladly die before going through again. His commlink beeped. "Anakin," he said answering the call, "I thought I said to cover for me in the Council meetings. They can't know I'm here."

"Speaking of Council meetings, bit of an emergency topic when you get back."

"Anakin, this is hardly the time or place to,"

"Ahsoka's pregnant and she apparently didn't even know what birth control was."

That gave Obi-Wan pause, "Didn't you have this talk with her?!"

"I thought you did it!"

"Why would _I_ give _your_ Padawan the sex talk?"

"Well she said that she had already had the talk, and I assumed that you did it, since you were the only other person around to do it."

"Well if I didn't give her the talk, and you didn't give her the talk, then who did?"

**THREE YEARS EARLIER**

"And that, men, is how I spent _my_ leave," Rex finished, much to the whooping and guffawing of the other clones.

"That's nothing Commander!" one heckled, "I got two Twi'lek girls at the same time!"

"Sure Fib," a third clone laughed, "And I slept with General Unduli." The rest of the group laughed.

"It's true!" Fib defended. Despite his name, he was quite the honest character and his tag had been given to him ironically.

Meanwhile Ahsoka stood a little ways away, tiny montrals darkening with every story and joke. "So that's how it works," she muttered, unaware that the clones had been designed to be sterile and resistant to all but the most aggressive of STIs.

**PRESENT**

"Whoever it was didn't have a clue what they were talking about!" Anakin declared, "What's worse is that now she won't even listen to me!"

"Well what did you say?"

"That she isn't responsible enough to have a baby."

"_You _talking about responsibility? Well I definitely needed to hear a good joke today."

"Very funny."

"Anakin, as much as I want to discuss this with you, I really must be prepared for this."

"Right. I'll work on the Ahsoka baby thing, you save your girlfriend."

"Anakin, she's not my… yes. May the Force be with you Anakin, you'll need it."

"Says the man about to wage a one-man war against a half a planet and two Sith who don't know how to die."

"Touché."

"Force be with you master."

Kenobi landed on Mandalore to break Satine out of prison and fall into Maul's trap.

That was when a second ship entered Mandalore's orbit, a _Theta_-class T-2c shuttle recently purchased by Count Dooku. He had learned his lesson after sleeping in that uncomfortable pilot's chair _twice_ more with _even more_ people aboard his solar sailor. Once when they went to Serrano, and once back to Talamh when he had learned of Sidious's escape and inferred his search for vengeance on them both for screwing up the Grand Plan as well as Grievous's betrayal. Learning his lesson, he purchased a much larger vessel under an assumed name. When you pay in cash, nobody asks for papers.

His apprentice Serpeness stood beside him, awed by the admittedly unremarkable planet of Mandalore. The girl still had much to learn about the galaxy. "So this is Mandalore?" she asked in a slight Coruscanti accent. She had learned how to drop her distinct Scottish accent when they travelled so as to avoid suspicions, although she still occasionally had the passerby ask if she was Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri. Dooku wasn't surprised that Skywalker's pet had married that annoying brat.

"It is."

"Master, it's beautiful, but…" here comes the endless questions, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"My mission is one of vengeance. Yours is to observe and stay alive."

"Aye Master," Serpeness submitted, slipping back to her Scottish accent for a fleeting moment.

"Maul killed my… old friend. I am here to take revenge for this sin. To exact proper justice."

He brought the ship down through the Mandalorian atmosphere. Serpeness had been advancing rapidly. He had taught her four of the seven lightsaber forms, granted with a steel blade instead of a lightsaber, and how to control her Force abilities, practicing on the robber barons who dared visit the western side of the McGuffin lands with almost no survivors. Unfortunately their favorite guinea pigs had learned to avoid their region. She was nowhere near a master yet though. That would definitely take over a decade. He remembered her lessons a few months ago when practicing Makashi, Form II:

"So when do I get one of those fire swords?" she had asked.

"A Sith's lightsaber is not given, it is taken. In tradition, you should kill a Jedi and take their blade."

"So you killed a Jedi with a red sword?"

"I've killed many Jedi, but a lightsaber crystal is almost never naturally red. It must be made to _bleed_. Now, again!"

Yes, fond memories. The ship landed with some Death Watch soldiers coming towards them. Dooku rolled his eyes. A minor inconvenience, he'd let Serpeness handle them. Lowering the ramp, the hooded pair walked towards the speeder conveniently sitting there with soon-to-be-dead owners.

"Halt!" one of the Death Watch guards declared before dropping his gun, clutching at his throat. Serpeness barely had to think about choking somebody now. They lazily waltzed past the dying men as Dooku started the speeder up and drove towards the palace.

Maul stared down Kenobi as he strangled the duchess, activating the darksaber. Had this idiot really tried to _empathize_ with him? No, he was going to make Kenobi pay. "I'm not going to kill you, but I will make you suffer the pain I did." He didn't even notice the door opening, assuming the swish he barely heard to be more Death Watch. He pulled the Duchess towards his blade, terror in her eyes, at long last vengeance would be his! She was yanked off to the side, falling right onto Kenobi's face. _"WHAT?!"_

"As much as I want to take credit for that, I didn't do it." Obi-Wan answered with Satine's eyes locked behind him.

"He's right," Dooku answered, "My apprentice has proven herself to be quite powerful when it comes to breaking through the Force Shields of a savage animal."

The crimson blade of Tyrannus ignited as the two Sith Lords locked eyes, hatred in the human and confusion in the Zabrak. Was this pathetic old fool Maul's replacement? "Brother, be wary of Tyrannus, his power is greater than ours," Savage Oppress stated, activating his double-bladed lightsaber. Serpeness ignited her green blade in response, borrowed from her master's armory for the time being. She'd earn herself a pretty Sith blade, and she wanted the black one.

Obi-Wan looked around him, four Sith, three he obviously knew and one cloaked figure, a Togruta most likely given the shape of her montrals. He hoped that it wasn't Gràinne. Summoning his blue lightsaber to his hand he ignited the blade, defending Satine. He knew he was going to die today, but he would be damned if he would let anything happen to her first.

"Go Kenobi, this battle no longer concerns you."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. Was Dooku going mad in his old age? Dementia-stricken perhaps?

"Just this once Kenobi, listen to me. Go, now. For Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan's face lit up with realization, "You want revenge for the death of your old Padawan."

"GO!" Dooku ordered, "Before I change my mind."

Obi-Wan nodded as he ran Satine away from the throne room. Maul was shaking with fury at his long-awaited revenge slipping out of his fingers. Yelling in blind rage, he slashed at the old man before him, this Tyrannus, while Savage went to slice at the apprentice.

Dooku expertly parried the strike and the flurry of blows that followed while Serpeness took a Form I, Djem So, stance, blocking each of Savage's blades before swapping to Form III, Soresu, and slicing through his hilt. The large Zabrak yelled in pain as green mist flowed from the wound. Savage was injured, but he wasn't dead yet. Throwing away the saber in his left hand he swung at her again. She blocked with Form II. Savage's methods were slow, clumsy. More befitting an axman than a Sith warrior. She had little challenge past his physical size and strength.

"Just like the bandits," she whispered, Force Lightning shooting from her fingertips, sending Savage kneeling to the ground, shouting in agony.

"Brother!" Maul shouted, leaping back from Dooku and activating his second, red blade. Gràinne barely had time to react before a flash of blue blocked Maul's strike from decapitating her.

"Need a hand?" Kenobi asked the Sith apprentice, electing to ignore what he knew he saw under her hood. His disappointment was insurmountable. What had Dooku done to the poor girl? Had he murdered her family?

Serpeness smiled, the same sassy smile Ahsoka had, and she went in for the kill, running through Savage with ease. The green mist left his body in greater quantities as he shrank and his horns shortened. "Brother," he gasped, "I am an unworthy apprentice. I'm not like you… I never was," with his final words, he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Now Maul was infuriated and unleashed a whirlwind of blows at Kenobi and Dooku, who had rejoined the fray, in trying to kill Gràinne. As each hand locked blades with a different warrior, Gràinne unleashed a powerful storm of lightning at the Zabrak, causing his mechanical legs to short-circuit. Collapsing to his metal knees as Kenobi struck another blow. Dooku backed off and unleashed his own torrent of lightning. Maul held his blade lock with Kenobi, hatred burning in his eyes, but his hand dropped the darksaber, electing to use all his strength with one blade as he resisted the lightning and Kenobi.

Having enough, Maul Force Pushed the Sith and Jedi away from him, grabbing the Togruta's neck with the Force. She dropped her borrowed lightsaber as she instinctively grasped at her neck, eyes wide with fear as she looked to her master, who was stumbling to stand up and Kenobi who had been slammed into a wall unconscious. She darted her eyes wildly around as she looked for some way to escape. Then she saw the chandelier. Grabbing it with the Force she pulled it out of the ceiling, causing Maul to break concentration and drop her as he darted out of the way.

Coughing as she caught her breath, she grabbed a random lightsaber off the ground and activated it. Blue. Kenobi's. She readied in a Form IV stance and leapt in assault, Maul blocking her every airborne strike. She tried to use lightning against him, which he managed to block with his red blade. What he didn't block was Dooku's thrown saber, taking out his mechanical legs at the kneecaps, causing him to fall to the floor. Picking up the throne with the Force, Dooku smashed Maul's right arm with it, crushing any bones to dust as the Zabrak shrieked in anguish. Using his pain to strengthen his connection to the Dark Side, Maul reached out to grab the green lightsaber and pull it towards them, activating it as it careened towards Dooku's face. He only just managed to block as Maul summoned one of his fallen brother's blade halves to his hand and severed his own destroyed arm to try and escape. One more limb to replace with a machine.

At this point Kenobi had woken up, probably with a bad concussion, and grabbed the nearest lightsaber to him, the darksaber, and stumbled towards Maul. Satine was under the care of her sister at the moment, but he couldn't let Maul escape. Couldn't let him slaughter so many more people than he already had. Couldn't let him hurt Satine any more than he already had. More Death Watch soldiers charged in from the back entrance, wanting to protect their Manda'lor. Dooku was busy deflecting their blaster bolts. Obi-Wan could barely see straight, could barely walk straight, but Maul was injured, dismembered, and using his arm and metal thighs to try and hobble to safety. Kenobi clumsily swung the darksaber at Maul, who's exhausted, injured, dismembered form blocked it, hatred in his eyes but little else. Maul swung and Kenobi parried, only to stumble to the ground. He blocked as Maul swung, basically sitting on the ground. A blue blade ran through Maul's stomach. The Zabrak struggled to breathe.

As Dooku walked over, the snapped the last Mandalorian neck with the Force as he looked at Serpeness's handiwork. Igniting his blade, apparently the other half of Savage's lightsaber since he had lost his own when he was thrown back, he pulled back as Serpeness bowed out of the way. He brought the crimson blade down through Maul's body, a vertical bisection. He swung again to decapitate the still standing body, again, again, again, AGAIN! Maul was minced into at least twenty pieces by the time he was done. He breathed heavily, chuckling in his victory, before erupting into joyous, psychotic laughter. His rival to the title of Sith Lord was defeated, and the man who murdered his apprentice, his adoptive son, was finally dead.

Gràinne stood awkwardly glancing between the minced alien and the laughing lunatic. "Master?" she asked, "H-Have I earned my lightsaber?"

Dooku looked at her, and enveloped her in a hug, "Serpeness, Gràinne, my child. You have more than earned your saber. Go on, take your pick. Just give Kenobi's his back."

Smiling, she looked at Kenobi, dazed and confused on the floor. With an unceremonious plop she dropped his lightsaber back on his chest and took the darksaber. "I like the black one. It's pretty. Like me."

"Why?" Obi-Wan muttered, barely audible.

Dooku didn't even hear him and responded to Gràinne, "Should I have christened you Darth Conceited?" he joked. "Now, where did mine go? Ah! There it is," he declared, summoning it back to his belt.

He offered Obi-Wan a hand standing up and motioned for Gràinne to get his other side. Kenobi hobbled to the Mandalorians and his Duchess, a Jedi supported by two Sith. Laying him against the wall, leaning against Satine for support, Dooku ordered, "Get him out of here. There is little doubt the Republic clones will come to reestablish order and put the Duchess back on her throne."

"A duchess?!" Gràinne stated in shock, looking at Satine and offering a belated curtsy, "Milady."

Satine placed a hand on her cheek, "Thank you. You saved both of our lives. Mandalore will be forever in your debt."

"'Twas me pleasure," Gràinne replied with a humble smile, the smile only a poor peasant could give when praised by royalty and reverting to her natural, distinct Scottish accent.

Then Satine recognized, "Padawan Tano?"

"She's me sister. We don't get along."

"Come Serpeness. Our work here is finished." Dooku commanded. With that, the two Sith, Lord and Lady, activated their blades and effortlessly cut a path through the Death Watch towards their shuttle.

Dooku would never be seen in the wider galaxy again.

**A/N 2: Alright so the next few chapters will be mostly politicking within the Jedi Order as it splits further and further apart while Padmé tries desperately to bring the Republic closer together. Will both institutions collapse under their own weight? Will Gràinne's training be completed in Secrecy? Where is Sidious? Stay tuned.**


	19. Caibideil 19

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

Caibideil 19

Sidious rubbed his temples in frustration. "I'm surroubded by idiots," he muttered. Honestly, how hard was it for form an effective terrorist organization? He had the weapons, he had the base of operations, he had the billion fanatics, he had the money (at least, what accounts weren't frozen), he had everything he needed! Hell, he even had a cool flag! But he asks one guy to bomb a grocery store and fifteen people get arrested? And the seven deaths were _all_ his own followers who just happened to be grocery shopping that day? How did that even happen?!

"Chancellor," the fangirl tried to explain, "Jek didn't properly scout the area first to make sure they weren't Loyalists. I can promise you it won't happen again!"

"This is going to be played on the Holonet for weeks," Palpatine mumbled, largely ignoring his imbecile lieutenant's constant excuses. "The Loyalist cause is going to relegated to a meme. A joke on a galactic scale!" Finally bothering to acknowledge the idiot's presence, he asked, "What was your name again?"

"Joseline Bombast."

"You're never going to get anywhere in this organization. Where you're at is the highest you'll ever go if you keep failing me. I hope you realize this."

"Yes, Your Excellency. We won't fail again!"

"Yes, yes you will," Sidious answered in defeat, laying his face on the grease-smeared desk. "You always fail me."

"Sir, we-"

"GET OUT!" Palpatine shouted, throwing a… something, at her. He honestly couldn't even be bothered to look at what it was. As she ran out the door, he flopped onto the floor and started crying. How had it have gone _this_ wrong?! He was so close to finally realizing the Sith Grand Plan, so close to being the Sith'ari! Literally weeks away! Anakin was practically begging to become his apprentice, but _no! _That idiot Togruta decided to fiddle with his damned buttons! It was nothing but damned, blind _luck_ that the Jedi were still alive! That he was hiding like a rat in a sewer, _literally_ in a sewer! He couldn't even get off of Coruscant if he wanted to since every dockyard and shuttle system would instantly recognize his face. Even among the billion or so morons that had pledged their lives to Palpatine, what were the odds that not a single one would be Force-sensitive? Apparently 100%! He couldn't even find a placeholder apprentice to fulfill the Rule of Two. Granted Dooku running around still breathing did that, unless he took an apprentice for himself, and Sidious _knew¸ _he just _knew_ he did. Didn't know who, didn't know how, but he _knew_ that traitorous little rat had pretty much assumed him to be dead the second he flaunted his bathrobe to the Jedi Council. WHY?! Why had he come this close only to fail miserably?! Did the Dark Side have a sick, twisted sense of humor?! Probably, if he was being honest.

Joseline listened through the door to her beloved leader's tears and ramblings. She knew what she had to do. She had to prove herself! Yes, she would, uhm, she would. YES! She would assassinate the usurper! Of course! Thing is, an attack on that scale would require dozens, maybe even hundreds of operatives! Of course! Yes! She would haver spies follow her, memorize her routine, and finally spark an elaborate bombing that would take her out along with half the Senate! Granted the last bombing didn't kill her but they also wanted to keep the Galaxy's Grandpa safe so they couldn't do anything too big. But of course when the Usurper was out of the picture then Papa Palpatine could reclaim his office as the Galaxy's Dear Leader! Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha!

Padmé sat in her chair, dictating her new bill to K3v1n. As much as Anakin's constant tinkering annoyed her, she had to admit that the squadron of reconstructed battle droids served their purpose well. Another droid, 5T3V3-N or "Steven" checked her womb where the twins were kicking madly. She tried to ignore it, tried to hold back tears from not being able to feel her own babies move inside her. 4D4M was vacuuming the office for her, his job was to obsessively keep every possible surface clean when he was not ordered to bathe her. 3PO slowly walked up to her, "Is there anything you wish for me to do Mistress Padmé?"

"If you could collect Senator Organa for me that would be great."

"Of course, Mistress! I'll collect him right away!"

"Mistress Padmé," L4-R5 beckoned, holding leftovers from the previous night, "It's time for your scheduled lunch."

"L4, I'm good, thanks."

"I insist," L4 replied, holding the fork up to her mouth.

"L4. I'm busy."

"Schedule." L4 insisted.

"I don't want to eat right now!" Padmé countered.

"Here comes the starfighter, open the hyperspace ring."

"Did Anakin seriously program you to treat me like a baby if I said 'no?'" Padmé asked, insulted, as L4 shoved the vegetables in her mouth.

"Yes."

"Ugh, _fine_, I'll stick to the stupid schedule! Can I get something to drink?"

"Of course Mistress!" L4-R5 replied with glee. She could swear that the droids became more and more neurotic as Anakin went along, likely mirroring his own mental processes.

L4 opened the mini fridge which kept the bottles of water, tea, and other nonalcoholic beverages and snack foods cool. Also inside was yet another of Anakin's mechanical monstrosities, a toaster with a single arm and was apparently in constant pain from the mismatched appliance parts haphazardly soldered together. "_KILL ME!"_ the toaster demanded.

"Later," L4 replied bluntly, grabbing a fruity tea and slamming the fridge door on the poor, suicidal droid. At this point Padmé had become so desensitized to the random machines her metallic staff found that she wasn't even surprised by this exchange.

Bail entered the office as L4-R5 placed a steel straw in the bottle and held it up to her mouth. "You wanted to talk, Chancellor?"

"Yes!" Padmé replied as L4 went to put another bite of nerf in her mouth, "L4, I'm about to have a conversation, _don't you dare._"

"Yes Mistress."

"Those battle droids will always creep me out."

"Creep _you_ out? I'm the one that has to live with them! Anyway, grab a drink and a seat. I've got some details I wanted to hammer out with you on the GAR Reformation bill.

Organa opened the fridge and promptly screamed like a schoolgirl when the suicidal toaster desperately asked to scrapped. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Another of Anakin's panic builds."

Sighing in irritation, 4D4M grabbed the toaster and flung it from the window, going to clean the refrigerator again after he did so.

"Thank you!" was the last thing they heard from the toaster.

"Anyway, I received an anonymous suggestion from a self-proclaimed former Jedi to open the ranks of the GAR to volunteers."

"I'm not sure if the former Separatist worlds would support increasing the size of the GAR."

"That will certainly be a problem, but surely it could be argued that having a volunteer military would help the employment and poverty rates of Mid and Outer Rim worlds."

"Well if we can manage to get this passed then it's a good thing our creditors are all dismantled."

"That certainly makes rebuilding easier, ruins our credibility to financial institutions in the short term though, no corporation in their right mind is willing to loan the government any money."

"Another problem with this bill." Bail acknowledged, "Not to mention the problems with exchanging the standard clone armor to something that could fit other species. Helmets for Twi'leks and Togrutas, four-armed body armor for Basilisks and Kaleesh, and just _try_ convincing a Wookie to wear pants-"

"Uh, Mistress Padmé?" 5T3V3-N beckoned.

"Not now, Steven," Padmé replied, "All logistics we'll have to consider. It would increase the trust the people place in the Army, since soon enough the clones will be a minority. Speaking of which, have you heard the latest news about the de-chipping program's progress?"

"Yep. Last I read it was about 67% complete. Senator Chuchi was absolutely adamant about getting it passed. Pretty sure I heard her threatening a few people."

"Well, she is married to a Jedi," Padmé laughed, "So she probably wants to make sure her wife doesn't get randomly shot by a clone with a malfunctioning biochip."

"Mistress Padmé!" 5T3V3-N yelled, trying to get her attention.

"What?! What Steven? _WHAT?!_"

"Your water broke!"

"WHAT?!" Padmé shouted in fear, she wasn't ready yet! She wasn't scheduled to be induced until next week! The twins had to be born right now?! She wasn't even on the right planet since her OBGYN was on Naboo!

Bail stood and began to order the droids, "I'm parked two levels down, get her to my speeder!"

Anakin chuckled at Obi-Wan walking around inside wearing sunglasses. "Trying to be 'with it' old man?"

"Shut up, Anakin. You know I have to wear these, doctor's orders," Kenobi defended, "just tell me how Satine is doing."

Duchess Satine had been spirited away from Mandalore and was currently taking up residence in Anakin and Padmé's spare bedroom that was going to be made into the nursery. It took every milligram of self-restraint Anakin had, which was not much to begin with, to not laugh at the grown woman fifteen years his senior sleeping in the babies' room with shaaks and fish painted on the walls and clouds painted on the ceiling. Barriss had actually helped with that. He may have been a mechanical genius but also couldn't draw a straight line; she on the other hand was almost on par with the great painters of the Old Republic, which surprised a lot of people. Apparently, art was a favorite hobby of hers. "She's fine. Constantly asking about you, much like how you constantly ask about her."

"Good," Obi-Wan replied, leaning down to pat Angus, who had basically become Aayla's pet since Gràinne's kidnapping and apparent turn to the Dark Side. This sheep was scarily intelligent, considering he had somehow managed to figure out how to use an elevator. "I'll be sure to check in on her after the Council meeting." They opened the door to reveal almost every Jedi physically present except Master Ti who came via hologram.

"Master Ti," Windu said in irritation, they had been having this argument for months, "You can come back to the Temple at any point in time."

"Oh, I'm sorry, has the Sith Shrine suddenly _stopped existing?" _she argued, "No? Then I'm not going back there and you can't make me."

"Where even are you?" Windu insisted.

"None of your business!" Shaak replied.

"Shaak?" came an aged, feminine voice from off-hologram, "Who are you talking to?"

"Not now, Mom!" Master Ti answered between clenched teeth.

"You're with your parents?" Windu asked in annoyance.

"They're still alive?" Plo asked in surprise.

"Shut it Plo. I'm not that old."

"Oh! Is Plo your boyfriend?"

"MOM!" Shaak yelled at her, montrals near-black with embarrassment.

"Damn it woman, Jedi can't have boyfriends!" came another aged voice, masculine this time. Presumably Shaak Ti's father.

"Well what about that bigshot. I forget his name. Starkiller, something like that? He's got a wife and kids! When are you going to get married Shaak? Your father and I have been wanting grandkids and your brother isn't going to be having any in prison!"

"Um, Skywalker. My, my name is Skywalker," Anakin corrected. He did like the sound of "Starkiller" though. He might use that as a pseudonym one day.

"Oh! Is that him?" the elderly Togruta woman asked, popping into the hologram. She was as typical old woman as you could physically get. Barely over a meter tall it looked, eyeglasses the size of dinnerplates and at least 6 cm thick, flowered dress, wrinkled face no iron could flatten, and hobbling about with a walker. "You helped my brother's colony!"

"Wait, Kiros?" Anakin asked, amazed at such a coincidence.

"Yes!"

"Mom!" Shaak called, trying to steer the conversation back to Jedi business, "Can you _please_ stop fangirling, you didn't even know his name two seconds ago!"

"No, no," Anakin insisted, waving his hand, "Please Mrs. Ti, continue fangirling at your leisure."

Shaak Ti finally lifted her face out of her hands and mouthed the words _"I will kill you," _at Anakin. Skywalker simply grinned ear to ear.

"As much as I'm enjoying this Mrs. Ti," Obi-Wan interrupted, "we really should have _only_ your daughter on this call. Official Jedi business and all that."

"Okay," the old woman replied, hobbling away.

"Aww, and I was starting to enjoy having a fan," said Anakin.

"I never realized just how much I hate you, Anakin." Shaak retorted.

"Pardon my asking," Plo interjected, "but why is your brother in prison?"

"He… murdered… twenty-seven people," Shaak muttered in embarrassment.

"_What?!"_ the Council asked in unison.

"I don't want to continue this conversation."

"Any_way_," Windu began, "We need to address this issue. Master Ti isn't the only one afraid of returning to the Temple on Coruscant."

"And rightfully so," she mumbled, earning a grimace from the speaking Jedi Master.

"We need to finalize the decision to move central operations to Teth or remain in our shared home which we have retained for millennia."

"Why not destroy the Shrine?" Anakin asked, "Even if we move, we can't just leave it here!"

"One issue at a time."

Anakin stood in frustration at Windu's preferred pace, "That's the problem with this whole thing! 'One issue at a time' has left countless duties of the Jedi to be neglected!"

"Take a seat young Skywalker," Windu ordered. "We have been doing it this way for thousands of years. We will _not_ allow this momentary split in the Order to change that."

"Perhaps we should take into account the exceedingly slow pace the Order is working at into account as to a reason for this Schism." Plo suggested.

"It is not a Schism," Kit Fisto corrected, "not yet."

"Not _ever," _Windu insisted.

"Any more deliberation, change minds, it will not." Yoda stated, "Vote now, we must."

"All in favor of staying?" Windu asked, raising his hand. Along with him were masters Kolar, Kcaj, Rancisis, and, reluctantly, Yoda.

"Moving?" Skywalker, Ti, Kenobi, Fisto, and Plo.

"Then we aren't moving if we can't reach a majority," Windu just barely smirked.

"No," Fisto countered, "we will be. Whether you come with us is your own choice."

"Are you threatening to tear this Order apart, Master Fisto?"

Kit sighed, "Yes, old friend. We have already discussed it at length. If you refuse to listen to reason, refuse to abandon a heart for the Dark Side, refuse to even consider long-overdue changes, then I and the other Reformists will gladly abandon your Order."

"I cannot allow that," Windu stood, reaching for his saber threateningly.

"Would you dare?" Plo suggested. "Duels within the Council chambers have been forbidden for over 4000 years. Surely _you_ would know this."

"Master Windu, stand down, you _will_," Yoda ordered. He turned his head to face the Reformists, all standing and walking out the door, "Please, a Schism, avoided it must be. So much blood spilled, already has been."

"Master Yoda," Anakin replied, "There will only be bloodshed if Master Windu's Jedi refuse us the right to self-determination. We're still Jedi but we _will_ relocate, we _will _reconsider the rules, and we _will_ avoid political entanglements that got thousands of Jedi killed in the first place."

"Avoid political entanglements?" Kcaj mocked, "That's rich coming from the man who _married_ the Chancellor!"

Anakin cringed slightly, Kcaj wasn't wrong. Yoda got up from his seat in the middle of the semicircle of chairs and hobbled towards the door.

"Master Yoda!" Oppo Rancisis exclaimed, "You can't consider leaving with these apostates!"

"Watch the Order be destroyed, I will not," Yoda replied, "Into exile, I will go. Hope, I do, that further violence, avoided can be." He walked away as the two opposing sides watched, pained looks on all of their faces at watching the Grand Master who had taught them all hobble to exile, choking back tears. "Failed, I have."

The Reformists across the Galaxy were notified to assemble at Teth, and any masters, knights, padawans, or even younglings who favored them were expelled by Windu's Orthodox Council. The Fifth Jedi Schism was now official.

Barriss had finally selected her Padawan, a human male by the name of Petro, and was practicing lightsaber forms when her commlink beeped. "Padawan," she said, still feeling weird but giddy as the word rolled off her tongue, "Rest for a moment." Petro gladly did so, as she had been having him go hard at his training since 0530 and it was currently 1400.

She answered the message, "Barriss Offee," Windu told her, "You are affiliated with the Jedi Reformists, who are deemed as heretics by the Jedi High Council. Unless you sever all ties to them, and _divorce_ yourself from all attachment, you will be expelled from the Jedi Order." He put extra emphasis on the word "divorce" to clarify his obvious intention.

"Bye!" was all Barriss replied, stomping on her commlink in anger. Looking at the stunned Petro, she jabbed her thumb towards the hangar, "Come Padawan, we're leaving."

"But… I haven't been expelled," he stuttered before hearing his commlink beep. Coleman Kcaj appeared and told him, "Padawan Petro Fischer, you are associated with the Reformists-" he shut off the transmission and followed his new master. They were hardly the only ones.

Hundreds of Jedi on the Temple were just unilaterally expelled, and thousands across the wider galaxy: Council members, warriors, scholars, Temple guards . All were given the order from the Reformed Jedi Council to assemble on Teth. Anakin placed a hand on Fisto's shoulder and told him, "I just have a few things to clear up at home and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Take all the time you need Skywalker," Kit grinned, and added with a laugh "I'm sure Aayla is having a conniption fit right now that I'll have to deal with." Anakin, for one, was glad that Fisto had gotten the opportunity to rekindle an old flame.

Just then a single B1 battle droid can running up the steps of the, now Orthodox, Jedi Temple screaming. Some Jedi instinctively activated their lightsabers before realizing that it was only one unarmed droid.

"K3v1n?" Anakin called.

"Kevin?" Kit asked Anakin.

"He's one of my wife's medical helpers," Anakin explained.

"Padmé's water broke!" the droid screamed as he tripped up the last few steps.

Anakin's eyes went wide and his skin went deathly white.


	20. Caibedeil 20

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

Caibideil 20

Dooku's shuttle exited hyperspace in the orbit of Talamh, with its pilot still beaming with his victory and the apprentice still admiring her darksaber. She couldn't wait to get to practice with this instead of her father's simple steel blades. It was weighted differently, more accurate to what a Sith should wield. She hoped that her mam had made haggis tonight, she wanted to celebrate! She had finally earned her blade, killed a rival Sith apprentice, and helped bring down a master! There was no way she'd be coming down from this high anytime soon. At least, until she looked at her home.

The shuttle landed where the far should have been, where now only lay smoldering ruins. Serpeness walked out the door, shaking at the horrifying thought of what she knew to be true: her vision had come true. "Mam? Da? Aodh?" she called, knowing she would not hear an answer. She ran to the ruined house to look for bodies.

Dooku stood on the ramp of the ship, watching his apprentice dash madly all over the desolate farm. She ran from the house, to the barn, to the smithy, the smokehouse, the outhouse, the sheep pastures, the garden and crop fields, every possible place, to no avail. She fell to her knees, crying out in grief however, when she finally found the charred skeleton of her mother and father cast out with the garbage they were treated as by the marauders. He frowned and made towards her to comfort her; until he felt it. The Force itself seemed to rift about her; the Dark Side enveloping her as her grief turned to anger, sorrow to rage. Standing, she walked towards the solar sailor, left largely untouched as the raiders had no idea what it was.

She passed Dooku, "I know who is responsible. I'm going to Inverness Master."

"Be careful, apprentice," Dooku warned her, knowing that he couldn't stop her. Before she walked away, he grabbed her arm, "Remember this, Serpeness. Remember your grief, your anger. Remember why the Sith are more powerful than the Jedi: because we are not afraid to feel. We embrace the spectrum of emotions, from the heights of transcendent joy to the depths of hatred and despair. Embrace the path laid out before you."

"Yes, my Master."

"Good." Dooku locked eyes with Serpeness, her once shimmering blue now solidly yellow. "Wipe them out, Serpeness. Every last one of them."

"With pleasure."

Obi-Wan embraced Satine in Padmé's living room, gently petting the back of her head. He had wanted to do this for years, ever since he was a Padawan. Just hold her as they gently swayed back and forth. He would allow nothing to interrupt this moment as he breathed in the scent of her yellow hair. "How have you been Satine?"

"I'm still alive, thanks to you."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, thank Dooku."

"I will if I ever see him," she replied, stroking his beard, "For now though…" she leaned up and gently kissed him. "We should sit and wait for Padmé to come back from the Senate. It should be in a few hours.

"Apparently she's gone into labor."

"Should we go to the hospital?"

"Why? Are they yours? We'll visit her after the twins are born. For now, we enjoy our newfound freedom."

"Don't you think you should keep Skywalker calm?"

"I'm sure he can handle himself for a few hours." Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss her again, deeply and allowing himself to truly feel her passion, her love, his own, for the first time.

Anakin was pacing madly while Ahsoka stared at him, eyebrow marking raised and leaning against a wall, all of her weight on her right foot. "Master?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Just making sure."

"I'm worried about her Ahsoka. I just don't know if she can handle it. I mean, you're seen her dystrophy, right?"

"Master," Ahsoka reassured him, "Didn't you practically memorize that medical textbook Barriss loaned you?"

"I did _not _memorize the textbook."

"Page 487, chapter 65, first half of paragraph three," Ahsoka mentioned, just to prove her point.

Anakin recited, verbatim, "Although quadriplegic, or tetraplegic, men can have difficulty reaching sexual arousal or pleasure along with pain when attempting to achieve erection or release, there is no notable difference between quadriplegic women or able-bodied women in sexual desire or capacity for child-bearing. Quadriplegic women are capable getting pregnant and of giving natural births unless there is an obstruction or otherwise unrelated difficulty requiring C-section."

"Ok, I was kind of _joking_ when I said you memorizedit."

"Shut up," Anakin replied, "I only memorized the relevant sections, not the entire thing."

"I really wish I had a memory like that."

"You're not helping."

"Master," Ahsoka said, walking up to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "she'll be fine. Worrying about it isn't going to do anything. At least, nothing productive."

"Sorry, I'm just really on edge right now."

"Want to grab something to eat?"

"I already ate."

"You had one overpriced candy bar from the vending machine… four hours ago."

"That's good enough. I don't want to leave until they call me back there. I don't know how fast this is going and knowing our luck she'll be done the nanosecond I walk out the door."

"Do you want to bring you anything Master?"

"Sure, whatever. Where are you going?"

"Thinking of hitting up Dex's. Baby wants a nerf burger."

"Just, uh, bring me something to drink."

"Master," Ahsoka sighed, "you need actual _food_, not just a soda."

"Ahsoka, I may be hungry but my stomach is in so many knots I'd just puke if I ate something."

"As you wish, Master," Ahsoka sighed in defeat.

Luminara had refused to cut ties with her former Padawan and was summarily expelled from the Order. She couldn't believe it; she was an _exemplary_ Jedi! She was one empty seat away from being on the High Council, hell, she already advised practically everyone on it except Yoda! Pride may not have been a very "Jedi" trait to have, but she couldn't help facts! She may as well have been on the Council as it were. She shook her head in aggravation. Windu was going mad as he aged, increasingly paranoid but still too blind and stubborn to change anything. Anyone who dared suggest anything aside from what he wanted must have been a willing agent of Sidious. If he waited a month then he would have ended up driving out half the Order without the expulsion orders. She threw her bag over her shoulder, containing what few possessions she had as a Jedi, mostly spare clothes and a toothbrush, and continued down the steps, not even wanting to look back at the Temple which was now overrun with paranoid lunatics. She reached the sidewalk where it met the steps of the Temple and paused, looking either way. She just realized she had nowhere else to go.

"Hmm," she muttered, "I've never been homeless before." She pondered where she could stay; the isolation of the Temple left her with few friends outside the Order. She could live on the street, at least temporarily, but Coruscanti criminal elements had been going wild since the Senate Purge had kept law enforcement totally occupied. She had her lightsaber with her for protection, but she had to sleep at some point. She recoiled at the thought of some drug addict forcing himself onto her while she slept on a bench. She had to eat, and she had little idea on how to go about dumpster diving safely. She reached in her pockets and pulled out all the money she had on her: twenty-three credits. That was it. That was all she had to live off of until she found employment elsewhere. Even that would be near-impossible, since Jedi training wasn't good for much outside of being a Jedi. She hadn't really kept up with the Reformist faction so she had no clue where they were going, all she knew was that some people she knew were in it, hence her new predicament. Barriss, she could always at least try to contact her again but apparently her commlink was off. Skywalker, but he already had the currently deposed Duchess Satine sleeping on his couch and I doubt that with the twins on the way he would be able to make his house into a homeless shelter. Kenobi… her lips turned slightly upwards as she thought about that, but he had no idea where he was going, for all she knew he could still be in the Order or in the same predicament as herself.

Perhaps she could try to find her family, apparently, Master Ti… well, just Shaak Ti now, had managed to find her parents and stay with them for the past month. Trouble was, with the impoverished Mirial having been enslaved by the Trade Federation before its recent dissolution she wasn't even sure that her family was still alive, and even if they were there was still the trouble of only having twenty-three credits to deal with. At the very least, she might be able to borrow some money from Barriss and her wife. After all, her old Padawan could easily trust her to pay them back when she could. She nodded to herself and began to walk towards the 500 Republica living complex. It was a good twenty kilometers away, but she'd make it eventually.

Serpeness landed the shuttle outside of the city walls, just over a hill. She threw on her purple cloak and exited the ship, darksaber deactivated but in-hand. Clan Frasier would perish today. As she walked up to the gate, she meditated on the Sith Code she had recently been taught.

_Peace is a Lie,_

As she walked up, city guards ordered her to state her business and lower her hood. She activated her darksaber and dismembered three of them, tossed her saber to decapitate the guards atop the wall, Force Pushed two more into the wall to squash them as the darksaber returned to her hand. She deactivated it and latched it back onto her belt. She didn't even stop walking.

_There is only Passion,_

She walked through the crowded streets, wanting to cut down every clansman of the Frasiers. She restrained herself, tempering her lust for justice with iron focus. She would slaughter their leaders and make Frasier submit to her and her Master.

_Through Passion I gain Strength,_

She reached the gate of the castle. Choking the guards she reactivated her darksaber and sliced through the doors, blasting them open with the Force. Soldiers began to charge at her while archers on the walls started to rain arrows and crossbow bolts upon her.

_Through Strength I gain Power,_

Easily redirecting the arrows to fall around her, she pulled the archers off the walls to plummet to their deaths. Slicing through the swordsmen and axmen around her like butter, she grew tired of this ease of slaughter. These pathetic worms were only getting in her way. She unleashed a furious storm of Lightning upon the soldiers, atomizing at least several dozen and frying the rest.

_Through Power I gain Victory,_

She blasted the door to the keep and she immediately saw the high chieftain of clan Frasier. Her eyes glowed with hatred as she flung her saber at him, instantly decapitating him as his wife fled screaming with their infant son. She grabbed the woman through the Force and pulled her towards her, her neck landing in Serpeness's hand.

_Through Victory my chains are broken,_

She grabbed the crying infant with her free hand and snapped the mother's neck. The few guards who survived this long were radiating fear. She dropped the corpse and looked at them. Two archers, a pikeman, and two axmen in light leather armor. They were quivering but still held their weapons. Idiots dared stand against her? She would have laughed were she not consumed with her fury.

_The Force shall free me._

She wanted to kill them for their crimes but decided to stall their execution for but a moment. She ordered in Gaelic, "Go and tell Inverness they have a new ruler. The lands of Clan Frasier now belong to Count Dooku and Darth Serpeness, Dark Lords of the Sith." They instantly ran out of the building to follow her command, terrified at the idea of insubordination, which would mean instant death. She would kill them later. For now, Gràinne wanted them to spread the righteous fear of Darth Serpeness. Her justice was swift, and her family would be avenged a thousand-fold. She inhaled deeply, yes, the survivors of her onslaught would prove most useful to her master's cause.


	21. Caibideil 21

Disclaimer: I still don't speak Scots Gaelic nor Irish Gaeilge aside from a few words ( I do know slightly more Gaeilge though), so if my translations are wrong then blame Google Translate, not me. I also don't own any character that is not my own creation, obviously. Wish I did though. Could use the kind of money Star Wars rakes in. At this point I'm just too lazy to get rid of this disclaimer so it's staying despite getting my point across by now.

Caibideil 21

**A/N: Alright, this went different to how I was expecting, but that's just my writing style I suppose: come up with an idea and let the story tell itself. I plan on writing a sequel soon after this set after a fifteen- or sixteen-year time jump, although with university starting back, I may only be able to update that once per week, which will mean (probably) fewer embarrassing typos. I expect to finish this story in a few more chapters. Enjoy.**

Teth. It had been a long time since he had been here. Anakin looked at the ancient monastery, still littered with the rusted remains of droids left here from the last time he was here, when he first found the _Twilight_ which Obi-Wan recently wrecked. He was still miffed about that one. He looked down at his infant children, Leia and Jinn, with Padmé's permission he would see to it they were trained as Jedi knights. Surrounding him were the thousands of Jedi who were beginning to move in just as he was, with the occasional padawan stopping to coo at the little babies in their carriers. Angus bounded past him to eat a bush with Aayla chasing after him, leash in hand, while Kit nearly fell over from her sudden lack of presence to aid in carrying the heavy crate. Nearly, he managed to catch himself and the box with the Force. What really made things unusual was that Jedi who had retained secret families up to that point brought their wives, husbands, and kids with them. Padmé would be coming with him after the election, making sure she was _not_ on the ballot and retiring from political life.

Barriss sprinted towards him, Riyo's hand firmly gripped in hers, "Master Skywalker!"

"Barriss, we really doing formalities right now?"

"Sorry," she chuckled, "force of habit." Whatever she ran for was instantly forgotten the second she saw the twins, "Aww! Who are you widdwe guy?" she asked, tickling Jinn's tummy, earning a smile. "You're just so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Barriss," Anakin interrupted, smiling as yet another person commented on how adorable his kids were.

"Hmm? Oh! Right, sorry. Are you sure there's going to be enough space for everyone here? Especially with so many Jedi bringing their families."

"Or starting them," Ahsoka interjected, rubbing her belly as she was starting to show.

"If not, then a new Order won't be the only thing we'll be building," Anakin supposed, "I wonder how much of these droid parts are still useable…"

"Anakin, no!" Ahsoka barked, but he was already gone, off to harvest droid bits for his endless projects.

"Oh, what mechanical monstrosities will he build this time?" Riyo asked.

"Whatever he has planned, hopefully it works out better than the racist pit droid." Ahsoka answered

"I'm sorry what?" Barriss asked.

"He screwed up the programming because he was doing it at 0300. It was _supposed_ to be a rac_ing_ pit droid." She sighed at the memory, "I didn't even know half the slurs that thing started screaming at me before Im scrapped it."

Riyo's commlink started beeping, which she promptly answered, hoping that no Senator would bother her during her vacation. It was Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, sitting against a wall. "Master Unduli!" she exclaimed.

"Senator Chuchi, I've been trying to reach Barriss all day, it's 2200, and it doesn't appear that you're at home."

"We're actually on Teth, Master," Barriss answered, "and my commlink is, erm, broken."

"Teth?" Luminara stated in realization, eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Yes, the Reformists are starting our own temple here."

"Right… I'll… figure out… how to… get to… Teth… then…" yep, she was homeless.

"Did you not get the message we sent out?" Obi-Wan asked as he overheard the conversation.

"Afraid not, I wasn't actually part of your faction officially."

"Then why are you trying to get here?"

"Windu is purging the Order of anyone who might have ties to you. Barriss was my tie."

"I'm so sorry. If you want, I can come pick you up. I should be able to get there in a few days."

"I would be greatly appreciative!" Luminara replied, perhaps a bit too eagerly. Stupid, she was a Jedi Master! She should be better at controlling herself than some hormonal padawan! Still, a few days alone with Kenobi… she grinned at the idea.

"I'll leave as soon as possible," Obi-Wan told her, walking off to finish his business and do just that.

Barriss smirked knowingly, "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a crush on Master Kenobi? "

"What?! Barriss! No!"

"Mmhmm," Barriss replied, shaking her head and giggling. "Just try not to be too forward with him on the trip here, and I'll give you some romance tips." She winked at her closing statement.

"Barriss."

"Say, don't you still owe him dinner because of that 'Is Barriss a lesbian' bet?"

"Regardless," Luminara interrupted, blushing furiously and trying to avoid being embarrassed further, "I don't exactly have anywhere to go for the time being and I don't fancy sleeping on a bench to be robbed or assaulted by a death stick addict."

"Keycard is under the potted plant. Feel free to wear some of my pajamas for now, bottom left drawer."

"Thank you."

"Just put the keycard back and have the clothes you wore washed when you leave."

"Of course."

Barriss closed the call and afterwards she, Ahsoka, and Riyo began laughing. "How badly do you think she'll screw up when Master Kenobi picks her up?" Barriss asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka coyly retorted, "she might be screwed in a different way."

"Ahsoka!" Riyo exclaimed, smacking her arm playfully.

"What?" Ahsoka answered, equally playful, "_She's_ obviously hoping so."

"Speaking of which," Barriss remarked, "how's the baby?"

"Well I haven't barfed in a week so, there's that."

"Yay! Any ideas on a due date? Names?"

"Not yet. Sometime in the summer maybe… Lux is hoping for his mother's birthday. If it's a girl we'll name her either Mina or Ashli, haven't pick a boy's name yet. How're things with your new Padawan? I haven't seen him since I took his clan out to gather their kyber crystals."

"We're making progress," Barriss answered, looking around for said Padawan, "Speaking of Petro where is he? Dammit, I lost him again. Master Unduli will never let me hear the end of it if I can't keep track of my own student."

Inverness had paid dearly for the destruction of her home, her family. Gràinne stood at the steps of the castle as Count Dooku approached her, kneeling when he came near. "Master, the city is ours."

"You have done well Apprentice. This is only the beginning of our new order."

"Master?"

"The age of the Rule of Two has passed. It is time for a new Brotherhood of Darkness to rise from its ashes. I have sensed that there was a Frasier noble you did not kill."

"An infant, yes."

"Do you discriminate your hatred?"

"No Master, I sensed he would one day prove useful to us."

"Excellent. I have another mission for you."

"What do you wish Master?"

"There is a cult hidden away in the lowlands; they call themselves 'Waldensians.'"

"I have heard rumors of them, branded heretics by Rome and chased by the Inquisition for years."

"Their priest is a master of deception and trickery. Your mission is to kill him and take over his cult. They shall be most useful in our endeavors."

"It shall be as you wish, my Master."

"I expect nothing less from you Serpeness," he handed her a holoprojector, "These are the coordinates for the cult's last rumored location. Go, while I inspect my new castle."

Serpeness stood and faithfully went about her orders, the townsfolk parting as she walked past, not in hatred or revulsion like so many before, but fear. As she waited for Dooku to arrive in Inverness she had commissioned some armor for herself, full plate. It would be worthless against a lightsaber but it would more than serve its purpose in blocking any arrows or swords that slipped past her guard. She entered the blacksmith's shop and stood at the doorframe, crossing her arms in anticipation.

The terrified blacksmith's apprentice stumbled out and kneeled before her, "Milady! We were just finishing your armor. As soon as the metal cools, it will be brought to you!" he said in Gaelic.

"See to it that you do. I'm a very busy woman and I _don't_ like to be kept waiting."

After an hour of having a Sith haunting his shop, the blacksmith brought out her armor, made to her exact specifications. The helmet alone was a sight to behold, perfectly fitting every curve of her face, lekku, and montrals as he had taken a mold of her head. Slipping it on, she felt the freshly cooled metal touch her skin, still ever so slightly warm from the fires of the forge. The pieces around her lekku were scaled so as to allow her freedom of movement while wearing it, her faceplate a solid piece with space for her to move her mouth to speak, holes for her nostrils to aid her breathing, and obviously a slot for her eyes. The blacksmith bowed and said, "I hope that you like it milady."

"It is… satisfactory. Nothing compared to my father's work, but it will do as an acceptable replacement," Serpeness answered. She paused for a moment and asked, "Tell me, did you make the weapons for your former lord's armies?"

"Some of them, yes."

Gràinne nodded and held out her hand as she put on the gauntlets, which unlike most plate armor gauntlets left her fingertips exposed. "Excellent. Die." With that she unleashed a torrent of electricity into the terrified blacksmith, his screams of pain and terror echoed through the workshop and into the street. The blacksmith's apprentice tried to run, but Serpeness choked him with the Force, lifting him off the ground. She ignited her darksaber and pulled him towards her, impaling him on her blade. After she finished dressing herself in her new armor, she left the shop towards the shuttle.

In a Dublin Port, Séamus wiped the sweat from his brow, calling to his shipmates, "Oi! Ye feckers miss me?"

"Séamus?!" one called back in return, "I knew I couldn't miss that giant frame o' yours! How's the craic? And where ye been?!"

"Ye wouldn't believe me if I told ye."

"Oi! Did ye hear about what's goin' on in Scotia?"

"Nay?"

"Some horned witch's taken over Inverness. Sounded a lot like that changeling girl o' yours."

"Gràinne? I thought she was dead!"

"What made ye think that?"

"Nevermind! I got to get to Scotland!"

Luminara was exhausted and was beyond happy to take a shower in Riyo and Barriss's apartment. She was certain that the Senator wouldn't miss a bit of her berry-scented shampoo, soap, conditioner. "Hmm," she thought aloud as she wrapped herself in a towel and rubbed the lotion into her skin, "Well, she certainly knows her skincare." She sat on the edge of their bed, making sure she was dry before she did so and laying the towel in the hamper. It was soft, ridiculously so. She preferred something a tad firmer than "sinking into the void to never been seen again," but that was hardly her call to make. Standing she went over to Barriss's dresser. " I think she said bottom… right drawer?" she said as she pulled it out to reveal a lot of her former student's more, revealing, nightwear and a few other… trinkets. Blushing madly, she slammed the drawer shut, "Not that one."

Serpeness met with her contacts, former Waldensians, in a Lothian tavern. She knew them when they waved her over, a man and a woman. Sitting at their table, cloak totally enveloping her helm leaving only her glowing yellow eyes to be viewed, she hissed in Gaelic, "The priest, tell me what you know."

"He teaches apostolic poverty, but he just lines his own pockets with 'donations' he extorts out of cultists. He's abused the women of his congregation and condemns them to Hell if they say anything. He's even left orphans to starve while he himself feasts. He's even worse than the Rome's thugs, abusing the poor and downtrodden, giving them hope only to tear it away. They can't even do anything about it with the Inquisition after them, even if they reveal his identity, the Inquisitors will burn them for apostasy. The priest, James, he's gotten the entire system wrapped around his finger."

"I see…" Gràinne replied, her hatred growing with every word. "And how do I find him?"

"He daylights as a textile merchant but spends the night in a cave. That's where the cult is based."

"You're giving me all of this information seemingly freely. What is it you want?"

"To see James dead," the woman replied.

"I sense there is something more."

The man looked around before leaning closer, "To lead the cult."

"in my name," Serpeness clarified, narrowing her eyes. As much as she wanted to kill this James for justice alone, she still had her mission.

"Of course. Get the Waldensian cultists on your side, kill James, and we will happily be your mouthpieces."

"Excellent. Let's get going then," Serpeness declared as she stood, only to be bumped into by a drunk, fat man. His entire body reeked of blood, a butcher most likely, or a mercenary. "Get out of my way," she ordered.

"Oi? And what's some woman think she is trying to order about a man? Eh? Not even good looking if ye cover yer face like that!"

"Last chance."

The large man, at least a foot taller than her loomed over her, "Or what lass?"

"Or this," she said, gripping his heart with the Force, forcing it to stop beating. The man grabbed his chest and tried to yell for help until Serpeness choked him too. Other patrons looked on in panic, to cover herself she simply yelled, "This man is choking! Please somebody help!" With that she crushed his heart and he fell over, dead. The barkeep had to get four of the strongest men in the room to carry the corpse's hulking mass out back. None suspected a thing but that the poor bastard choked on a chicken bone. Serpeness walked out the door, calm as could be while her contacts looked at one another nervously. Were they exchanging one cruel master for another? A wicked priest for a witch?

Once outside and away from prying ears, she asked, "The cult, how many are they?"

"A few hundred."

"Hmm. Well it's a start."

"Milady?"

"I have larger ambitions, that is all you need to know. Now, how do I go about winning the hearts of the cultists? What has James promised them?"

"Freedom from Catholic tyranny. A key to Heaven. Priestly humility."

"I can deliver at least two of those things, provided you don't let your power go to your heads… otherwise," she pointed at them, "I'll have yours."

"That won't be a problem milady," the man reassured her.

"For now, what should we do until Sunday evening?"

"There have been robber barons terrorizing travelers, even on feast days; take them out and there's a good chance you'll save a good number of their lives."

"With pleasure." Oh she would have fun with this, she would.


	22. Caibedeil 22

Caibideil 22

Darth Serpeness eradicated the bandits with ease, slaughtering her way through their camp with merciless efficiency. Blasting away the "baron's" tent with the Force, he lay back quivering, shielding his face with his hands, "Please! Don't kill me! I'll give you whatever you want! Money, power, men, anything!"

Serpeness looked at his bedroll, a bruised woman, who she recognized as a kidnapped girl from Lothian, lay nude in his bedroll, utterly terrified. She looked back at the man and relieved the bandit of his arms and legs; as he lay screaming, she replied, "I will take what I want, I've won that. I won't kill you though," she deactivated her darksaber and handed it to the girl, "She will."

The girl hesitantly took the weapon, covering herself in the sheets. Gràinne held her hands and reactivated the blade. The woman stood still, gazing at the weapon in her hands, then glancing down at her captor, her rapist, the man who had beaten and broken her for weeks. For the first time she could remember, she smiled.

"P-Please!" the bandit continued to beg, "I'll do anything! Please just don't kill me!"

"Anything?" the woman asked.

"Anything!"

She held the blade above his throat, "Give me back the past seven weeks!" with that, she beheaded him. Gràinne clapped behind her, taking her weapon back with the Force.

"Such fire, a thirst for righteous justice, I like that," she remarked. "Tell me your name."

"Ailsa," she answered, bowing to her rescuer, "I owe you my life."

"Hmm, tell me what you know about a Waldensian cult."

"The bandits were handing any members they kidnapped over to the Inquisition for payment, that's all I know."

"That's all I need. And you? Since you are not with the Inquisitors, I assume that you are not a Waldensian cultist."

"I am not, but I am in your debt," Ailsa declared, "Where you go, I follow."

"I have no need of a maid," Gràinne replied, turning to have her two followers plunder the ruins of the camp, "dress yourself and return home."

"But, Milady. I know where the bandits kept their treasure."

"Oh?"

Luminara washed the bowl she had eaten out of, Obi-Wan was supposed to be coming by today, so everything had to be cleaned. Barriss's pajamas were currently in the dryer, freshly cleaned. She heard the door chime and put the bowl back in the cabinet, dried her hands, and went to open it, stopping for a moment. She looked in a mirror in the foyer, conceit was hardly a normal trait for her, but she stopped to inspect her face for any blemishes and straightened her hair, floofing it out, and straightening it back down again. When she wasn't wearing her headdress it fell freely to her shoulders. She held her shoulders back, chest out, and pushed her hair back again. She felt so stupid allowing herself to be vain in such a manner. Feelings for Kenobi or not, she was a Jedi Master! Well… not anymore. At least not unless she officially joined the Reformists. Either way, perhaps she could be able to explore her feelings for once in her life, having been emotionally stunted for 35 years couldn't be healthy. She nodded and opened the door to reveal the ginger Jedi himself.

"Master Unduli," he bowed respectfully.

"Master Kenobi," she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost, I'm washing Barriss's laundry right now, after that everything should be ready to go."

"In that case, may I come in?" Kenobi asked.

"Absolutely," she suppressed the instinct to giggle.

"Great! I'll help you with getting anything else ready."

Obi-Wan shared stories about the new Reformist Temple on Teth, an abandoned monastery that Skywalker and his Padawan had fought a battle at early in the war. Apparently, there had already been over seventy Jedi weddings there in the first few days and people were bringing in families they had retained in secret. As such Anakin and a few other more technically skilled Jedi were attempting to reconstruct some of the demolished droids to be used as a workforce to construct additional living structures to accommodate the extra people currently residing there and soon to arrive, be it by ship or by birth. She shook her head in disbelief, were so many Jedi that repressed? Had so many thrown the Code out before the split? There was so much to think on, so much to relearn. Like any good Jedi she'd have to meditate on this. Later though, for now she'd put away the freshly folded laundry.

"Allow me," Obi-Wan offered, taking the stack from her and opening the bottom right drawer.

"No! Wait not that-!" It was too late, Obi-Wan's face was nearly as red as his beard. "Yeah," Luminara explained, "I made the same mistake."

"Is that a shock collar? Used for slaves?"

"I think so yes."

"Aren't those illegal?"

"Yep."

"How did she even get it? And why does it have the word 'Kitten' bedazzled on it?"

"I don't want to know how she got it and do you really need me to tell you?"

"Good point."

"I say we never speak of that drawer again," Luminara proposed, pushing it closed.

"Agreed."

Upon looting the camp and taking their hidden treasure trove for her own, it was well conquered after all, she had her new acolyte Ailsa wait for her at the Waldensian cave, showing her how to use a holocommunicator and instructed her to notify her when the cultists arrived. She wasn't Force sensitive, but she was loyal without doubt. She owed her life to the Sith before her, and she would see that debt repaid. "Milady," she asked, "What will you do when you get inside?"

"I don't plan to kill them if that's what you're thinking." Serpeness answered, "Well, aside from the priest."

"Yes, Milady. Forgive my intrusion."

"It is forgiven, for now."

"Thank you," Ailsa replied with a curtsy.

In Edinburgh, William the Lion was interrupted in his meeting with the clan leaders by a squire running in, "Sire! Sire"

"What is it? Where is clan Frasier?"

"Dead, milord."

"Dead?" he turned to the other clans, "What treachery is this?!"

"none of the clans, milord. A witch and a warlock have seized Frasier lands for their own. Reports indicate that she has eradicated robber bands in Lothian and the McGuffin lands."

"Eliminated robber bands? And brought the meddlesome Frasiers to waste? Hmm… leave her be for now. She's more useful alive than dead for the time being."

"Y-Yes, milord."

Padmé sighed in relief, Bail Organa had been elected Chancellor of the Republic, the last election held within the Senate. All elections from here on out would be voted upon by the Republic's citizens. She listened to the applause for him and had K3v1n push the button down to project her voice across the vast room. This would be her last speech as acting Chancellor, tomorrow Bail would step up to lead the Republic and she would leave for Teth. She had had her droids dress her in her finest Senatorial robes and polish her hoverchair. She wanted to provide a shining beacon of hope to the galaxy as power transferred peacefully once more.

"Senators and people of the Republic, today marks the beginning of a new era of peace, stability, and unity among the Republic. Three years of vicious war, brought about by an evil lunatic bent on empowering himself, has come to an end. Corrupt elements within our Republic have been flushed out and imprisoned for their crimes. The tyranny of the Trade Federation and Techno Union to freely terrorize the Mid and Outer Rim worlds is no more. Hope for the future, for our children, is possible again. New precautions and election procedures, designed to give the people of the Republic greater say in who runs their government, will ensure that such evil madmen will never return to such a high state of power again."

She paused to allow Senators to applaud. She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by an explosion. As Senators and ambassadors began screaming in a panic, more explosions sounded throughout the building. "Kevin! Get us down!"

"Yes Mistress Padmé!" the repurposed battle droid replied in panic, quickly pressing buttons to lower the platform back down to her office. Then the bomb placed in the platform blew up.

Anakin was speechless. He had been watching her speech as it was broadcast across the galaxy, although signal was difficult to get on Teth. Ahsoka covered her mouth in shock. Other Council members placed hands on Anakin's shoulders to comfort him, or to support themselves from their shock. Jinn and Leia cried as Barriss and Aayla tried to soothe them. Padmé… was dead. Thousands of Senators, were dead. A terrorist attack had bombed out half the Senate, killing and injuring thousands. Chaos would continue to reign in the Republic. There were reports of Chancellor-elect Bail Organa being rushed to an undisclosed hospital for emergency surgery. They could not find the body of Padmé Skywalker but could neither confirm nor deny that it was among the hundreds rendered unidentifiable by the explosions and would have to wait for DNA or RNA testing to conclude.

Sidious dropped his cup and it shattered on the ground, spilling tea everywhere. "What… did… you… do…" he growled.

Joseline Bombast beamed, utterly proud of her latest explosive adventure working perfectly to her plan. "Didn't I do a great job wiping out those traitors? Huh? Didn't I?"

Sidious immediately shocked her with Force Lightning. "YOU WORTHLESS IDIOT!" he shouted, "I still had agents in there! Not only that, now the Republic will do everything in its power to hunt us down! WE WERE NOT YET READY TO STRIKE AGAINST THE SENATE!" he unleashed another torrential storm upon the poor woman, "DIE!" Joseline died pained by her Chancellor's words, tortured with his apparent Jedi magic, and confused at what she did wrong.

Serpeness finally received her holocall and made her way into cave, hooded as all other cultists were. She sat towards the back as the preacher, James stood at the head of the congregants and began speaking.

"Brothers and sisters in Christ! The Catholic oppressors have robbed us of our freedom to worship G-d as we see fit! They have stolen the souls of our brother Scots! They have robbed us of our wealth, of our property, of our lives!"

The crowd cheered.

"Their hired thugs have stopped their relentless attacks upon us! All due to G-d's favor upon me!"

"You mean me?" Gràinne called.

"Deceiver! You are sent from Satan to throw our flock into havoc!"

"Fool, I have the wealth of the bandits in my possession," the chests of gold were brought in by her acolytes.

The congregants began to mutter among themselves in wonder at the stranger who brought in vast amounts of wealth. James had a look of panic in his eyes, "False gold! An idol! These coins are worthless! Head not the deceiver!"

"Idiot," Serpeness retorted, grabbing large rock pillars with the Force, "the very ground we stand upon answers to my beck and call." With that, she crumbled the columns and made the entire cave system shudder as if in an earthquake. The cultists were terrified, and a few even bowed to her in fear for their lives.

James fell in the quake and slid back in panic, "P-Please!" he begged, "I'll confess! I'm a fraud! I don't speak for G-d! I'm not even a Waldensian! Please don't kill me!"

"You want to live?"

"Yes! I'll do anything!"

"You once preached apostolic poverty, now live it. Give the cult your every possession, your money, your lands, your goods, your home, your servants, everything."

"It is done! J-Just, please! Let me live!"

"I expect several cartloads of your stuff here by dawn." Serpeness commanded. James fled the cave as the cultists bowed, some in awe and others in terror.

"Please, Guardian Angel," one old woman said.

"Teach us," a man called.

"We are your flock." A young woman echoed.

Gràinne looked at her new cult, a cult ready to serve her master. "Listen closely, I do not like to repeat myself. When I am not here," she gestured towards her contacts, "They shall be my mouthpieces. I bring you a new code, and it's meaning. _Peace is a Lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory. Through Victory, my Chains are Broken. The Force shall Free Me._ Peace, while a noble goal, is not a means to an end. You must use your passions, your hatred, your love, your joy and sorrow, to fuel yourself in your endeavors. Become in tune with your base nature and use it to empower yourself and your fellows. With your newfound strength, you will take on any challenge the Catholics or anyone else can ever hope to throw at you. Through this you shall break the bonds which hold you down. This is the essence of what it means to be Sith, you are the key to your own power, and your fellow man alongside you. Be kind and gracious to one another, but do not let any injustice go unpunished. Mercy is limited to those deserving of it by virtue of their actions, not their bloodline. I am Darth Serpeness, Dark Lady of the Sith and servant to none but my one Master, Darth Tyrannus. His word is law, and my word after him."

The crowd was shocked, they had never heard of such a philosophy before. Empowered peasants? Inner strength? Be in tune with their base nature? Some were skeptical, Gràinne sensed it, but they were too afraid to question her. One-by-one, row-by-row, they kneeled before her. She had earned it.

Anakin was slowly brought out of his stupor by his crying twins; they were all he had left now. He was a single father of two infant children, had to essentially build an entire new Jedi Order from scratch, construct an army of construction droids from rusted scrap metal, and he had no idea what he was doing. He was more than willing to admit that. He needed Obi-Wan's guidance more than ever before, but he knew that Obi-Wan would be just as clueless as he was. He bounced Jinn on his leg to try and soothe him and cuddled Leia closer to him, trying to avoid crying himself. All this time, he had had nothing but Padmé at the forefront of his mind, now he was lost without her. He had no idea what to do with his life, where to go from here. Anakin was a broken man.


	23. Caibideil 23

**A/N: University has started back, so I will only really be able to update weekly. This story will end soon and the sequel will begin. I want to finish off the Luminara love life subplot I introduced, develop Gràinne's Sith cult and show the beginning of the New Brotherhood of Darkness, and have Ahsoka's pregnancy subplot finish. Then the sequel will take place around 15 years after this one. I anticipate maybe two or four more chapters depending on what I can cram into each chapter.**

Caibideil 23

Luminara was getting situated in Obi-Wan's ship while he was in the cockpit. She thought about how she felt towards him, she had felt attracted to men before but never allowed it to go any further than occasional eye candy. Now that she was free to feel as she wished, she wasn't entirely sure where to go about it. Eventually, she broke. She would have to endure the relentless teasing from her old Padawan and opened her commlink to call Senator Chuchi. "Hello Senator, is Barriss available?"

"Right here Master!" Barriss replied, coming into the call wearing... less, than normal. Still modest, but significantly thinner, "We were getting ready to go into the city to buy me a new commlink. What's the matter?"

"Eh," Luminara started, still not sure if she wanted to go through with it, "I _might_ have small crush on Master Kenobi."

"I knew it!" Barriss shouted triumphantly.

"Shush! I don't want him to know yet!"

"Master, the second you get here I'm going to teach you how to date!"

"This will certainly help to get my mind off of Padmé," Riyo offered.

"what happened to Chancellor Skywalker?"

"You don't know?" Barriss asked, shocked, "She was assassinated. It was a massive terrorist attack; half the Senate was wiped out."

"Palpatine's Loyalists are claiming credit for it."

Luminara was too stunned to speak for a few minutes afterwards, "Oh Force... I... I don't know what to say."

"Master Skywalker is barely even functional," Riyo continued. She paused for a second, "I can't even imagine what it would be like."

"I'm just thankful that you decided to choose to vacation _this_ week," Barriss said, "I know it's incredibly selfish of me to think so, but I know I couldn't live without you. I don't even want to imagine what Anakin is going through, losing the love of his life and being left a single father of the twins."

"Let's think on happier things, how are the twins?" Luminara asked, "I haven't seen them yet."

"Crying constantly. I think they can feel the death of their mom through the Force," Barriss answered, not being cheerful in the slightest. Luminara cringed, now she felt horrible thinking about something as small as her little crush. Barriss seemed eager to think about something else though, "Just let me know when you get here and we can go shopping for a new dress for your first date. Then I'll give you some advice I was given. Plus a few moves I learned on my own… or ones that my wife taught me."

"Who gave you dating advice?"

"Master Skywalker and Master Secura."

"Of course."

"Anything you want to learn now though? Maybe how to flirt?" Barriss asked, mischief in her voice. Clearly relishing the opportunity to hold this over her head later.

Luminara decided to close that part of the equation down with some mischief of her own, "Yes, the slave collar you have, the one that says 'Kitten,' what is that used for exactly? Considering they've been illegal for a thousand years, it's quite interesting that you have one."

Barriss went pale. "You weren't supposed to find that."

Riyo looked at her, eyes wide in shock and a bit of anger, "I thought you packed that?!" she hissed.

"I thought I packed it!"

"Kenobi found it. We couldn't remember which drawer your pajamas were in, so we came across quite a few of your toys."

Riyo and Barriss both made a pained, humiliated squeak.

"Would you like to share why you have an illegal electronic torture device?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Barriss, you have to."

She looked down in shame and blushed harder than ever before, "I… like being my wife's little slave girl," she muttered, barely audible. She would make her master pay a hundred-fold for this humiliation. She wouldn't mess with her chances at Obi-Wan, but she would definitely see to it she was just as humiliated at some point in the near future.

Luminara smiled in satisfaction at seeing Barriss squirm for a few moments. She knew that she had essentially screwed herself as far as dating advice from them was concerned, but she could go to the original sources. Of course Anakin would likely be an emotional wreck for the foreseeable future so probably Aayla would be the only one she could really trust, of course much like Barriss pretty much anybody would tease her relentlessly. She'd probably just have to take Barriss's advice with a grain of salt.

Obi-Wan sat in his seat watching hyperspace go by, thinking of Satine. She had come with him to Teth and unlike some couples who were definitely not Aayla and Kit, had wed in a tiny ceremony without any big fuss about it. After almost twenty years of denying themselves they finally were free to give in to their base desires. He almost couldn't believe it. Of course, he still had Anakin's sorrow to share in, their psychic link casting a permanent dark glow in the back of his mind, as well as the loss of a dear friend. He had no idea how Anakin was taking it though, since he refused to talk about it to anyone, even his R2 unit. All he could do was send Anakin positive waves through the Force and try to hope for the best.

Anakin hadn't slept in almost a week; his kids would not stop crying and quite frankly when he was alone neither could he. The only thing keeping him from taking his own life was that he had to take care of these tiny babies who depended on him now. He had no idea what he was doing, and although his small army of droids helped, they would never fill the void that Padmé left; not for him, and not for the children which constantly cried for their dead mother. He hated that he couldn't fill that sudden gaping hole in the Force for himself or them. He felt as though he had failed as a husband and as a father, despite knowing that none of this was his fault, nor that he could have predicted or prevented it. He put the bottle in Leia's mouth to try and feed her, maybe she'd actually take it this time. Nobody else had any more luck with trying to calm his wailing children, no droid or Jedi. Ahsoka almost got them to stop crying for a few minutes but that was as close as anyone had gotten since the bombing. Of course Leia wasn't wanting to eat. At this point he gave up and just broke down crying.

Satine was humming a little Mando 'a tune, hair down and wearing a simple gown, sweeping the floor of her and Obi-Wan's little cell. She had never thought of it before, being a Duchess, but she actually enjoyed being a simple housewife. It was quite the change to go from royal palaces to a plain monastery but if/when Mandalore was finally brought to stability, she might ask Bo Katan to take the throne instead of reascending to it herself. She had since taken the hint that maybe she wasn't the best leader Mandalore could have had. Satine hoped that her husband would be back soon, "Just a few more days," she muttered. She had been thinking on it and decided that she wanted to live the life that she and Obi had always longed for. She may have been getting up in age but she wanted to have a baby before it was too late. Granted, she had no idea how to even start that conversation or what it might devolve into if Obi-Wan said "No," but she was seeing the other happy Jedi families around them, except the emotional wreck that was Anakin, and wanted that. She had _always_ wanted that. Her parents had joked that Bo Katan would never have kids but Satine would have twenty. Maybe it wasn't a joke. Either way, her sister was the one who had a baby and for seventeen years he was the only Kryze child. She wanted to change that.

Bail Organa had finally come out of surgery. He would have to wear a respirator for the rest of his life, and half of his face was horribly scarred from the burns he sustained in the explosion. His right eye and ear were completely gone, the surrounded flesh all but melted. He didn't have to, but for the sake of public appearances decided to hide half his face with a mask. He had to have cybernetic implants in his right arm to replace the utterly destroyed nerve endings singed by the flames. He wiggled each individual finger to ensure it worked properly and flexed his arm to see if he was able to regain total mobility. As the doctors had told him, there was pain when he moved his arm but that should only last a few weeks. He was ready to be released from the hospital. He had already seen the holonet coverage which had dozens of reporters huddling outside the hospital, which was supposed to remain undisclosed but nothing remains secret for long. He took a deep, heavily mechanical breath and opened the door, commandos flanking him.

"Chancellor! Chancellor!" the reporters demanded, flooding him with questions on the Loyalists, or the bombing, or his condition or plans; Bail ignored them, simply walking his way towards the speeder which would take him back home.

Dooku was beyond pleased with Serpeness's handling of every mission he gave her, despite every obstacle. She had managed to usurp heretical cults to her cause to inspire loyalty among the New Sith Empire's subjects and outright conquer Inverness, Moray, Lothian, Aberdeen, and was flying her way to Edinburgh. The local king was a tributary to the English and as such the crowns of Edinburgh and London were now moving against this new Sith movement headed by a "witch and warlock." Serpeness would handle them easily. As she had been training in the Dark Side on Talamh she grew more powerful by the day and could easily take a small army by herself. The dozen or so cultist guards she flanked herself with were for show and little more. He had been practicing his Gaelic with a few of the servants, and so far, he had learned a few complete sentences. Reading, writing and spelling though? Practically impossible. Why would a ll make a hissing sound? Bh making an f sound except when it didn't? Whoever had decided to use this alphabet for the language clearly did not realize just how limited it was or how terribly it was being applied.

A servant came running up to him, _"Ìmpire! Ìmpire Tyrannus! Tha fear ag iarraidh bruidhinn riut! Fuamhaire a tha ag ràdh gun deach a mhionnachadh airson Darth Serpeness a phòsadh!"_

What? He understood a handful of words, his and Serpeness's names of course, and "a man," but other than that he was completely in the dark. He looked to his tutor who whispered, "A man is demanding to speak with you. A giant who claims to be sworn to wed Darth Serpeness." Dooku's eyes went wide. Séamus had survived? How did he come back to Talamh? Was he still with the Jedi?

He hastily ordered his captain of the guard to have the giant arrested, "Make sure Serpeness does not know of his capture until he tells me everything I want to know."

"Aye, ÌmpireTyrannus!" the captain replied before barking orders at his men.

Ahsoka cuddled Lux on their small sofa, rubbing her pregnant belly, nuzzling her nose into his chest. Lux kissed the top of her head as he pet her back lek. "It's a little odd that I haven't felt our baby move all day. I don't think I felt any kicking yesterday either," she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm sure it's fine," Lux replied, "If you want, I can take you to the doctor tomorrow."

"That would be great!"

"Good, now stop worrying, it's not good for you or our child."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smirked, "You really think you're going to be the one telling me what to do?"

"Ahsoka," Lux said, kissing her on the lips, "I want you and our baby to be happy and healthy."

"I couldn't be happier."

"Good, now I'll set an appointment with the doctor," he placed a hand on her baby bump, "and while we're there, we might get to see if I have a son or daughter."

"You mean, _we_ have a son or daughter," Ahsoka corrected.

"Of course," another peck, "be right back."

She smiled and leaned back. She was personally hoping for a baby boy. She wanted to have a larger family with Lux, not huge by any stretch, but maybe four or five kids. She knew he wanted a little girl but she figured there would be plenty of opportunities for them to have plenty of both. She stood up to go to the refresher, again. One thing she wasn't a fan of was having the baby sitting on top of her bladder. She thought aloud, "I'll probably name you Anakin if you're a boy. I think he'd appreciate that," as she opened the door to the water closet.

Lux thanked the doctor and went back into the living area of their tiny monastery apartment to see his wife was not on the sofa. He shrugged, knowing she probably went to the refresher and sat back down, waiting for her to come back to continue their cuddling. Then he looked at their crème sofa's cushion where she was sitting and swore that he saw a few drops of blood. Maybe it was just ketchup, or some other sauce they had dripped onto the couch. Then he heard the most blood-curdling shriek he had ever heard in his life coming from the toilet. He immediately jumped to action, practically banging down the door as he tried to enter it. Finally getting the door to open he barged in to find Ahsoka standing with a pool of blood forming at her feet, bloodstained leggings, and a trail of blood all over her legs, the floor, and the toilet. She was shaking and could barely stand. He picked her up and ran to carry her out to the speeder and rush her to the local hospital.

As they had feared, it was not good news. Ahsoka had lost the baby and had to have an emergency extraction. She cried the entire time, soaking Lux's shirt in tears as he held back tears of his own. As much as it hurt, he had to be strong, for her sake. The doctor reentered the room to offer his condolences and try to ease the pain, "I'm so sorry," he began, "there was nothing that could have been done. It's not your fault, the baby had a genetic abnormality."

Ahsoka didn't stop wailing.

"Was, uhm, was this your first pregnancy?" Lux nodded slowly. "I'm assuming you're the husband?" He nodded again. "It is an unfortunate reality that interspecies couples have a slightly higher rate of miscarriage than intraspecies couples. But it is sadly common in both. It isn't your fault. It was nothing you did that caused it; the baby was doomed from the moment of conception."

Ahsoka began to cry harder. Lux simply said, voice shaking, "Doc, you're making it worse."

"S-Sorry. I'll leave you two be."


	24. Caibedeil 24

Caibideil 24

Luminara and Obi-Wan exited hyperspace landing at the landing pad just outside the monastery while a few people were waiting to greet them. The pair exited the starfighter to find their old Padawans at the forefront of the group, Anakin still trying to calm his kids.

"Aww, you must be the Skywalker twins!" Luminara cooed, "I've heard a lot about you. May I?" she asked, holding out her arms to hold a baby. Anakin passed her Leia, who actually stopped crying as Luminara held her against her chest. "You are just too beautiful," she tutted at the infant in her arms. Anakin was stunned and offered the still wailing Jinn, who Luminara gladly accepted. The twins both stopped crying as they listened to her heartbeat and she swayed back and forth. She smiled at the father, and said, "I have gotten to hold a lot of baby younglings over the years, yours are by far the most precious out of them all."

Anakin just nodded slowly, still dumbstruck as they had finally quieted down. He expected the screaming to start back as soon as she handed the babies back, but they didn't cry at all. Leia tugged at his beard with her chubby little fingers and Jinn tried to eat his own foot as he put them back in their carriers. Obi-Wan raised an impressed eyebrow at Anakin, who just shrugged in response. Who knew that Luminara was some baby whisperer.

She went over to Barriss, who immediately dragged her away chattering in Mirialan, "So, how did it go? Did you get to try flirting with him?"

"Barriss, stop it."

"You knew what you were getting into the second you told me. Come on! We're going into town and buying you a new dress!"

"What's wrong with the ones I have?"

"One, you have five of the same outfit. Two, we're talking about a date! Functional and combat-ready doesn't exactly scream 'sexy!'"

"Obi-Wan doesn't seem the type too drawn to women who scream 'sexy' Barriss."

"Oh, you sweet, naïve child," Barriss tutted.

"I am hardly a child, _Padawan_, I am thirty-five years old!"

"I'm sorry, who asked who for advice again?"

Luminara sighed, "Good point."

"Great! There's a few shops I'm going to take you to later!"

"Barriss, I only have twenty-seven credits."

"Oh, it's fine. I'll pay for it."

"How do you have so much disposable income?"

"Do you realize who I married? Besides, don't worry about price tags when it's a gift! For being a great Master."

Luminara gave her a half-smile. "Fine, when were you going to take me shopping?"

"As soon as you get your stuff settled in!"

"Bit rushed, aren't we?"

"Nah," Barriss answered.

"Say, where is everybody else? Ahsoka? Senator Chuchi? Master Ti?"

"Riyo had to go back to Coruscant with another government emergency, Ahsoka I haven't seen all day and she isn't answering any of my calls, and I think Master Ti is trying to recruit Orthodox Jedi who got kicked out, like you."

"Fun," Luminara replied sarcastically.

"Very."

"If you can show me to my quarters?"

"Right!" Barriss chirped, leading her up the stairwell to one of the few remaining unoccupied cells.

It was small, but slightly larger than her living quarters in the, now Orthodox, Temple. Two rooms, a sleeping area and a living/eating area, with a small refresher tucked in the corner with a shower, sink, and toilet. She even had a few windows and what looked like a balcony, her old home was an inner room and thus lacked any access to the outer walls or outside. She opened a drawer and placed her now somewhat wrinkled dresses, pants, and shirts inside it.

"Alright Barriss, I think I'm ready to go now."

"Great!" Barriss replied, seemingly overjoyed for whatever reason at the prospect of taking her old Master shopping. Luminara just hoped that she wouldn't take her somewhere too ridiculous or ridiculously expensive. She followed Barriss out to the impromptu parking deck for the handful of shared speeders when Ahsoka and Lux landed. "Ahsoka!" Barriss called, "I've been trying to call all day, what's-" she stopped, noticing that her friend was no longer showing pregnancy and her cheeked stained with tears. Ahsoka's eyes were bloodshot and she was slow to move, her arms and legs shaking. "Ahsoka… I'm so sorry."

Ahsoka just nodded slowly, choking back more tears as she slowly made her way towards the door, Lux half-supporting her and half-holding her up. Barriss went to her other side and when they finally reached the stairs, Lux just picked her up and cradled her because she was shaking too much to safely walk up the stairs. "Thank you Barriss," he said, "I think I've got it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Think so."

Luminara put a hand on Barriss's shoulder, "Perhaps another time."

"No, it's fine," Barriss insisted, hesitation in her voice. "Besides, I doubt Ahsoka would want us to drop everything for her. You know how she is."

"That I do; stubborn as her Master that one, and selfless as Obi-Wan." Luminara sadly smiled, not even wanting to imagine the pain Ahsoka was going through.

Barriss raised an eyebrow, "'Obi-Wan?' Not 'Kenobi?'"

"Shut it. I wouldn't even know if the Reformist Order even has ranks like 'master' or 'knight.'"

"We do," she smirked.

"Shut it."

"I didn't say anything."

"We have a psychic link, remember? I could hear your inner giggling."

"Sorry, can't help it."

Luminara rolled her eyes and sat in the speeder while Barriss took her place in the driver's seat; together they flew off to the city of Inner Teth.

Serpeness had landed in Edinburgh and was received by a messenger from the royal court, if his clothes indicated anything. Her cultist bodyguards lowered their pikes but she ordered them to stay their hands. She wanted to know what this man had to say.

"Are you the Lady Serpeness our King has heard so much of?" he asked.

"Aye."

"The King requests your presence at your court to negotiate terms."

"Take me to him then."

Gràinne was led to the "palace," a rather simplistic castle that served more functionally than it did fashionably. The King's Guard saluted her with their pikes and her own retinue stood outside the castle facing them, their helmets painted to match her own facial markings and lekku. Being brought into the throne room, she instinctively removed her helmet to reveal her Togruta features to the court and genuflected out of respect. After all, William the Lion was the bravest King Scotland had had in decades, and most Scots loved or at least respected him. She could hear whispers among the courtiers including "_Bana-bhuidseach, beathach ifrinn, diabhal adharcach," _witch, hell beast, horned devil. Shaking from the memories, her scarred montrals aching from phantom stones, her lekku hurt from memories of being yanked, old burn marks seared from having hot coals or boiling water flung at her. Now, she had the power to stop it, to stop people from ever hurting her again.

Reaching out with the Force, she grabbed a whispering courtier's throat and pulled him to her. _"Ma tha rudeigin agad ri ràdh mum dheidhinn, an uairsin abair e ri m 'aodann, mac galla," _(trans: If you have something to say about me, then say it to my face, son of a bitch), she growled menacingly while the frightened courtesan grabbed at the invisible hand strangling him, trying his hardest to breathe.

"Lady Serpeness!" the King called, "Release him!"

Gràinne eyed the monarch before her, "As ye wish." The terrified man flopped to the floor, shaking and coughing, but still alive.

"I have a proposal for you should you be willing to hear it."'

"I'm listening."

"You've earned my respect and that of the peasantry by exterminating the bandits and overthrowing the more warlike clans. I assume that after you take over Scotland your plan is to invade the English, as they won't let their tributary go without a fight. So, in exchange for you leaving the rest of Scotland in peace and retaining my G-d-given birthright as King, I will swear fealty to you and your mysterious master. Together we can drive the English out of Scotland, out of Ireland, and all the way back to London. All of Britain will be ours."

Gràinne raised an eyebrow marking "Ours?"

"Yours, _Britain_ will be yours, _I_ will rule Scotland as your vassal lord."

Gràinne nodded, not really knowing how diplomacy worked but remembering enough of her late father's business negotiations to get an idea of how these things worked. "And as me master's vassal, ye shall be at his beck and call, and raise soldiers fir him should he so demand, aye?"

"Aye."

"I'll bring him to Edinburgh, so ye can swear fealty to him in person then."

"So be it," the King smiled, happy to avoid bloodshed as well as a few of the more rambunctious clans. If even half of the rumors he had heard of this witch-warrior were true, he would drive the English to the smoldering ruins of their kingdom in a week.

Luminara took one look at the dress her former Padawan held out for her and immediately declared, "Barriss, under no circumstances am I wearing that."

"Come on!" Barriss begged, "The whole point is to look good to a boy."

"There's a difference between 'eye candy' and 'my neckline reaches my crotch.'"

"It doesn't go that far! Belly button at lowest."

"No!"

"At least try it on."

"What is wrong with the ones I picked?"

"Master, they're the same thing you are wearing now but one is sparkly!"

"They are _not_ what I'm wearing now!"

"Master, you literally grabbed the entire clearance rack, checked to make sure they were all black and all mediums, put the _one_ that was dark grey _back_ onto the clearance rack, went to the hats section, grabbed seven identical headdresses that look _exactly_ like the one currently on your head, and came back."

"I have a particular style and I like it that way. Everything is neat and orderly, and having a uniform makes getting ready faster in the morning."

"You know, you do have options now; you don't have to wear the same thing every day."

"I want to though."

"We are looking for a _date_-_night_ dress Master!"

"Obi-Wan knows what I normally wear?"

"Yes, and the goal is to make his jaw hit the floor, and also maybe the dress too."

"Barriss!"

"Well what do you think couples do?"

"Not on the first date!" Luminara's eyes widened in horrified realization, "Barriss, please tell me Senator Chuchi didn't take you to her bed immediately."

"We didn't have sex until we were both comfortable with it, that was about eight months into the relationship if I recall correctly. Also it was _my _bed first."

"My point exactly! And also too much information. Also how did you manage to smuggle her into the Temple?!"

"It's the Jedi Temple, just throw a cloak on somebody and they'll fit in. Remember the Bounty Hunter incident?"

"Oh, right. I've been _trying_ to _forget_ that that whole affair."

"Yeah. Oh, and just to let you know, Master Skywalker is talking about giving everybody a lanyard. Makes smuggling lovers in a bit harder but also keeps unwanted guests out."

"Makes sense to me," the older Jedi shrugged.

"Good, now put on the dress!" Barriss ordered.

"No!" Luminara protested, "I said no, and that is final!"

Obi-Wan knocked on Luminara's door. Chuckling, he thought _"It's about time she paid off that bet."_ The door swished open and his eyes went wide. Luminara was wearing a sleeveless, wine-colored dress with a neckline that dipped _far_ below what he had ever seen her wear, even her navel was exposed. She had an outie apparently. The dress was ankle length but had a cut on the side which revealed her left leg up to her mid-thigh. As far as he was aware, this was the most skin she had _ever_ revealed unless she had gone on an undercover mission he didn't know of, and he had been on the Council for a while. She had ditched the headdress in favor of letting her wavy hair flow freely to her shoulders, clearly styled to look like it wasn't. He knew what her hair looked like normally though, and it wasn't naturally wavy. He blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't a hallucination and that he hadn't been drugged.

"Master Kenobi!" she smiled, tilting her head slightly, "Come in! Dinner should be ready in just a few minutes!" Turning around she revealed her dress to also have a low back, nowhere near as low as the front but low enough to reveal her shoulder blades and upper back, as well as a freckle she apparently had on her left shoulder. "Just sit at the table; I'll bring your plate out."

"How long have you had that dress?" he asked.

"Oh, this old thing? I just had it lying around," Luminara lied. After trying on literally everything else in that small boutique she had finally caved and tried on the dress Barriss kept throwing in her face. It was the only thing that both fit and wasn't exorbitantly expensive. And wasn't on clearance after Barriss explicitly banned her from going to that section again. Very explicitly, she didn't know her former student had such a… colorful vocabulary. "Go on! Sit down!"

Confused, Obi-Wan did exactly as he was told, clueless as to why she was putting so much effort into paying off a months-old debt to just feed him. He'd have been fine with a sandwich, and here she was with fish, pasta, mashed jandarra, meiloorun wine, and a spiced toast. He wasn't going to complain but he certainly wasn't expecting this either. There were even candles on the table. When Luminara sat down, she seemed to start blinking rapidly, almost psychotically smiling the whole time. "Are you alright?" the male Jedi Master asked, both out of concern for his colleague and also because if she was under some kind of possession the food may not be safe to eat.

"I'm fine," she answered. Was she trying to make her voice sound higher? Why?

"If you say so," Obi-Wan replied, disbelief saturating his voice. He took a bite of the fish and was taken aback for a few seconds, when had she learned to cook this well? "The fish is excellent!" he commented.

She giggled, when had she ever _giggled?!_ And why was she constantly fiddling with her right ear? Was it hurting due to being infected? He had been having trouble with his sinuses getting used to the new climate himself so he could understand that. Satine had developed an annoying cough too from the unfamiliar types of pollen all in the air. Teth was great for isolation, not so much for heretofore unknown allergies. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan cocked and eyebrow as he lifted his glass, "You're not usually one to drop formalities, even in a casual setting." The wine was among the worst he had ever drank in his life, even Hondo's pirate brews were better than this garbage, not that he would ever say that out loud. Besides, free food and drink was free food and drink. At least the meal was excellent, although he might have to show her how to properly go wine shopping later.

"Well we're not in an extremely formal Order anymore, and we're friends, right?"

"Of course!" Obi-Wan replied waiting on her to turn around for a few seconds so as to pour his wine into the houseplant beside him. "We'll always be friends."

"Right," she chuckled, seemingly pained. Was it something he said? Or was she realizing her mistake with the wine? Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "I forgot something, I'll be right back!"

"No rush," Obi-Wan replied, lifting his glass to her and watching her bolt into her bedroom. Sighing in relief he quickly dumped the wine onto the unfortunate plant.

"Barriss!" Luminara whispered into her earpiece, "What do I do?!"

"Have you tried the sand thing?" Barriss replied, " Anakin said that was how he managed to get Padmé."

"You know as well as I do that was a pity date! I mean seriously?! How would I even get that into the conversation?! He says 'We'll always be friends' and then I randomly start talking about how much I hate a particular type of dirt?! How does that go into _any_ conversation?! Especially when I _don't _hate sand!"

"Just do it!"

Luminara groaned in frustration, "If this goes wrong, I'm blaming you." Turning to leave the room she saw Obi-Wan sitting at the table, taking a bit of the pasta and waving to her. She twiddled her fingers in response. His wine glass was already empty, he must have liked it. She wasn't really a fan but she also drank alcohol maybe twice before in her entire life so she had no idea what good wine was supposed to taste like.

"Get everything sorted?" Obi-Wan asked after swallowing his food.

"Yep," she squeaked. Damn this stupid high-voice thing. She sounded like a teenager again. "More wine?" she asked, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"NO!" Obi-Wan quickly answered, seeming to try and restrain himself from shouting. "Water's fine! Really! I, I have to drive later."

"Oh! Where are you going? Maybe we could go together?"

"I promised to take Satine dancing later," Obi-Wan lied. He was starting to get very uncomfortable and just wanted to leave but didn't want to be impolite.

"Oh! I wasn't aware you knew the Duchess," Luminara commented, thinking _"I am so going to strangle Barriss later._"

"Well I should certainly hope so, I married her two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, you did what now?" Luminara blinked.

Obi-Wan could almost tangibly feel her brain breaking in half. Then it finally clicked. "Oh! You thought… OH. Oh I am so sorry. I, I, uhm. Wow, this is awkward."

"Yep," Luminara chirped.

On the other end of the earpiece Barriss knew she was going to painfully die the second her Master could make it look like an accident. "I swear I didn't know he was married!" she shouted into her earpiece.

She shouted loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear her ion the other end. "Was that Barriss?"

"Mm-hmm," Luminara nodded.

"She was giving you dating advice?"

"Well she told me to tell you I hate sand."

"Ah, so Anakin was _her_ dating coach."

"Yep."

"Well, uhm, I-I should. Erm, I should probably go now, before this gets. Yeah." Obi-Wan muttered backing towards the door. Before walking out the door he added, "Oh! And erm, before I leave, I meant to tell you earlier but I, well, yeah. Anyway we had decided to make you a member of our new Council if you wanted to take the seat."

"That would be nice."

"Great! Erm, well. Uhm, ssssssee you Taungsday then! Hehehe," Obi-Wan smiled awkwardly. This was probably the most embarrassing position he had ever found himself in in his life, and that included going undercover in an illegal brothel… and not as a customer.

"Looking forward to it," Luminara replied, teeth clenched and her voice clearly pained.

"Right. Uhm, well. Good… night… then."

"Good night."

Luminara sat in silence for a few minutes before Barriss asked, "I'm going to be murdered, aren't I?"

Luminara turned off the earpiece, stood up, blew out the candles on the table, placed her and Obi-Wan's dishes in the little sink, walked into her bedroom, flopped onto the pillow, and just screamed.


	25. Caibedeil 25

Caibideil 25

Ahsoka was curled onto Anakin's couch, wrapped in a blanket and bouncing Jinn on her knee. She absolutely loved the Skywalker twins and was happy to spend time with them and help her master with them but Anakin saw the twinge of pain in her eyes. She would have just given birth if she hadn't miscarried, and the post-miscarriage depression seemed to come back in a wave. Lux had to leave for Coruscant and quite frankly neither he nor Anakin were entirely sure if they could trust her enough to leave her by herself. Grief did things to people… terrible things. Anakin could still hear the Tuskens crying for mercy when he thought of his mother. Lux still shuddered to think of his days aligned with Death Watch.

Ahsoka wasn't officially on a suicide watch but Anakin would be damned if this wasn't the closest that he would get to it without making it official. He had made sure she was kept away from sharp objects and that any electronics were kept as far away from water faucets as possible. He was pretty sure she wasn't even aware of what he was doing and wanted to keep it that way, after all: babyproofing was surprisingly pretty similar to a suicide watch, especially now that Leia was starting to crawl. Jinn was trying to figure it out but for now only seemed to be capable of scooting backwards a few centimeters at a time.

Anakin had had a lot on his mind, about Ahsoka, about his kids, about the new Order. He had been thinking a lot about their future, how he wanted to be as a father, a Jedi, a master, and a man. He knew he couldn't do it alone. He missed Padmé dearly, and every minute after her death had been pain, numbed by his beautiful babies, but pain, nonetheless. He knew he couldn't be half the man he needed to be alone. Besides, if he had died, would Padmé have been spending the rest of her life in pain? He wouldn't want her to do that, and she wouldn't want him to suffer needlessly either. Plus, Ahsoka could use the distraction if he asked for her help with this matter.

"Snips?"

"Skyguy?"

"I've been thinking."

"You? Thinking?" Ahsoka joked.

Anakin was not amused but decided to ignore her comments this time. He did call her Snips for a reason. "I think I'm ready to date again."

Ahsoka froze, Jinn flopping back onto her lap giggling away at this new part of their game. "Are you sure?"

"I think so, I don't really know though."

"Because there's nothing wrong with being a single dad."

"I know that, and I'm not saying there is but, I don't know how to say it, it's been hard without Padmé. You, Obi-Wan, R2, and everyone else are great friends but…"

"But we're not the same."

"Exactly."

"Well, if you ever need a babysitter while you go out, you know who to call," Ahsoka offered with a smile. Her first genuine smile in months.

Anakin smiled back, "I know… Barriss."

Ahsoka feigned shock, "What is wrong with me?"

"Do you want a list?"

"Hardy har."

"I am pretty funny, aren't I?"

"You're really not," Ahsoka commented before looking down at the baby chewing her fingers, "Do I taste good? You like my fingers?"

Jinn grunted, and the two adults laughed.

Ahsoka looked back up at Anakin, "Anybody in particular?"

"Not yet."

"If you want, I could try to set you up on a blind date."

"Ahsoka, no," Anakin replied.

"Ahsoka, yes!" she countered.

"No, I don't want… Do you smell that?" Anakin lost his train of thought as he checked Leia's daiper, "Yep. You need a change."

As Anakin carried Leia to his room, Ahsoka took out her commlink, the time to plot was upon her. "Barriss! When you get the chance, call me!" she said and sent the message.

Barriss had been in the courtyard training Petro and experimenting with new meditation techniques. "So the way we were always taught to meditate empties our minds of emotion and attachment."

"Yes?" Petro replied, sitting crossed legged beside her, "But now we don't have to live without emotions anymore, right?"

"Exactly! So, today I want us to try something new."

"I think I'm following."

"Focus on something that makes you happy instead of trying to drain yourself. If I'm right it should give us a deeper connection with the Force than if we meditated normally."

"Are you sure this'll work?" Petro asked, somewhat skeptical.

"I have no idea! That's the fun part of these experiments."

"Okay then. I'll try."

Barriss raised an eyebrow somewhat disapprovingly at her Padawan, "Need I remind you what Master Yoda says?"

Petro sighed and they recited in unison, "Try not, do or do not. There is no try."

"Good! Now, close your eyes," Barriss ordered. Petro did so. "Now," his master continued, "try to think about something that made you feel happy. The best time of your life."

Petro was never good at meditation, but he tried to do as his master requested of him. He had to dig in his memory for it. The "best time of his life," had to be his adventure when collecting his kyber crystal for his lightsaber. When he and his friends had to pose as circus performers. Especially when he got to fling that drunk pirate captain twenty meters in the air. He couldn't help but snicker at the memory of the man saying, _"I'm flying!"_ and crashing into a bunch of crates.

"Have something?" Barriss asked, her eyes closed as well but taking note of her Padawan's laughter.

"I think so," Petro chuckled, "Do you?"

"I do," Barriss replied, thinking about when she had first asked out Riyo. It was a few months after Ahsoka introduced them and was probably among the bravest things she had ever done. It was scary but exhilarating, and now she was with the love of her life. Even if the date itself was a complete disaster and they were both humiliated by the end of the evening. Turning her attention slightly back towards Petro she said "Now, focus on it. Try to ignore everything else, just play that moment in your mind on repeat."

"Yes Master."

Sitting across from one another, legs crossed, the master and apprentice focused on their happiest moments, embracing their emotions instead of neutralizing them. Obviously anger and hatred were tools of the Dark Side, but surely something so beautiful can only be from the Light, right? Barriss's lips slowly formed into a smile and she began to levitate a few centimeters off the ground. She was among the few Jedi who could do this, even Master Yoda was not among them, and as such it was something of a bragging point for her master. The images of her shaking hands, trying to calm herself when she spoke those magic words, the waiter tripping and spilling their drinks all over the Senator, Barriss slipping on the wet floor and cutting her head on the broken glass still on the floor, the hidden kiss good night behind a pillar outside of Riyo's apartment building.

Then her commlink began to beep. _"Just ignore it Barriss. Just ignore it," _she thought as the message notification subsided. Smiling she went back to her meditation for a few minutes, playing her date in her mind over and over again. Then her commlink started beeping again. She sighed in semi-annoyance as her levitation was starting to wobble a bit with her being distracted. She refused to allow whoever was messaging her to interrupt her lesson/experiment. Was it really wrong to use an experiment as a lesson? Granted she was using her Padawan as a guinea pig but she was experimenting on herself too, and that makes it ok… right? Yeah, yeah, she'd go with that. She settled back into her meditative stance, levitating more stably. It seemed like a good twenty minutes passed them by and she could hear Petro occasionally chuckle, perhaps subconsciously. She'd have to ask him what was so amusing that he mediated on later.

Her commlink beeped again, and Barriss was thrown off so much that she flopped back on the ground as opposed to her typical gentle glide she was accustomed to. Her butt did not like the hard floor coming to meet it at the speed of gravity. Petro opened one eye and made to say something but she cut him off, "Don't. Just… don't. Keep meditating, apparently everyone and their סבתא (sahvtah) wants to talk to me at the moment," she said before muttering "It had better be an emergency." She saw the name _Ahsoka_. "But probably not."

She called her friend back, "Ahsoka, I swear someone had better be dead or dying."

"Bad time?"

"Little bit."

"Did I interrupt you having-"

"Meditation lessons!" Barriss screamed to hopefully be heard over the increasingly irritating Padawan she considered a friend. "You interrupted a meditation lesson with my Padawan."

"Oh. Whoops."

"Yeah, whoops."

Ahsoka's hologram looked past Barriss, "Hi Petro!"

"Hello!"

Barriss groaned, "We'll try again later. Just go… do… something," she instructed her apprentice. When he got up and left the room Barriss looked at Ahsoka's visage, "What could you possibly want?" she asked as she went to take a swig from her water bottle.

"Anakin wants to try dating again."

Barriss immediately choked on her water, "What‽"

"Yeah. I know."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Didn't you say you had a friend a little older than you who wasn't having much luck in dating?"

Barriss held a look of realization when her insistence upon her Master's anonymity when she told Ahsoka about _that_ whole debacle had inadvertently led to this situation. "I can guarantee they wouldn't be a good fit."

"Well you won't tell me who it is."

"She was embarrassed enough."

"How bad can it really be?"

"Very."

Ahsoka paused for a second, then asked, "Where did you meet her again?"

"She's not gay if that's what you're trying to get at."

"It wasn't. I'm trying to piece together her identity."

"Stop it."

"Maybe they'll surprise you."

"With her, there are no surprises."

"Sounds dull."

"Yes! Dull! Exactly how she likes it."

"Well Anakin does need to slow down now that he has kids."

"If you're trying to get me convinced, it's still no."

"At the very least it might help her get some confidence."

"Under… no… circumstances…"

"Ugh, fine. I'll ask if anyone _else_ has single friends."

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you to teach your Padawan," Ahsoka ended before breaking the transmission. She wondered just who else might have had a single friend she could set up a blind date with.

Master Ti had come back from trying to recruit former Orthodox Jedi, actually succeeding with a few, and was being brought up to speed with the whole Kenobi-Unduli situation. As she sat on Luminara's small couch listening to the story as Luminara was flopped onto the table, too embarrassed to even lift her head up to look her friend in the eye. "Shaak, how can I even take the seat on the Council if I can't even look him in the eye?"

Shaak shrugged, a little confused and suffering the secondhand embarrassment from Luminara, "Well these things happen. Give it time and I'm sure you'll both laugh at it."

"Maybe in a few years, that doesn't help me _now._"

"I may sound like a typical stoic Jedi but try to meditate on it. That's all I can think to tell you."

"I'll try, but I've been having trouble meditating lately."

" Want to go to town and grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, anything to get my mind off this. Let me go put on some clothes."

As Luminara got up to change her clothes Shaak's commlink began to chime. Answering it, she was surprised to see Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri had called, "Padawan Tano?"

"Master Ti, can I ask a quick favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Do you happen to have any single, female friends I can set up on a blind date?"

Master Ti raised her brow slightly, surprised by the question, then realized the opportunity that had just fallen in her lap. Smiling somewhat happily, she replied "I think I have somebody in mind."

"Great! Can you have her come to the restaurant I'll transmit to you in a week's time?"

"Who are you setting up?"

"I'd prefer if she went into it blind too."

Ti rolled her eyes at the youngster's constant scheming, remembering just how she was as a Padawan, "If you insist."

"Great! Thank you so much!"

Just as she cut the transmission Luminara walked back into the room wearing fresh clothes. "Ready to go?"

"Ready if you are."


	26. Caibedeil 26

**Hey, I've been meaning to update for a while but my Arts class requires us to write two papers a week (why I'm even in there idk, I'm a geography major not a painter), and now my dog is being put down tomorrow morning. It's two weeks until fall break, so I promise I will definitely make up for it then. Until then here's a relatively short chapter. Again, I'm so sorry, I've just had a lot going on.**

Caibideil 26

How beautifully the walls of Middlesex crumbled under Gràinne's assault. She pulled down the southernmost wall as her army of Highlanders rained arrows upon the soldiers, her night-sky blade cutting through men like they were not even there. The Celtic-Sith Alliance would see the former overlords of their islands fall and be driven to the Germanic lands from whence they came all those years ago. Dooku was handling the civic duties of empire management in Inverness and had sent her with the required legions to deal with the English in the south. Pipes sang and men screamed, metal clanged and flesh tore with their clothes. Peasant levies had been assembled to bolster the semi-professional soldiers who made up the royal and city guards. They were easy enough to discern by their lower quality arms and armor, and she mostly tossed them aside, not wanting to harm her fellow peasantry.

"Master, I'm sure you'll do fine," Ahsoka reassured Anakin, as he tried to get one stubborn bit of hair to lay down. Water, gel, mousse, nothing was working. He had been trying to get that damned hair to lay flat for the past ten minutes.

"I hope so, especially since you won't tell me who it is." Finally he looked at where it was, right at the top of his crown and muttered "Screw it!" and grabbed the scissors.

"I won't tell you because I don't know."

"So for all you know it could be a guy?" Anakin joked.

"Well Master Ti kept saying 'She' so either it's a woman or she needs an anatomy lesson… or a mirror."

"There!" Anakin called in victory, "How do I look?"

"Minus the bald spot you just gave yourself?"

Despite the mini-heart attack Anakin scowled, "I know for a fact I did not give myself a bald spot snips. I'm looking in the mirror right now."

"You look fine. Although, seeing you in dress clothes is a little weird."

"Feels weird too," he admitted, "But hey, you did say it was some high-end place, right?"

"That's what it said on the holo-site."

"Alright, and you have Jinn and Leia's schedules?"

"Yep!"

"And you remember which foods which twin will eat?" he had started them on semi-solid foods a few weeks ago, still mostly bottle feeding but at least trying to give them some puréed fruit once per day.

"Leia likes meiloorun and Jinn likes Jogan. Remember it by the first letter of their names."

"And where I keep their diapers?"

"Mm-hm."

"And-"

"Master, you have literally shown me absolutely everything I could possibly need for the next two or three hours. Stop worrying. Go have fun… Responsibly."

"Have you ever known me to be responsible?"

"Well you're a complete worry-wart when it comes to your kids. Mention that too by the way, she might like that."

Anakin nodded. "Alright. Call me if anything happens. Don't even think about hesitating."

"No problem Skyguy," Ahsoka smiled. "Good luck!"

"I'll need it," he called back.

Shaak couldn't stop blinking at the sight of Luminara's dress. "When. Did. _You_. Buy. _That_?"

"Just before the Kenobi date. Barriss insisted on it."

Pulling her mouth a little to the side, she parted her lips, "Huh. For somebody as quiet, innocent, and modest as your former student she seems to know her way around seduction."

"Well she's the professional here when it comes to romance. Also, she's far from innocent. I never told you about that drawer, did I?

"I don't think I want to hear about it."

"You would be right. You don't." Luminara replied as she fluffed her hair a bit more. Looking herself over in the mirror, she could hardly believe that she allowed Shaak to talk her into this, or that she actually had to wear this extremely revealing thing _twice_ in two weeks. "Do I look ok?"

"Well I'm not a man but I think you'd be quite the head-turner if I was," Shaak answered, "You have the address?"

Luminara held up the print-out with the directions.

"Alright then, let's go."

"What do you mean 'Let's?'"

"Do you honestly think I'm letting you do this unsupervised?"

"I'm and adult thank you very much!" Luminara quipped, quite insulted that her friend thought she needed a babysitter.

"Who is going on her first real date with a man who _isn't_ _married_."

"Ouch."

"I'm going to keep an eye on things and help you get out if things get a bit dicey."

"How bad could a date possibly go?"

"Ever heard of roofies?"

After a bit of hesitation, Luminara replied, "Sounds familiar… That's the one where you kiss someone so hard it leaves a bruise, right?"

"One, those are hickeys. Two, you don't kiss, you suck on a hickey. Three, roofies are date-rape drugs that men will spike a girl's drink with to rape her unconscious body, sometimes for several hours afterwards. Apparently, some people also use them to get high… somehow… I will never understand half of what I saw in my time working the narcotics corps."

Luminara involuntarily gulped, "Those wouldn't be used in public, right?"

"Where do you think the 'date' part comes from?"

Visibly shaking now, "Well I'm sure whoever set us up would know if he would do _that_."

"I trust her judgement. But you never know."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Nope."

"Wonderful."

"Well surprises can be fun."

"Says you, you're not the one who has to try and make small talk with a complete stranger."

"I thought you were good at that sort of thing?"

"I can talk to Jedi and politicians. People I either know or can learn about beforehand. This, this is completely the opposite."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. If you want to bail just signal me. I'll be sitting within line of sight."


	27. Caibideil 27

Caibideil 27

Anakin straightened his shirt and hair before walking into the restaurant. He had shown up about twenty minutes early to get everything ready for his blind date. Informing the hostess that he would be having someone join him later, he was shown to his table and ordered two waters. Continuing to fidget he twirled the flower around in his hand; a pink, blue, and yellow bloom, its purpose was to let his date know who he was. Patience was never his strong suit and as the minutes ticked slowly by, he considered bailing. Despite his boasts to the contrary, he didn't have any real experience when it came to dating: Padmé was really just a fluke that fell into his lap, literally and figuratively. Would it be rude to go ahead and order an appetizer? What if she had an extreme food allergy and couldn't be anywhere near it? He grabbed a breadstick and munched on it to try and calm his nerves, it didn't but it at least gave him something to do while waiting. Should he go ahead and call Ahsoka? Check to see how the twins were doing? Surely if something was wrong then she'd call him, right? Right?

Luminara and Shaak entered the restaurant ten minutes early, after all they had to get ready for the mystery man to arrive, right? "Hello," Shaak smiled to the hostess, a skinny blonde woman about Barriss's height and age, "She has a date that's supposed to meet her and-"

"Oh you must be the blind date! He's already here!"

"What!" Luminara started to panic. Quickly composing herself, she corrected, "Um, no, no, no, see I showed up early to try and get a feel for the place first."

"So did he! Follow me I'll take you to your table. Will your friend be joining you or…"

"Uhm, no," Shaak answered, trying to regain control of the situation as Luminara glared at her, "I'll be dining in view of them though."

"Ok! Follow me then!"

As Luminara followed the bubbly hostess she scanned the restaurant for a tri-colored flower, as far as she could tell there were no men here holding flowers though.

"Here you are!"

Luminara broke from her scanning the room and absent-mindedly thanked the hostess before taking her seat and a menu. Looking across the table, she was greeted by the sight of Anakin Skywalker, holding a tri-colored flower, with a look of utter terror on his face, which she promptly returned. "Oh… I didn't realize it would be you."

"Same," was all Anakin managed to stutter. Well, at least he could skip the "getting to know her" part. Clearing his throat and taking a sip of his water, "So… how's Teth been treating you?"

"I appreciate the change of scenery for sure. Coruscant may be a bit more convenient for finding things but the crowded hustle and bustle of an ecumenopolis is exhausting."

"That's nice. Uhm, do you like what we've done with the new Temple?"

"So far," Luminara answered truthfully, "I've heard that you're planning on some new constructions though?"

"Yep, just need to get the permits in order. Well, that and build more droids."

"Not enough space as there is?"

"Nowhere near. Especially if more than half of those expelled join the Reformed Order. Considering that, well, you did, we're expecting at least that many."

Luminara chuckled nervously, "About that… I only joined to have a roof over my head."

Anakin shrugged, "No shame in that. You know if you don't want to be here-"

"Oh no, it's not that! I just, well, erm, I don't really know how to go about this."

"Neither do I." Both Jedi sat quietly for a moment, the woman nibbling on some bread as Anakin twiddled his thumbs awkwardly… "I don't like sand?"

"Not this again!"

"What do you mean again?"

"Barriss told me to say that if I don't have anything to talk about."

"Huh… she must have really liked my advice."

"Apparently."

"So… anything interesting happen so far?"

"Well… I was convinced to try dating."

"Evidenced by you being here."

" Yeah."

Anakin cleared his throat, "Any luck so far?"

"Well this is the first one that seems to be doing ok… I think."

He chuckled somewhat smugly, "Well I'll take that as a compliment."

Luminara rolled her eyes, "Still Skywalker," she paused for a moment, "How are your kids?"

"Leia's starting to crawl!" Anakin replied excitedly, pulling out his commlink to show a recording of the infants, "Jinn is still trying to figure it out though. Ha! Look at him scoot trying to catch his sister."

Luminara smiled at the babies and even moreso at the beaming father as the waitress arrived to take their orders. "So sorry for the wait!" she apologized, "We've been slammed, what can I get you?"

Snapping her attention back to her surroundings, Luminara replied, "Uhm, actually I haven't decided yet."

"Ok then! I'll give you another minute!" she replied before speeding off to the next table, a middle-aged couple who looked to be a _pleasure_ (sarcasm) for any servers or retailers they have ever encountered.

"I should probably look at the menu."

"Right. Uhm, I wasn't sure if I should have ordered any appetizers or…"

"Well if you want anything we can-"

"I mean, I'm not too hungry I just wanted to see if you wanted anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"The Alderaanian crayfish seems like something you'd like."

"I'm allergic to it," Anakin admitted.

"Nevermind then. Let's just look at the entrees."

A few minutes later the waitress arrived back, "Have you decided?"

"I think I have," Luminara answered, "You?"

"Yep."

"Great! What'll it be?"

Placing their orders, the poor girl ran back to the kitchen at full speed and the pair turned back to their conversation. "Master Kenobi offered me a place on the Council," Luminara quipped, "I'm not sure if I'll take it though."

"That'd be disappointing, I was the one who suggested you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Wise as Master Yoda, and more than Obi-Wan's equal in the Force. You'd be perfect for it, especially since you advised the Coruscant Council for so long."

She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, "I wouldn't call myself 'wise as Master Yoda.'"

"Regardless, we could use someone like you on the Council."

"In that case," Luminara replied, lifting her glass of water, "I'll accept."

"Here are your entrees!" the waitress replied, placing their plates on the table, "Will there be anything else?"

"Not for the moment, thank you," Anakin replied, with the poor girl bolting off. This place was severely understaffed. "Well, Ahsoka can really pick a place, I must say."

"Ahsoka? I thought Master Ti picked it?"

"Hmm… wait a minute."

"They worked together on this?"

"That would certainly explain why Ahsoka had no idea who I was being set up with."

"Oh?"

"Not that it was a bad thing we were set up!" Anakin quickly corrected himself, "Just that, well, normally I'd assume somebody setting up a blind date knows both parties."

"I get what you're saying Anakin," Luminara chuckled. She lifted her fork to take a bite of her food, that was when the crash happened.

The two Jedi on a date and the one semi-distant chaperone leapt to their feet, seeing a speeder wrap around a lamppost. Anakin threw the credits for the food on the table and together he and Luminara ran out the door to try and save whoever was driving that now burning speeder. Anakin narrowly beat her across the street and quickly tore the door off its hinges with the Force before he and Luminara both pulled a miraculously almost unharmed man out of the wreckage. Luminara instantly recognized the smell of booze coming off the man and from his vehicle.

"Well that certainly explains why he's still alive," she remarked sternly, trying to avoid getting angry until the imbecile was at least safe.

"Huh?"

"Drunk driver," Shaak replied, looking at the idiot's pupils and smelling how his breathe reeked of beer. "People get floppy when they're intoxicated; it's tensing up in crashes that kills people nine times out of ten."

"Better that he ran into a poll and not another speeder then," Anakin noted.

"Mmhmm," Luminara responded while the trio waited on the authorities to arrive.


	28. Caibideil 28

Caibideil 28

Two Months Later

Ahsoka watched the younger padawans and padawan hopefuls sparring, Barriss standing beside her. Both were wearing more formal attire than they had been wearing recently, due to a special occasion. She tried to squeeze what it was out of her friend, but to no avail: begging, puppy eyes, and threats of violence had all failed to unseal her lips. Lips that were currently biting down on her knuckle as she watched Petro get tossed around like a ragdoll by Gungi, the Wookie youngling who had not yet been chosen as a Padawan. If Ahsoka was a knight she might have picked him, after all he was a great student, never complained when she had been around, always wide-eyed and open-eared… Wookies did have external ears, right? No matter, and in addition to that she was one of the few Reformists, and few Jedi in general, who spoke Shyriiwook and thus one of the only ones who was physically capable of teaching him. Placing a comforting hand on Barriss's shoulder she murmured, "It's ok Barriss, it's just training. He won't get hurt…"

Petro landed face-first in the dirt in front of them, with even Gungi wincing at the angle he fell at.

"Too badly," Ahsoka finished as Barriss ran to her padawan, and quite recently her and Riyo's legally adopted son considering the Reformist Order wasn't a legally recognized entity yet (although the legal battle was currently being fought), in a mad dash that only a mother can run with. Ahsoka half-smirked and thought about how her friend probably would have done it anyway. Picking him up off the ground, she checked him for any broken bones or other serious injuries while Petro quietly begged her to stop worrying as much as she was, as she was embarrassing him. A few of the other padawans, particularly the girls, started to giggle at Petro being coddled by his master.

"Master Offee… Master… MOM! I'm fine!"

Barriss stood upon ensuring that Petro hadn't been too hurt, a nasty scrape or two but nothing serious. "Come on then, let's get you cleaned up for the... _event_ later."

"Oh yeah!" Petro exclaimed, "I almost forgot! See you later Gungi!"

The Wookie waved as Petro got dragged off by his master/mother.

Ahsoka had an idea; if pressing Barriss did nothing, then maybe she'd get Gungi to talk. She leaned down to eye level with the youngling and smiled sweetly, "Gungi… do you know what the event later is supposed to be?"

Gungi, averting his eyes, replied in Shyriiwook, "Nope. Sorry Padawan Tano, I don't have a clue. I just know it's a formal event."

"Gungi," Ahsoka replied flatly, and pointed to her eyes, "Look at me. Look at me." The Wookie met her eyes, "Tell me you don't know what it is."

"I don't know what it is."

"You're lying to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't want to irritate me Gungi."

"Are Jedi supposed to threaten children?"

"Gungi, I'm only four years older than you, and I'm not threatening anyone… yet."

"I'm not supposed to say what it is."

"So you _do_ know?"

"Uh…" Gungi immediately bolted out of the courtyard at top speed, leaving Ahsoka to sigh in exasperation. She couldn't fathom the secrecy behind everything, all she was told was to dress for a semi-formal event and these heels were _killing _her feet. _Why_ she let Aayla and Barriss talk her into buying them she didn't have a clue; she wasn't even totally sure if they properly fit, she normally wore a 5 ½ but had never even heard of this brand before and they were probably sized weird. She wasn't even told the time so she could change shortly beforehand and wear something that didn't give her blisters for the rest of the day. She sat down and took them off for a moment. If they didn't bust by the end of the day, she was absolutely going to refund them, or at least exchange them for something that actually didn't make her want to scream with every step.

On the issue of steps her montrals picked up a familiar footfall behind her. Somebody trying to sneak up on her. Lux? That's impossible though, Lux wasn't due back for another month. Her suspicions were confirmed through the Force though, as she whirled around on the bench and sprung into his arms, "Lux!" she yelped before kissing him.

As he twirled her around to go with the momentum, he broke the kiss and set her down, "Worst part about being with a Jedi? I can never sneak up on you and surprise you."

"Force or no Force, you still aren't sneaky."

"Oh really? What about-"

"That was a fluke, and if Anakin ever heard about you stunning me, he'd have your skull for an ashtray."

"I still got you."

"Shut up," she ordered before kissing him again, "Why are you back? I thought you weren't due for another month!"

"I made a special trip."

"Oh? Is there something special?"

"Any moment with you is special."

Anakin called from beside them, "Yeah, she's _special_ alright." Jabbing his mechanical thumb to the stairwell, "Come on. It's starting. And put your shoes on."

Sighing in defeat, she resigned herself to putting those damned heels back on… to climb four flights of stairs… holding in every. Whimper. Of. Agony. She had been shot, stabbed, beaten, shocked, poisoned, and had rolled down a great many very sharp, jagged rocks in her time and all that had _nothing _on these heels. She'd gladly do all that ten times in one day if it meant she never had to wear heels again in her life. She hadn't even worn heels on her _wedding day_, granted that was partially because Lux was self-conscious about his height compared to hers despite it being a little above average for a human male, but _still_.

Upon entering the makeshift Council Chambers, the entire council stood in a semi-circle, all in formal attire or the more traditional members wearing their old ceremonial robes. Anakin, Luminara, Obi-Wan, Shaak TI, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Quinlan Vos, and one ceremonial empty seat for Master Yoda, as his affiliation had never been officially declared and _both_ sides of the schism claimed him as an official Grand Master. "So… is anybody going to share what's happening or is there some more secrecy?"

"Ahsoka," Anakin proclaimed, beaming with pride, "kneel."

Now it finally clicked. She was being knighted. Shaking with anticipation, she knelt onto both knees. She had long awaited this day, ever since she was a youngling running around with the Clawmouse Clan. Her heart was pounding so hard she could barely hear the masters all recount the reasons she deserved it. As Anakin, still grinning ear to ear, undid her padawan braid, pocketing it as a memento. As the masters then ignited their sabers and met them over her head and said, in unison, "Rise, Knight Tano," retracting their blades to simply stand before their own faces as she stood. She could hardly believe it; she was finally being knighted.

Two hours and a change of shoes later she was still shaking. She was a knight. A knight! She and Lux were going to grab dinner to celebrate later, as the reality of the situation she had so often fantasized about set in. Of course, flinching from the bones in her arch loudly and painfully clacking back into place as she rubbed her feet also helped bring her back to reality.

"Ouch," Lux muttered, looking at her now trashed shoes, unreturnable from the droplets of blood now staining the inside, "You wore those shoes for _how long?_"

"Six hours."  
"Yeah you didn't buy the right size."

"I kind of figured that out for myself."

"Mudhorns run _really_ small. A 5 ½ for most shoes is like a 7 or 8 for them."

"Fat lot of good that does for me _now_."

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight?"

"I absolutely want to go out to_night," _she yelped the last syllable as another loud *clack* sounded from her arch.

"Because we could just order food and stay in. Maybe-"

"Don't even," Ahsoka interrupted.

"I'm not saying we can't celebrate but-"

Again, Ahsoka interrupted, with a kiss this time, and muttered into his ears her plans for after dinner. As he went red, she had to laugh, "Go get reservations."

Anakin and Luminara had been steadily, quietly dating for two months at this point. While not being extremely overt and obnoxious about it, they hadn't even kissed in public and had barely kissed in private, word spread among the Reformed Order and even the Orthodox Order like a Kashyyk wildfire. She was still in her more formal dress, which was _far_ less revealing than the one she had been semi-forced into wearing for their first date, and was playing with Leia, bouncing her on her knee as Anakin came back in from changing Jinn's diaper. "So how does it feel?" she asked.

"How does what feel?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Do I?" Anakin played dumb.

"Your Padawan becoming a knight!" she exclaimed in mock annoyance.

"After everything she's been through? She's earned it," he replied happily flopping onto the couch beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "How did it feel when Barriss was knighted?"

Luminara smiled, "It was the proudest moment of my life."

"Now I thought Jedi Masters weren't allowed to feel pride?" Anakin mocked.

"Shut up!" she chuckled as Leia gummed her sleeve. Her dress was a deep blue, almost black but not quite. She was slowly, very slowly, expanding her wardrobe's color pallet. A limiting factor of course always being budget. Without the stipend from the Republic the Reformist Jedi had to take up odd jobs, start their own businesses, or seek private sponsorships for income. She was trying to find work but with a relatively blank resume and no real marketable skills it was increasingly difficult, especially at her age, but Anakin had set up a mechanic shop with his, now former, Padawan not too far from the monastery. She had been approached by a small-time fashion studio for modelling but she wasn't comfortable taking that job just yet and hadn't mentioned it to Anakin. It was in the back of her mind though. Turning the baby to face her she cooed at her "Hi! You are just too pretty! You're so cute!"

Leia babbled in the way babies often do as Luminara turned to face Anakin again. What she was going to say was quickly forgotten however with "Mama." Both adults snapped their attention back to the infant in shock.

"T-THAT WAS HER FIRST WORD!" Anakin practically shouted, eyes wide, immediately grabbing Leia and praising her, trying to get her to say it again, trying to get her to say "Dada," kissing her little forehead while she tugged at her father's blonde beard.

Luminara on the other hand was in stunned silence, she hadn't birthed this child, she wasn't even sure if anything would really happen between her and Anakin, and this baby had, with her first actual word, called _her_ "Mama." She subconsciously grabbed Jinn, sucking away on his pacifier, and held him in her lap as she was trying to process what had just happened, what _would happen_ later after the excitement of Leia beginning to talk wore off. Would he be angry that his daughter had called her "Mama?" Would he see it as some form of replacing Padmé? _Was_ she trying to replace Padmé? She had no answers for that question.

Shaak was going to try _one last time_ to get Ki-Adi Mundi to join them, granted she had said that the last time was the "last time" and the time before that, but they _needed_ him desperately. As the commlink projected his hologram, it revealed he was on a boat with a fishing rod, wearing sunglasses and a floral shirt, straw hat, and shorts.

The Cerean male immediately groaned in aggravation. He had clearly been hoping for another droid-call to inform him of his nonexistent speeder's extended warranty. "How many times do I have to tell you woman?! I am not going to join your new Order!"

"Ki-Adi," Shaak tried to interject.

"I am _trying_ to enjoy a nice fishing trip with my family, I don't need you ruining it!" Due to his species naturally low birthrate, particularly of males, he was one of the few Jedi permitted to wed in the old days taking five wives in accordance to his people's customs; now Windu was forbidding even endangered or otherwise rare species to propagate in the Orthodox Order. The boat however was empty save for him.

"Yes… with your family. I can definitely see them in that boat."

"Look you try dealing with five mothers-in-law and tell me you don't need to leave for a few minutes alone before you go insane."

"Please Ki, your statements were the ones wh8ich founded our Order!"

"Don't care."

"Ki-Adi."

"Call again and I'm filing a restraining order."

"That seems a bit extreme."

"You and various other members of your 'Reformists' have left no fewer than _10,000_ _messages_ in the past month. DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THAT COSTS?!"

"We _need_ your expertise, your wisdom, guidance."

"I. AM. RE. TI. RED," Mundi shouted, "Look, what if I just paid you to go away? Would that help? PLEASE! 100 credits a month! 200 even! Just leave me alone!"

"That wouldn't even do anything, much less what we need you for."

Mundi sighed, "You know, I could have sworn I blocked your frequency two weeks ago"

"I had it changed."

"Of course you did. Look, if you call me one more time, I am calling the police. GOT IT?!" with that threat he disconnected the frequency.

Shaak sighed in defeat.

Obi-Wan watched Satine knitting quietly in their little living room. He wasn't even aware you _could_ knit without needles or some kind of tools, but here she was using her own fingers as a loom. What she was making this time he had no idea, just seeing a sewn something crumpled into a ball on her lap as he casually untangled the yarn and fed it to her constantly working hands. He didn't even think she noticed he was helping, not that it particularly mattered, he was enjoying the peaceful moment. She was wearing a plain gown, no makeup, hair a complete mess, and she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy as far as he was concerned. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the trash can. Another negative pregnancy test.

She reached for the scissors and cut the red yarn, removing her fingers from her creation and wriggling them to get circulation back to them. Sighing in satisfaction she held it up to inspect it, "There!" she declared happily, revealing a sweater she had made according to Korkie's measurements.

How in the seven Corellian hells she managed to make an anagrammed sweater with just her fingers he would probably never know, but it was definitely a skill she had mastered. Smiling she cleared his throat, snapping her attention to him, "Oh! Obi! How long have you been there?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Has it already been that long?!"

"Yep."

"Obi-Wan!"

"What?"

"You were supposed to let me know when it was over so I could go congratulate her!"

"She's celebrating with her husband; we'll go talk to her tomorrow."

Riyo was stuck on Coruscant, much to her displeasure. Her best friend had just been knighted as a Jedi and her wife was on the other end of the galaxy. She was listening to the other senators deliberate Padmé's civilian military service bill over holocall as the Senate chamber was still under construction from the bombs months ago. She was pretty sure this 40,000-member holocall was probably setting a galactic record. Why she had to be on Coruscant if they were doing this via hologram, she had no idea, and although they technically all were supposed to include their facecams her data pad didn't have enough pixels to show even half the senate as anything more than a multicolored blob. Granted with half a pixel dedicated to each member of the senate that was to be expected anyway. Barriss was supposed to come back with Lux three days from now, and then she would bring her bride to Pantora to finally meet her family. Oh _joy_. She silently prayed that her father wouldn't say anything about her marrying a Mirialan and her homophobic aunt wouldn't be there at all. The little green and red flashing buttons for "Yes" and "No" popped up on her screen. Selecting "Yes," she was finally able to exit the call.

Her poor data pad was practically on fire the CPU was so hot. Biting her lip she considered putting it in the refrigerator for a few minutes to keep it from actually frying. Doing so, she scheduled for a droid to come pick her up in approximately one hour. Mindlessly cracking her knuckles she pondered if she wanted to try and cook something tonight or just order something from somewhere. What day was it? Oh yeah, her and Barriss's show came on tonight. Surely, Barriss wouldn't mind if she went ahead and watched it, right? She'd be watching it too, so it'd be like they watched it together in a way. Mindlessly ticking away the minutes until the shuttle arrived to take her home with random bits of paperwork, she placed an order for Twi'leki food and bid her intern, a Pantoran male a few years younger than herself, a good night. She chuckled thinking back to the days she was still in the closet and there were mutterings of her being, intimate, with said intern. If either of them were straight or single it may have been possible, but her then-girlfriend and his boyfriend just laughed at the rumors, never missing an opportunity to make fun of them for it. She was about halfway to 500 Republica, casually flipping off the Jedi Temple as they passed it, when she suddenly remembered her data pad.

Quickly calling the intern, who thankfully answered, "Cha! Are you still at the Senate?"

"I was about to walk out the door, why what's up?"

"I left my data pad; would you be so kind as to take it out of the freezer for me? Just put it on the desk."

Silence.

"Cha?" Chuchi hoped that the connection hadn't been interrupted.

"Dare I ask why it is in the freezer?" Cha inquired.

"Because the Senate is stupid."

More silence. "Good enough a reason for me," the man finally replied, "Let me call Karl and tell him I'll be out a few minutes later."

"Thanks! Love ya! Bye!" They were always so casual together, maybe that was why there had been rumors. Because clearly a man and a woman of similar age cannot be friendly and informal unless they're sleeping together.

Swiping her keycard and entering her apartment she checked her order's progress: another ten minutes. Switching on the holoprojector, she found the frequency for their show, _Skippy the Jedi Droid_. The premise was so utterly beyond ridiculous but the writing was so cute and funny that they were hooked and believe it or not the overall plot was quite intriguing even if each episode seemed completely stupid: An R-5 astromech droid is somehow Force-sensitive and wanders the galaxy righting wrongs, each episode seemingly totally disconnected from one another until the characters start coming back, plotlines crossing and melding, enemies becoming unlikely allies and friends becoming bloodthirsty maniacs. Not to mention that it was actually impressive when the lightsabers came out. She didn't know what drugs the writers were on when they made up the show though.

Hearing a knock she opened the door and paid the delivery girl a generous tip before going back to her sofa and opening the box. Getting the chopsticks out she started to nibble on her food as the commercial for some local mom-and-pop hardware store played. The name piqued her interest as Barriss had mentioned doing some freelance work for them writing a commercial jingle. Her paintings rarely made more than a few hundred credits each so she turned to other artistic outlets for a more significant income. Riyo was curious about what could have earned her wife a solid 1500 credits, not hearing Barriss's voice until:

_Would you look at all that stuff…  
They've got Allen wrenches, gerbil feeders, toilet seats, electric heaters  
Trash compactors, juice extractor, shower rods and water meters  
Walkie-talkies, copper wires, safety goggles, radial tires  
BB pellets, rubber mallets, fans and dehumidifiers  
Picture hangers, paper cutters, waffle irons, window shutters  
Paint removers, window louvres, masking tape and plastic gutters  
Kitchen faucets, folding tables, weather stripping, jumper cables  
Hooks and tackle, grout and spackle, power foggers, spoons and ladles  
Pesticides for fumigation, high-performance lubrication  
Metal roofing, water proofing, multi-purpose insulation  
Air compressors, brass connectors, wrecking chisels, smoke detectors  
Tire gauges, hamster cages, thermostats and bug deflectors  
Trailer hitch demagnetizers, automatic circumcisers  
Tennis rackets, angle brackets, Duracells and Energizers  
Soffit panels, circuit breakers, vacuum cleaners, coffee makers  
Calculators, generators, matching salt and pepper shakers!_

_I can't wait, (no I) I can't wait (oh when)!  
When are they gonna open up the door?  
I'm goin' (yes I'm) goin', I'm a-goin' to the  
Goin' to the (hard) ware I'm goin', really goin' to the  
Goin' (hard) I'm goin' to the (hard) oh yes, I'm goin' to the  
Hardware store!_

Blinking in surprise at Barriss's apparent singing ability and how much she could do with one breath, having done that entire take in seemingly about ten seconds without pause. She'd definitely talk with her about not being totally honest about her lung capacity. Oh Barriss was _definitely_ not going to be wearing the shock collar any time soon.

Leia and Jinn were finally put to sleep and Luminara and Anakin placed the twins in their crib. Anakin smiled and wrapped an arm around Luminara's waist pulling her closer as she rested her head on his shoulder. They silently watched the babies sleep for a few minutes before heading into the living room to bid one another good night.

"I had a wonderful time today." Luminara was being quite sincere, despite feeling uneasy about Leia calling her "Mama" she had to admit part of her heart melted, the part that wasn't having a heart attack.

"I did too," Anakin smiled, stroking her cheek with his left hand. Caught off-guard for a moment when Luminara leaned up to kiss him, he held her close for a few seconds as their lips danced, breaking and meeting again and again. "You know, it's a long way back to your place."

"Anakin," Luminara asked coyly, "are you asking to sleep with me?"

"Yes, wat, no! Erm ,well, not like _that_, just."

She kissed him again, "I need to grab some pajamas and my toothbrush. Tomorrow, absolutely"

"I have an extras toothbrush and some old clothes you could wear."

"Nice try," she teased as she walked out the door, a smile on her face only to run into Barriss and Petro. "Oh! Barriss, uhm, what are you doing here?"

"You know how Ahsoka is my neighbor?"

"Yes?"

"The walls are thin."

"Oooooh."

"Yeah, so I was going to ask Anakin if we could stay on his couch but if you two are going to be doing the same thing we can leave."

"WE WERE NOT!"

"Uh huh," Barriss confirmed in total disbelief.

Anakin interjected before they could wake the twins, "Sure Barriss my couch is open."

"Thank you."

**A/N: *wearing aviator goggles and flying a WWII era propeller plane* HELLO BOYS! I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK! Sorry about the long wait, and hey! It's earlier than expected because Chanukah hasn't started yet! I just needed some time to 1) study for finals, as much as I wish I could get paid to rite fanfiction… well if I could do that then it wouldn't be fanfiction I guess it'd be canon or at least an official AU comic, 2) give my brain a hard reset. I was having some extremely dark thoughts and needed to remove pressure in order to keep me from hurting myself or maybe even other people. I DON'T want to go down that dark road ever again, and the past two years have been by far the most traumatizing and horrific in my life, and that's even counting an extremely traumatizing childhood. Currently looking for both a therapist and an apartment to get away from my family home, I love my mom but at 21 you have to leave the nest, you know? Especially when there's a ton of religious tension. Anyway, I'll update as often as I can now that the semester is over, but with the holidays coming around Idk how often that will be, maybe it'll be daily, maybe it'll be twice. Who knows? Two more chapters to go for this and then it's sequel time.**


	29. Caibideil 29

Gràinne had been sent on her first off-world solo mission. Tatooine to be specific. She was on an intel gathering mission and to purchase a black-market lightsaber of two to help their growing numbers. A handful of their followers were Force-sensitive and were being trained as acolytes, although not official apprentices, not yet at least. Ironically Dooku was intending to restructure the New Brotherhood of Darkness after the Jedi Order, a leading council mostly democratically elected among those achieving the rank of Darth, although he would retain the rank of Emperor and Serpeness his heir apparent, a tiebreaker vote on the Dark Council and absolute commanders of their military wing. Apprentices killing their masters would be a thing of the past, at least if he could help it, such wastefulness was pointless and had led to so much knowledge of the Dark Side being lost forever.

Her armor glinted in the light of the twin suns. Here it was more for show, she'd have to eventually replace it with Damascus steel if she could, or maybe one the fancier space metals around here. Gràinne tightened her cloak about her and entered into some form of establishment, possibly a tavern, the smell certainly reminded her of a tavern, honestly some of the creatures in here she hadn't even seen on Coruscant. What was that big furry monster with the tiny tube for a mouth and four big black eyes? Was that a bat man? That short guy with a hood looks normal enough. However he didn't seem to be very welcome, as the bartender was actively deriding him.

"Kriffing Jawas! We don't serve your kind here! Damned pests!" the rather rotund Rodian male kept shouting, swatting at the little hooded man, apparently a "Jawa," with a broom. The echoes of her own past rang in her montrals as the Jawa held up his hands trying to protect his head. Several of the patrons were laughing at him as he cowered in fear. A particularly drunk Twi'lek chucked his… something at him, covering his robes in the drink.

She didn't know what the little man was saying, except a few broken words: "No steal! No steal!" and "Help! Help!" Her scarred montral in particular burned with memories of abuse suffered at the hands of those who rejected her for her appearance. She ground her teeth, she was told to not make a scene, but she was also told to do whatever she thought was right, that a Sith should always follow their own heart. Her heart was racing, raging. Stepping between the barkeep and the Jawa, she gave the Rodian a simple command, "Leave. Him. Alone."

"Or what?" the Rodian scoffed, "You love those thieving little vermin so much you get out too!" He swung the broom down towards her head, only for it to stop a few inches above her montrals. Splintering the handle with the Force, she rammed the end now broken off into the Rodian's skull, spraying his blueish blood and brain matter across the floor.

"I warned ya," she declared, slipping back to her highland accent for a moment, before stooping to the Jawa, "Are ya alright lad?"

The Jawa nodded before pointing behind her and screaming. Gràinne quickly drew her darksaber and sliced through three thugs trying to sneak up behind her. Anyone else having thoughts of blasting her quickly changed their mind as the weapon hummed, silencing the crowd. They had heard rumors of Count Dooku and a Dark Jedi with a black blade taking down the criminal syndicates running Mandalore, and nobody in their right mind, or drunk mind, wanted to get involved with _them_. The Togruta female stooped to help the Jawa up, asking, "Can you understand me?"

The Jawa nodded, "I-I talk Basic… a little," he managed to sputter out. "Thank you."

"Can you show me where I can buy some materials?"

"Oh! Buy, buy! Me follow!" the little hooded man grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the tavern.

A distance outside of town, quite the distance in fact as her new friend, apparently named Keblinii, told her that Jawas weren't allowed into town, people were afraid they'd steal everything even though _his _tribe were honest salesmen and never stole anything that had a living owner. Trash found next to a corpse in the sand, well that was free game according to the local laws. She saw a massive vehicle with several of the little hooded Jawas milling about, with all manner of machinery, droids, and even a few starships surrounding them. Her little friend began chittering in… some kind of language, which brought several of the Jawas bolting towards her, jabbering all types of incomprehensible nonsense at her which the first Jawa didn't even try to translate, instead relaying what sounded like their recent meeting to his tribesmen. Or possibly he was trying to ask for directions, she had no idea. A few of the smallest Jawas, possibly children, gathered around her and started to touch her armor. Removing her helm, she showed them her face and smiled as she stooped down to eye-level, or almost eye-level with them, showing her friendly intentions.

After a few hours with the Jawas she finally unveiled her purpose in coming to the planet, igniting her darksaber, "I need more of these. Do you understand? I'll pay you a lot of money."

Even if they didn't speak her language, they all understood the word "Money." Jawas ran around trying to find materials that could be fashioned into a knock-off lightsaber, with a few particularly zealous ones climbing a junk pile to search from top to bottom. Unfortunately for them, however, the trash heap wasn't exactly stable and the pile toppled, taking them down with it and came close to flattening Keblinii. Much to Gràinne's surprise, when her new friend screamed in terror, the trash stopped in mid-air, prompting the Jawas to look over at the littlest Jawa in their midst, at least the littlest not swaddled in a bundle of blankets and old robes. He gently set the other Jawas and their precious garbage out of harm's way, being surprised at Gràinne's applause.

Looking at Keblinii, she asked "Who is he?"

"Me son. Only son."

"I can teach him to use his talents," she tried to explain, getting only a blank stare in response. Gesturing and speaking slower, she tried to make herself understood better, "Me… teach. Him. To use. Force," at the last word she lifted a starship with the Force to demonstrate what the Force-sensitive Jawa might be capable of one day soon. "He come home, often." She didn't want anyone else to have to be torn away from their families, so have to sit by helpless on another planet as everyone they knew and loved were slaughtered.

Keblinii walked over to his son, his only son, the last connection he had to his late wife, and asked in Jawaese, "Poblithes…"

"Yes father?"

"You, you might have an opportunity to make a name for yourself in this galaxy…"

"What about you? What about the tribe?"

"We are already where we will be for the rest of our lives Poblithes. You know that. The rest of the galaxy doesn't take kindly to our race, any hope for us to advance beyond mere junk traders is null… You though. You, my precious boy, you have a gift," Keblinii put his hands on his son's shoulders, "Use it. You were given this by the gods, why I don't know, but _you_ Poblithes, you can truly make something of yourself. Show the galaxy what an honest, hard-working Jawa can do."

"I understand, but will I ever see you again?"

"Our Togruta friend says you can visit often, and we'll always be in touch. You have the commlink I gave you for your life day?"

"Yes father."

"And the knife you received for your coming of age?"

"Always."

"Good," Keblinii's eyes welled with tears underneath his hood, hidden behind the gemstones they used for goggles. Hugging his son, he looked to the Togruta female and nodded his blessing.

Blaster shots fired around them as the war cries of Tuskens sounded. The Jawas scrambled for shelter and weapons while Serpeness donned her mask, "This is where the fun begins!" she cackled in full Scottish accent. Igniting her darksaber once more she leapt into battle, bisecting a raider before she unleashed a storm of Lightning into the four around her. Jawa blasters sounded behind her, causing losses among the attackers, who numbered at least fifty. Pushing the front ranks back with the force, she swapped to Form III, Soresu, to deflect as many shots as she could back at the Tuskens.

The Ghorfa raiders were in a mad panic at the sight of the darksaber, legends circulated among their people of how an entire tribe was exterminated in a single night by a demon with a flaming sword, and the lightning only heightened their fear. The shamans have never mentioned _that_! The scouts had said this Jawa tribe would be easy pickings for a slave raid! They were trying to kill them! Fleeing in panic, a handful were grabbed by an invisible hand of the demon and strangled before their compatriots, who scrambled away in absolute terror.

The Jawas who weren't outside with blasters peaked out as the Tuskens fled. Lifting up a cheer in celebration of driving off the raid, Keblinii grabbed Gràinne's hand and gestured for her to take a ship, any ship from around their sand crawler. They owed her at least that much. She tried to refuse the admittedly quite kind offer but Keblinii was having none of it, or just didn't understand the English words "No thank you." Finally accepting the gift, the student, and whatever scrap they had that could be forged into an array of lightsabers, Gràinne gave them as much money as they would take. Keblinii, apparently the tribal leader, outright refused until she made it clear she wasn't leaving without paying them, defense of their people or no. The Jawa father and son hugged once again and the Jawas happily waved their goodbyes to both Poblithes and their new friend and savior, Gràinne McGuffin."

Looking at the Jawa in the copilot seat, she asked, with a plethora of gestures, "Can you fly this?"

"Yep, yep!"

"Good. I have another ship already." Taking a look at the designation codes to find a name or number for the ship, nodding after finding them, she called her Master.

Dooku was perplexed. He knew for a fact that Séamus had died, hence Gràinne's initial turn dark, yet here he was, sitting across from him, eating ham. "So, tell me again what happened," Dooku requested, "I'm still not sure I understand how the hell you're still alive." Realizing his tone he backpedaled slightly, "Don't get me wrong! Harming you was the furthest thing from my intentions, but I don't know how you managed to live through having a sword in your chest and ended up back on this planet."

"Tha' green lady who found me wee Gràinne in tha first place saved me somehow, I think. Some fish-looking oaf dropped me back here afterwards. Damned long-necked freak took me blood for some forsaken reason."

"Ok" Dooku muttered, more to himself than to Séamus, "seems like that's about all I'm going to get. Well, I take it you want to see your fiancé?"

"Aye! I thought she was dead for months!"

"Well she should be back in a few days' time. I had her run an errand for me." Just then, his commlink beeped, bringing a smile to his face, "Serpeness, I have good news for you, and I hope you have some for me… wait, why is there a Jawa next to you?"

"What? _*kzzt* Master I *kzzt* stand ye *kzzt*"_ Of course, short-range comms tended to have terrible connections over long ranges, and of course Tatooine was _just_ out of effective range.

After an hour of fritz-y holo-communications, Dooku decided it would be more hassle than was worth to reveal to her that her lover yet lived, to which Séamus reluctantly agreed. She tried to relay the results of her mission to him, but he only understood half of it. Closing the comms he couldn't help but ask aloud, "What the hell is an aluminum falcon?"

**A/N: Chag Chanukah sameach! Tonight is the first night of Chanukah and the beginning of the end of **_**Ahsoka's Twin.**_** Have no ideas for an actual title of the next phase of the story, only the setting and general plotline. Also, five points to whoever can guess what Gràinne's new ship is actually called, hint it's not the "Aluminum Falcon."**


	30. Caibideil 30

Ventress looked at the monastery in the distance, had it really only been four years? Shaking her head, how stupid she had been. Hell, what she was doing _now _was stupid but she knew they would find it interesting, even if the so-called "Orthodox" Jedi did not. Weirdest Schism in the history of the order this one, No Dark/Light divide, just pure politics. She chuckled, the inklings of her padawan days coming to mind. She ran her fingers through her short hair, she had decided to grow it out a little. Hide the pain of the past. Nodding to herself, she drove her speeder towards the mountain fortress where she had fought the Jedi so long ago yet not long ago at all. She estimated at least half an hour's drive through the jungle, if she could find a route that wouldn't require climbing.

Ahsoka stood at the grave again, Lux holding onto her providing some small comfort. A tiny grave for her lost child. Today marked the anniversary of her miscarriage. She looked to her husband, who was desperately trying to avoid tears himself. She smiled sadly; the pain would probably never go away for the rest of their lives but she had something she thought she would never have gotten the strength to say.

"Lux."

"Ahsoka?"

"I've been thinking."

Lux nodded, "About what?"

"I think I'm ready to try again."

"Are you sure?" he asked in concern, the last thing he wanted was for them to try again if she couldn't handle it.

She nodded, "I'm sure. I love you, and I really, _really_ do want to have a family with you."

"And I want to have one with you," Lux replied with a quick smooch on his wife's montral "I just don't know if we're ready to try again yet."

"The pain will never go away, but we have to move past it at some point. I think we're ready." Leaning up, she slowly kissed her husband on the lips as he held her tight against him.

Anakin watched his children play, Jinn and Leia beginning to toddle, his girlfriend laying on his shoulder. He kissed the top of Luminara's head and cuddled her closer. His was far from the only family to be in the courtyard this evening, couples new and old, and children of all ages ran about in the waning sunlight. Life was good, and all seemed at peace: the government of Teth agreed to send any local force-sensitives their way, classes were getting started, wages and trade were getting the individual Jedi established or reestablished, Ahsoka had taken the Wookie youngling as a padawan, Obi-Wan let it slip that Satine had finally gotten pregnant, and the Reformed Jedi Order was established enough to maintain it's current position, with the Orthodox seeming to leave them be for the moment. They'd have to remain vigilant though, Windu could decide to wipe them out at any moment; they all knew it, all prayed to their personal gods that day would never come, but deep down they all knew it was only a matter of time. He smiled a sad smile, he hoped that they would be able to defend their home, their families, their new way of life from that ever-maddening lunatic. Then he heard a noise; it almost sounded like… wheezing?

Ventress grabbed the top of the cliff, digging her fingers into the dirt before pulling herself up and resting her forearms on the top, her head poking above the cliff's edge. "Kriffing…. bantha… poodoo," she gasped, finally pulling her entire body onto the top and flopping onto the ground and rolling onto her back, she breathed as deeply as she had ever breathed in her life. Hearing the sound of several dozen lightsabers igniting, she simply looked towards the complex, and saw the upside-down figures of _several_ Jedi masters and knights.

"Ventress!" Anakin hissed, "Stay, _away_ from our families."

Coughing, she held up a single finger, "Wait a minute!" she called out, "Wow, was cliff always that tall?" Rolling onto her knees she stood and chucked her unignited lightsabers at Skywalker. "I'm not here for your damned kids. *whew* I'm here to let you know, about Dooku's replacement for me. You wouldn't happen to have some water, would you?"

Plo Koon glanced towards Kit and Aayla Fisto, "Why didn't she just take the footpath?"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THERE WAS A KRIFFING FOOTPATH?!" Ventress screamed.

"Yep," another Jedi sounded.

Anakin grabbed the lightsabers and hooked them onto his own belt with the Force, paging the rest of the council for an emergency meeting and tossed a bottle towards the former Sith assassin, who was more than happy to chug the entire thing in one go. "You. Follow. Now."

The seven masters played and replayed the cantina security footage. There was no mistaking it, with or without the armor, that was Gràinne. Why she _protected_ a Jawa instead of killing him they didn't know or particularly care. All that mattered was that she on Tatooine. She was active in the wider galaxy. Anakin and Obi-Wan stroked their beards in unison, quietly pondering the revelation. Voss was the first to speak, "You said you showed the Coruscant Temple?"

"Tried. They wouldn't hear it, and I was lucky to get away from there in one piece."

"Doesn't surprise me," Obi-Wan commented, "They've been getting more and more paranoid by the day."

"Rumors in the underworld are that there was talk of a Jedi coup while the Senate was in a panic. Whether it was just a rumor or they chickened out I can't say."

"Windu had always talked about that as a possibility if Palpatine never surrendered his emergency powers. He's fanatically loyal to the Republic, I doubt he'd do it for his own gain."

"Madness changes men, Kenobi," Ti interjected, "We don't know how deeply the Nexus has permeated their minds and hearts."

Anakin never took his eyes off Ventress, "What else do you have about Gràinne? The new apprentice?"

"There's talk she saved a tribe of Jawas. Took an acolyte for herself from among them."

"Force-sensitive Jawas?" Anakin remarked, "Now I've heard everything."

"You've never met Master Akial, have you Skywalker?" Master Plo questioned.

"Who?"

"A Jawa Jedi Consular. I had the privilege of being on mission with him once or twice."

"Can't… say I have," Anakin muttered quietly in mild embarrassment.

"The footage says she was looking to buy components but for what?" Voss questioned aloud.

"No idea," was all Ventress could reply.

Dooku looked at the construction site before him, a new training academy and in the near distance a castle for Gràinne and a second, larger palace for himself; Séamus stood at his side as they awaited Darth Serpeness to return. It took little convincing to gain him as a soldier, if his wife-to-be trusted Dooku then he would too. The Sith Lord and Emperor of Britannia had spent that morning training new acolytes, there were a few dozen so far, an unusually high number for one planet to have at one time. Once they had gotten enough ships, they would continue their recruitment outreach in the unknown regions of space, to swell their numbers until they had a veritable Sith Order to rival that of the Jedi. For now they trained with metal blades and polearms, at least until his Apprentice returned with components to construct their new lightsabers. While somewhat breaking the tradition of how new Sith get their lightsabers, now earning them as a sign of rank as opposed to "murder a Jedi and take their blade" it was out of necessity. The Jedi would hardly notice one or two of their rank going missing, but dozens, even scores at once? That would raise alarm bells. No, they had to remain in hiding, likely for the rest of Dooku's natural lifespan, until they were ready to strike at last.

Hearing the sonic booms of two ships entering the atmosphere, he saw his shuttle and the freighter gifted to Serpeness by her Jawa allies. Glancing at Séamus, he simply said, "Come. Let's meet your fiancé."

Gràinne lowered the ramp to her shuttle and looked over at Poblithes landing the _Millennium Falcon._ She'd definitely make that one hers, without a doubt. She doubted she'd have much opposition in that regard as well, it seemed a little rough around the edges for the more refined tastes of her Master. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Gràinne? _Mo grá? An é sin i ndáiríre tú?"_

She stood frozen, almost refusing to believe it, refusing to have faith in the impossible. Slowly turning, removing her helmet, she saw _him_. "Séamus? SÉAMUS!" Turning fully and bounding into his arms, she melted into his kiss as he whirled her around as he always used to._ "Séamus. Conas a tháinig tú slán? Chonaic mé an t-ollphéist seo á rith. Shíl mé go raibh tú marbh!"_

"Aye, I thought I was dead to for a minute. But not even Death can keep me from me lass." He kissed her again, kissed the woman he thought he had lost forever; they would wed first thing in the morning, and he would always remain by her side for so long as he lived, he swore to it.

Dooku smiled. He would hear everything she had to say about what intel she could gather and see any materials she had brought, besides the flying junkheap piloted by a Jawa, but that could come later. He would leave her to her happiness; he had to plan for a trip to Korriban and Exegol, alone. He would gather texts and holocrons of the ancient Sith hidden away on these ancient worlds, the birthplace and the hidden refuge of the Sith.

End… for now.

SNEAK PEAK:

Serpeness felt a shift in the Force, memories she never had suddenly flashed before her eyes, raw power filling her, lifting her from the ground. In a flash, she witnessed millennia of Sith warriors in battle, a man in a ventilator mask leading a charge at the Jedi Temple, Sith warriors on Ruusan, combative trials of long-dead Dark Lords, earning their place at their masters' sides. All races, men, women, some she had no idea what they were: Twi'leks, humans, Pantorans, Rodians, Gun-guns, Muuns, Bith, Kaminoans, Zygerians, and even a Hutt. All the visions came to a halt, and she fell back to her feet where she stood. Around her loomed the phantoms of tens of thousands of Dark Lords, before her the red, haunting visage of Darth Bane.

The Dark Lord's spirit eyed her before proclaiming, "A thousand generations now live in you… Sith'ari." Much to her surprise, the phantom bowed before her, followed suit by the thousands of Sith who lived before her. All kneeled to the ultimate culmination of their work. By the hands of Darth Serpeness, the Jedi would finally fall.


End file.
